Rise of The Angel Shinobi
by Jamesdean5842
Summary: The face of the 5 Great Nations and the Shinobi world will change forever when a powerful angel warrior descends from Heaven to help young Naruto Uzumaki on his journey. Watch out. The Leaf has two New Champions. - Self Insert OC, Multiple OC's, Massive NaruHarem, Extreme Sasuke Bashing, Rated M for blood, gore, carnage, language and extreme violence. AU to Loud House Revamped.
1. Rise of The Angel Shinobi

Long ago, In another world lived a ninja village called the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It was a village of beauty and peace where man and beast live side by side. The ninjas all have an extraordinary power that enable them to use all kinds of unique abilities. But all that changed one day 12 years ago when a terrifying creature called the 9-Tailed Fox attacked. Hundreds of shinobi lost their lives and the village leader Minato Namikaze the 4th Hokage made the ultimate sacrifice to save his village from destruction. This is the story about two brothers and how they came together and changed the world for the better.

* * *

3 years after the 9-Tails attack things in the village had gotten back to normal.

Woman: Get out of here you fucking DEMON!

Or so it would seem. A woman had just kicked a young boy out of the Leaf Orphanage. That young boy was Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto: Where will I go?

Suddenly a blinding white light enveloped the area and the divine chorus of angels sang as a figure descended down onto the land. That angel figure was me. My name is J.D. Knudson and I am an angel with incredible power. But my wings are made entirely of pure fire and I had a sword of righteous fire on my left hip. I had amazing clothes on. My wardrobe was a red, orange, yellow and purple sleeveless battle gi and I had red battle pants and black shoes on. My eyes were blue with rainbow sclera and I had a phoenix symbol emblazoned in the middle of my forehead. I also had a book bag on my shoulder with a strange book in it.

I looked at the woman with incredible disdain.

Me: What the hell do you think you're doing tossing an innocent boy onto the streets!?

Woman: That monster is not a boy! He is a demon in human skin!

Me: Bullshit! He looks like an ordinary boy to me. You have no right to send him onto the streets like that.

Woman: (Laughing insanely) Then I will kill him and be called a hero!

Me: Then it's time for you to burn!

I fired a blast of fire from my hand at the woman and it hit her and enveloped her in fire. She was screaming in excruciating agony as she was being burned alive. She was then incinerated in an instant and reduced to nothing more than a pile of ashes. Her evil spirit was then sucked into the book.

Me: Burn in eternal hell. Such a waste of a good life.

I walk up to Naruto and knelt down to him.

Me: Are you okay?

Naruto: Yeah. That was so cool!

Me: Thank you. My name is James Dean Knudson but everyone back home calls me J.D. And you are?

Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto. Where are your parents?

Naruto: They're dead.

Me: Oh no. I'm so sorry.

Naruto: That woman kicked me out for no reason.

Me: I know. I saw everything. That witch. Naruto, I'm going to adopt you as my little brother.

Naruto: You would do that for me!?

Me: I sure would. No one should ever treat you like that. And if they try anything it will be their last day alive.

Naruto was excited and he hugged me and cried happily.

Naruto: Thank you J.D.! (Crying hard)

Me: You're welcome little bro.

* * *

Me and Naruto walked around the village and everywhere we went we were getting glared at with a hateful nature. I was glaring back at them with an even greater hateful nature.

Me: You asswipes better stay away from us if you know what's good for you.

I made the neck motion that said "I will kill you".

Naruto: Why do you say stuff like that bro?

Me: Oh I'm sorry bro. It's a really bad habit of mine. I have a long list of things that I despise with a terrible vengeance. And your treatment at the hands of sons of bitches is one of them.

Naruto: Oh I see. I like it.

Me: I'm glad.

We went to the Hokage Building and we were stopped by the secretary.

Me: We would like to talk to the leader of this village please.

Secretary: You can go but that Thing is not welcome her...

I grab her by the neck and pin her to the wall.

Me: You listen to me you worthless bitch! That "Thing" is my little brother and I will never tolerate you or anyone else saying such deplorable and despicable behavior directed at him! Either you let us see this villages leader or your fucking head will be splattered all over the place!

The secretary was shaking in fear.

Secretary: (Fearful) Go ahead.

Me: Thank you.

We went to the office and I knocked on the door.

Lord 3rd: Come in.

We entered the office.

Me: Excuse me. Are you the leader of this village?

Lord 3rd: I sure am. I'm Hiruzen Sarutobi the 3rd Hokage of the Village Hidden in The Leaves.

Me: Pleasure to meet you Lord 3rd. I'm James Dean Knudson. But everyone back home calls me J.D.

Lord 3rd: Pleasure's all mine. Now why do you have young Naruto with you?

I explain what went down at the orphanage and Lord 3rd was horrified but glad that I adopted Naruto.

Lord 3rd: I had a feeling this would happen and I'm glad you arrived when you did J.D.

Me: Thank you sir and I apologize for all the commotion outside.

Lord 3rd: That's all right.

Me: Lord 3rd if I may ask, why does everyone hate Naruto so much?

Lord 3rd: J.D. what I'm about to tell you is our most guarded secret and if you wish Naruto can hear it too.

Me: Of course.

Naruto: I want to know too Grandpa.

Me: Naruto show some respect please.

Lord 3rd: That's all right J.D. I'm glad that not everyone is so formal.

Me: Well that's all right.

Lord 3rd: ANBU please leave us.

The ANBU left. But I sensed that one was left.

Me: Are you sure that's all the ANBU?

Lord 3rd: Yes why?

I walked up to the bookcase and reach in and pulled an ANBU out of the case. He was wearing a blank mask with the kanji for Root on it. 根

Naruto: Never saw one of him before.

I look at the symbol.

Me: "Root?" What's that?

Lord 3rd: Danzo. I should've known he was spying on me. This ANBU is part of an organization that was supposed to be disbanded long ago because of its controversial methods. It was run by an old acquaintance of mine, Danzo Shimura.

Me: Sounds like this village has a lot of corruption issues. You want me to kill this fucking asshole?

Lord 3rd: No. I'll have him taken to our T&I department and have them taken from there. Good work in flushing out this rat.

Me: Thank you.

The ANBU came back in and took the Root rat away.

Me: Now you were saying about Naruto?

Lord 3rd: Oh yes. 3 years ago on October 10th, a terrible tragedy befell our village. A monster called the 9-Tailed Fox attacked and we lost a lot of great shinobi. Including my successor, Minato Namikaze the 4th Hokage. (Shows me a picture of Minato) He was the greatest Hokage our village ever had. He had no other choice but to seal the beast inside Naruto here at the cost of his life.

Me and Naruto gasped in horror.

Me: Oh man. Naruto, I'm so sorry that you were given this burden.

Naruto: I had no idea. But why would he seal it into me!?

Me: I think I know the reason. It's because Minato Namikaze was Naruto's Father.

Naruto was shocked.

Me: And no I wasn't told about this Lord 3rd. I figured it out. When you look at the picture Naruto has a striking resemblance to him. It's completely uncanny. Just take away the whisker marks and he looks like a miniature version of his father.

Lord 3rd: (Laughs) That's true. Naruto is like another Minato reincarnated.

Naruto: Why?

I look at Naruto in concern.

Me: Huh?

Naruto: Why would he seal the fox inside me? Why!? Didn't they care about me!? Didn't they love me!?

Lord 3rd: Naruto calm down and let me explain. Your parents loved you more than life itself. When they found out that they were pregnant with you they were over the stars with happiness. They were so ecstatic that they were gonna be parents. But the 9-Tails attack ruined everything for you.

Me: That's right Naruto. I would never look at you any differently. If those fuckheads that are the people of the village can't see that then there's something wrong with them or they were mislead for the wrong purpose. I promised that I would never leave you and love you like a loving big brother would. That's what I believe your mother and father would've wanted. I will always be here for you Naruto. Never forget that.

Naruto: (Crying) Thank you big brother.

We hugged.

Lord 3rd: I'm so happy for you both J.D.

Me: Thank you Lord 3rd.

I was gonna train Naruto in everything that I know when he turns 4. And I would always look after him no matter what. Naruto was given his inheritance and his mom and dad's mansion. It was a beautiful multi-million dollar mansion fit for a king. It was lined with Sealing Jutsu that kept the entirety of the house clean and intact. There were numerous books on lots of jutsu and more. Naruto was happy and more. But we had a lot of work to do. The village had a lot of problems to be corrected and more. The Rise of The Angel Shinobi had come.

* * *

Chapter 1 of my 4th story is complete. This is my first ever Naruto story. I read numerous fanfics on Naruto and they were awesome! Some of them were never finished. This is gonna be a long story that's going to follow the entirety of the story of Naruto and I'm going to help him every step of the way and protect him. There will be numerous plot twists and surprises along the way.


	2. Hyuga Affair

1 year passed since my arrival and I was training Naruto at an excruciatingly vigorous and unrelenting level. Naruto's stamina and energy was incredible. He was even surprising me with it. His energy and chakra levels were rising at an astronomical rate at a very rapid pace with each passing day. During his training over the course of the year I discovered that Naruto has an extremely rare and never before seen Kekkei Genkai called Aurora Wing. This enables Naruto to fly with angel wings made with rainbow energy from the magnificent beauty of the Aurora Borealis or the Northern Lights. With this he also has the ability to use 2 rare Kekkei Genkai called Light Style and Aurora Style. He also has the Namikaze Kekkei Genkai called Kopi. This enables him to use all visual and elemental Kekkei Genkai when he is close to another person that has them. Once every three weeks I would report Naruto's progress to Lord 3rd. Plus we would help out around the village doing D-Rank missions. We decided to have the Academy students do some of them too to have them earn money for the everything necessities like food, clothing and learning about the everyday needs of life.

Me: (Grunting) Good!

Naruto was punching, kicking and more.

Me: Great job bro!

He just wouldn't give up. His power levels were continuing to skyrocket at an accelerated rate.

When we stopped we were panting hard and sweating like pigs.

Me: (Panting) Great job bro. Lets take a break for an afternoon snack.

Naruto: Okay big bro.

We went to Ichiraku Ramen for the snack. Naruto loves ramen more than any other food in the Leaf. We were slurping noodles and it was good.

Me: (Slurping) Mmm. Boy I can never get tired of Ichiraku ramen.

Naruto: I know. It's great stuff.

Me: It sure is.

Teuchi: I know. Minato and Kushina loved ramen here more than any other stand.

Me: I believe it Teuchi. The love of ramen runs in Naruto's blood.

Teuchi: (Laughs) That's true.

* * *

After a great meal in we went home to get ready to turn in. We walked by the Hyuga compound and saw an unusual sight.

We saw a Cloud ninja with a black bag and he was carrying something. But I sensed what was going on.

Me: Uh oh! We have a kidnapping in progress!

Naruto: Lets get him!

We spread our wings and chased after the Cloud ninja and he was in the forest when we kicked him in the back and send him skidding on the ground. He let the bag go and Naruto grabbed it.

He opened it and in it was a young Hinata Hyuga. She was scared.

Naruto: Are you all right?

Hinata: Y-yes.

Naruto: We're here to save you.

The Cloud ninja got up and I faced him.

Naruto: I'm going to help my brother. Shadow Clone!

Naruto can use jutsu now without hand signs. He made a Shadow Clone.

Naruto: Protect her.

Clone: Right.

We stood ready.

Me: (To the Cloud Ninja) You made a huge mistake you fuckhead.

Cloud Ninja: And what might that be?

Me: Kidnapping the Hyuga heiress that's what you motherfucker!

Naruto: Why did you do it?

Cloud Ninja: I was ordered by the Cloud Council because of the Hyuga's.

Me: You bastard! Why did the Hyuga's want the Cloud to send you?

Cloud Ninja: Because they paid the Cloud Council to send me. My mission was to pose as a phony Cloud Ambassador to sign a peace treaty with our villages. I was to infiltrate the Leaf Village and kidnap the Hyuga Heiress so the Cloud can have the Byakugan and turn her into a baby factory.

Me and Naruto gasp in horror. Hinata was horrified.

Me: You sick motherfucking shitstain! Going through something like that is a fate worse than death.

Naruto: You will pay for this.

Me: And send your fucking soul off to Hell!

I unsheathe my sword and we dash towards him. The Cloud ninja sent a kick at Naruto but he Substituted with a log and slapped a Chakra suppressing seal on his back and we both slashed him and cleaved him in two. He screamed in excruciating pain as he was bisected. Blood was pouring out of him and his internal organs were hanging out. It was enough to make even the weakest of ninjas hurl their guts out.

I walked up to him and I had my sword at his head.

Me: Go to hell you fucker and give my regards to the Devil.

I slashed his head off and killed him instantly.

I sheath my sword and Hiashi Hyuga came and he saw the carnage.

Hiashi: What happened here?

Me: It was a kidnapping that we stopped Lord Hiashi.

Naruto: This Cloud Ninja or what's left of him tried to kidnap Hinata here for the Cloud so she can be used as a breeding factory.

Me: It was so that they can get the Byakugan. When we fought him he sang like a bird.

I pull out a tape recorder and play the whole recording.

Hiashi was shocked.

Me: All this fuckhead got was a gory mutilation that sent him to Hell. But Hinata's all right. We killed her captor and rescued her from a fate worse than death.

Naruto: That's right Uncle Hiashi.

Hiashi: I believe it. Thank you so much you two.

Me: You're welcome Lord Hiashi but it's not over yet. Come on!

We ran back to the Hyuga compound.

* * *

At the Hyuga compound a member of the branch house of the clan was in Hitomi Hyuga's room. She was sleeping soundly. The clan member had a syringe and it was full of a green liquid. Just as he was about to inject it into her I kicked the door to her room down and Naruto kicked the syringe out of his hand and grabbed it.

Hitomi woke up and we saw that she was pregnant.

Hitomi: What's going on here?

Me: Sorry for the intrusion Hitomi but it looks like we got here just in time.

Naruto looked at the poison and sniffed it.

Naruto: Scorpion venom. He tried to kill you with a lethal dose of it Aunt Hitomi.

Hiashi grabbed the man and pinned him to the wall.

Hiashi: Why were you doing this!?

Man: Because the elders told me to.

Me: We got an assassination attempt on the inside.

Hiashi: We sure do.

We later went to Lord 3rd and filled him in on everything that happened. He was shocked and horrified about what happened with the Hyuga and the phony Cloud Ambassador. He sent a message to the 4th Raikage and he was infuriated. The Cloud Council was dealt with and as a form of restitution he gave the Leaf numerous Lightning Style Jutsu and transferred Yugito Nii the 2-Tails Jinchuriki to the Leaf. Me and Naruto arranged a special training schedule with Hinata to help her diversify her skills. It was a grand time for her and the Hyuga.

* * *

Chapter 2 Complete. The Hyuga Affair was one of extreme tragedy and I couldn't help but feel sorry for what went down. So I wanted to save Hinata and prevent Hizashi Hyuga from taking Hiashi's place.

Stay tuned for Chapter 3. This is JamesDean5842 signing off.


	3. Uchiha Massacre

3 more years have passed. Me and Naruto have done lots of good deeds all over the village. We trained rigorously and more. Hinata joined our training and she was getting stronger and stronger at an incredible rate. She was growing into a beautiful woman and a powerful shinobi. Naruto got special training from not only me but also the Chunin, Jonin and ANBU and even some of the retired shinobi decided to pass down their knowledge to him. Even the clan heads decided to train him. Same with the 3rd Hokage. I already know all the shinobi skills because I'm an angel and I know all.

However there was one clan that was not getting along with the Leaf at all: The Uchiha Clan. The Uchiha Clan is one of the founding clans of the Leaf Village. It's Leader, Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju - the Leader of the Senju Clan were known as the founding fathers of the Leaf Village. The Uchiha Clan has always been a huge source of trouble over the course of 1,000 years, ever since the time of the Mighty Sage of The Six Paths. This time however the Uchiha were going to launch a revolt and overthrow the Hokage and take over the government in the name of Madara Uchiha. Naruto knows 4 people from the Uchiha that are very close to him. 1 is Mikoto Uchiha who is his mothers best friend and sister figure. She loves Naruto like any mother would. The other 2 are her twin daughters Haruna and Satsuki Uchiha. They love Naruto as well and they would always train with me, Naruto and Hinata. The 4th one is Mikoto's eldest son Itachi. He treats Naruto like a little brother and loves him like so. He's in the ANBU and he watches over Naruto. But there is one other member of Mikoto's part of her family that despises Naruto with an absolutely horrific vengeance and wants nothing more then to see the whole planet burn: Sasuke Uchiha, Mikoto's youngest son, Itachi's little brother, and Haruna and Satsuki's big brother. He is pure evil incarnate and his arrogance and pride are beyond all known forms of human comprehension. He inherited his fathers cruelty, arrogance, pride, evil and more. It was as if the Devil himself had consumed him completely and took complete possession of him. He hates everything and doesn't care about anyone but himself. But all that would soon change.

In the evening as me and Naruto were heading back to the estate after a long night of training, we sensed something going on in the Uchiha district.

Me: Uh oh! Something's going on. Lets go!

Naruto: Right.

We go in and saw that Itachi was killing everyone in his clan left and right.

Naruto: Itachi? But why?

Me: It's because of the council's corruption. We have to get Mikoto, Haruna and Satsuki out of here. Come on!

We ran as fast as we could to Sasuke's house and we got there and saw Fugaku getting ready for the revolt. We busted in and Naruto slashed him in half. Killing him instantly and splattering his blood and guts all over the place.

Mikoto: Naruto? J.D.? What's going on?

Me: Mikoto get Haruna and Satsuki, we have to get out of here fast!

Mikoto: Why?

Naruto: We don't have time to explain we have to hurry!

Mikoto knew that was seriously wrong and she got Haruna and Satsuki and we ran.

We got out of the compound and into the Namikaze compound.

Mikoto: What's all this about?

Me: I'm sorry for rushing in like that but there's a reason for it. Itachi was ordered by Danzo Shimura behind the 3rd Hokage's back to kill everyone in the Uchiha Clan including you three.

Mikoto, Haruna and Satsuki gasped in sheer horror.

Mikoto: Why would he do that!?

Me: Power. He was after the Uchiha Clan's forbidden jutsu.

Mikoto: The Izanagi and Izanami.

Me: Exactly.

Naruto: We sensed what was going on in the district and got you out of there just in time.

Haruna: (Crying hard) Naruto!

Haruna and Satsuki hugged him and were crying hard.

Satsuki: (Crying hard) Thank you for saving us!

Naruto: You're welcome girls.

Itachi came in as a murder of crows.

Itachi: Naruto. Thank you for saving my family. I had a feeling you and J.D. did that for me.

Naruto: We did Itachi.

Me: I'm sorry this had to happen Itachi. But I promise you that we will do everything in our power to make sure that Danzo pays for his crimes against the Leaf.

Haruna: Make sure that he does.

Mikoto: That monster will pay for this.

Me: I agree. Itachi you can stay with us until then.

Itachi: Thank you J.D. I would like that.

Naruto: Cool. What happened to Sasuke?

Itachi: He's now Hellbent on wanting to kill me and he will stop at nothing till he does.

Me: Good. That little pencil dick fuckhead will get what's coming to him later on.

Naruto: You said it bro.

Mikoto: That little spawn of the devil died a long time ago.

Me: I'll go let the Hokage know what happened.

Naruto: Okay.

I went to the Hokage's office and report everything to him. He was shocked that the entirety of the Uchiha Clan was killed by Itachi because of Danzo but he was glad that Mikoto, Haruna and Satsuki were safe. He told me to keep them safe until Danzo and his Root ANBU are dead or brought to justice. I obeyed the order. But the real journey is about to begin.

* * *

Chapter 3 complete. The Uchiha Clan Massacre was the most horrific and justifiable event to befall the Leaf. You see, I'm a die-hard Sasuke Hater and I hate that monster with a terrible vendetta. I hate him because he's arrogant, he's evil, he's a monster! I hate his guts to the core and want nothing more than to destroy his character and image and send him off to the darkness of the Netherworld for all time. I've seen lots of fanfics that center around Sasuke Bashing and it is awesome!

LONG LIVE THE SASUKE HATERS!


	4. Academy Days

5 more years had passed. Me, Naruto and Hinata had done it all and learned so much and now we were in the Academy. We were under the tutelage of Iruka Umino. Naruto and Iruka have had a brotherly bond ever since he started and they've been loving each other as such. Naruto made lots of friends over the years and has become the most popular kid in the academy and in the village. We did it all over the course of 5 years. We brought murderous criminals to justice, we saved the Kurama Clan from destruction and helped Yakumo Kurama with her problems, and we even helped Lord 3rd with the paperwork. We were on our way to the academy.

Me: So today is the Genin Exams.

Naruto: Yep. And I am ready to officially become a shinobi.

Me: Me too bro. This is gonna be awesome. But if those fuckheads try anything funny with you like they have been it'll be their last day on this planet.

Naruto: Well said bro.

Me: Shall we do a cool entrance like always?

Naruto: You know it bro.

Me and Naruto have done these really awesome entrances that have been called magnificent works of art. Just to add some excitement and entertain the masses.

* * *

In the Academy, Iruka was doing roll-call.

Iruka: Sakura Haruno?

Sakura: Here.

Iruka: Sasuke Uchiha?

Sasuke Uchiha: Hn.

Iruka: Naruto Uzumaki?

Suddenly a stream of fire blasted out of the back of the classroom and a stream of aurora went across the floor and the two streams converged and did a dance. They separated and the fire became a beautiful phoenix and the Aurora became a beautiful kaleidoscope of rainbow butterflies that flew all over the classroom. Some of them had roses on them and they gave them to Ino, Hinata, Sakura and Yakumo. The butterflies merged together and then the phoenix and butterflies vanished and revealed us.

Me: Are we in time Iruka-Sensei?

Iruka: You are J.D. Awesome entrance as always.

Me: Thank you.

Naruto: Morning brother Iruka.

Iruka: Good morning Naruto. Both of you take your seats please.

Me: Of course.

We go to our desks and Sasuke looked at me with incredible hatred.

Me: Go fuck yourself you dickless motherfucker.

I flipped the bird at him and everyone laughed at him when I did so.

Me: Thank you thank you.

We took our seats and sat down. Naruto was sitting by Hinata and I was sitting by Shikamaru.

Iruka went over the Genin test and we were ready for it. His assistant Mizuki handed out the tests. Naruto had a genjutsu on it and he released it.

Naruto: (Telepathically to me) Bro some idiot put a genjutsu on my test. My test is the ANBU Registration form.

Me: (Telepathically to Naruto) Stupid fuckheads. Did you identify the chakra signature?

Naruto: Yes. It's Mizuki.

I look at Mizuki with extreme disdain.

Me: (In my head) That fucking son of a bitch! I also sense a dark presence in him. That motherfucker is also trying to sabotage Naruto's education.

I also saw that Mizuki was also giving Sasuke prewritten tests and helping him cheat.

Me: (In my head) That motherfucking faggot! He's a grade "A" cheating son of a bitch! Sorry Mikoto. Lets see what the 3rd Hokage has to say about this. Maybe this'll send a message to all of Sasuke's fangirls that he is pure evil and chasing after a fucker like him is not worth it.

I telepathically send a message to the 3rd Hokage and he sent the ANBU to arrest him.

The ANBU came in and place Mizuki under arrest.

Me: Serves you right you pencil dick motherfucking son of a bitch.

Eagle: Mizuki Touji you're under arrest for military sabotage.

Mizuki: Get off of me!

Me: Get him out of here.

Eagle: With pleasure.

They took him away.

Kiba: Who was he trying to sabotage J.D.?

Me: He was trying to sabotage my brother. He gave Naruto an ANBU registration form covered with a genjutsu to make it look like he was taking his test.

Yugito: I always knew that Mizuki was a rotten sardine.

Me: Good analogy Yugito.

Naruto got a new test and we both finished 5 minutes in. We took a break reading up on Fire Style Jutsu.

* * *

After the Written test was finished it was time for the weapons test. I went first. I threw all the kunai and shuriken at a training post and it hit other points besides the heart. It hit the head, arms, legs, eyes and even the crotch.

Me: There are other points to hit other than just the chest. Hit the arms they can use jutsu, hit the legs they can't escape, if they have visual jutsu they can't use their eyes. A ninja without all those things is a 100% dead ninja.

Iruka and the class minus Naruto and Hinata were shocked.

Naruto and Hinata nodded in agreement.

Iruka: (Shocked) That's true. You get bonus credit for pointing that out. And a perfect score.

Me: Thank you sensei.

Naruto and Hinata got the same scores and everyone else was varying.

Iruka: I'm very proud of all of you. Well done. J.D., you, Naruto and Hinata did really well.

Me: Thank you sensei. But we don't want to take all the credit. You'll give us swollen heads.

Iruka: (Laughs) Don't be so modest you all earned it.

Naruto: Thank you brother.

* * *

Next was the Taijutsu test.

Iruka: All right. In the Taijutsu test we will divide you up. We're going to be doing a boys vs boys and girls vs girls battle.

Me: Sounds fair. Ladies first.

Ino: Such a gentleman.

Iruka: Indeed. First up Ino and Sakura.

We watched the fights with some of the girls and it was the most boring fights we've seen. The fights with some of Sasuke's fan club were more of a catfight instead of a regular fight.

Me: This is absolutely pathetic.

Haruna: You said it J.D.

Satsuki: If these fights are this pathetic I would hate to see what the real world has in store.

Naruto: It's not pretty girls.

Me: Yep.

Hinata, Haruna, Satsuki, Akiko and Yakumo put on a much better show. They were true kunoichi unlike some.

Iruka: Good job ladies. Now for the boys. First up is J.D. Knudson and Sasuke Uchiha.

Me: Now things are getting fun.

We stood in the ring. Sasuke was looking at me with extreme hate and rage. But what Sasuke doesn't know is that I get more powerful because of rage and hatred. It fuels me and makes me stronger.

Me: So you ready for this Sasu-gay?

Sasuke: I will kill you for training that loser and not me! I'm an Uchiha Elite and I deserve all that power! We are the strongest clan in the world!

I was cleaning out my ear with my pinky finger.

Me: I'm sorry I couldn't hear you. All I heard was the sound of a duck quacking.

Everyone laughed at him when I said that.

Sasuke was enraged.

Sasuke: I WILL KILL YOU!

Me: You obviously do not know who you are FUCKING WITH!

He charged at me and he tried to punch me in the face and I dodged his attack and I punched him in the face and sent him skidding and he was holding his face in pain.

Me: Just look at you. Brought down by one single punch. You're pathetic just like the rest of your fucking clan. Sorry Haruna, Satsuki.

Haruna: No worries. This freak is not our brother. He died a long time ago.

Satsuki. Yeah.

Me: Good. Sasuke you aren't even a challenge to me you little shitfaced asshole!

I walked away and this was a major blow to his pride.

Sasuke: Get back here and fight me!

Me: No. You aren't worth my time.

Sasuke: I will kill you! (Goes through Hand Signs) FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!

He fired a massive fireball at me and I saw it coming as it enveloped me.

The flames went into a tornado and I absorbed all the fire. I had my wings spread and they were sucking in the fire like a sponge.

Me: Nice try Sasuke. But fire makes me stronger and I get more powerful as a result.

Iruka: Wow. J.D. is a true angel! But use of Jutsu is not allowed. J.D. wins by default!

I smile in satisfaction. Everyone but Sasuke's fangirls cheered for me.

Naruto: J.D. is an angel from Heaven brother Iruka.

Hinata: It's true sensei.

Yakumo: Yeah.

Iruka: I believe it.

Naruto faced Kiba and won easily.

* * *

We were back in the classroom.

Iruka: All right. If any of you have any techniques you would like to show please raise your hands.

Most of us did so.

Iruka: Wow. We have a lot of kids with talent.

Me: I have 4 techniques I would like to show you. But lets go to a training ground.

Iruka: Why?

Me: Because some of my techniques and powers are extremely destructive and I can't take a chance of anyone getting hurt.

Iruka: Good thinking J.D. All right class lets head out to Training Ground 16.

We left for said training ground.

* * *

We arrived at the training ground.

Me: Okay here's my first technique. It's really powerful so brace yourselves.

I stood ready and I had my hands cupped to my side.

Me: KAAAAAA! MEEEEEE! HAAAAAA! MEEEEEE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I thrust my hands forward and I fired a red blast of energy from my wrists and it went straight for the training posts. It hit the middle post and exploded with incredible power.

KRAAABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The explosion was so powerful that everyone had to shield and anchor themselves from the powerful shockwave of the explosion. When the smoke cleared, all that was left of the training posts was a huge charred smoldering crater.

Choji: Wow! Look at that!

Shikamaru: What power!

Ino: That was incredible!

Akiko: Unbelievable!

Iruka was flabbergasted.

Iruka: What was that?

Me: That was a stronger variant of the Kamehameha Wave. It's a blast of Ki.

Iruka was floored.

Iruka: Ki!? That's impossible! No ninja alive can use the physical component of Chakra in its purest form!

Me: Not until now.

Haruna: What is Ki?

Naruto: It's Life Energy. It's the physical component of Chakra. It's far more powerful than Chakra and it possesses enough power to destroy an entire planet in an instant.

Everyone gasped in sheer astonishment.

Kiba: That's incredible!

Shino: That kind of power is completely unheard of.

Choji: No kidding.

Me: Thank goodness that wasn't my full power or this planet would be reduced to dust by that kind of blast. I was only using 1% of my power.

Ino: That was only 1%!? Incredible!

Shikamaru: That's amazing!

Iruka: It sure is.

Me: Here's my 2nd technique.

I formed a ball of fire in mid air and it grew to the size of a soccer ball. I grab it.

Me: NUOVA STAR!

I threw the ball of fire at a training post and when it hit it exploded into a huge pillar of flames.

Shino: That was amazing.

Me: It was Shino. All my techniques and powers center around fire. My fire techniques are so incredibly powerful and strong that they can burn anything and never be put out. They can evaporate water, melt rock, disrupt lightning and wind makes them stronger no matter how strong.

Ino: That's unbelievable!

Sakura: So you are essentially too hot to handle.

Me: That's a good way to put it Sakura. I get most of my power from the Sun and it gives me an endless and unlimited supply of energy and strength.

Kiba: So you're practically invincible!

Me: That's right. Here's my 3rd technique. Fire Style: FIREBALL!

I fired a fireball from my hands instead of my mouth and it hit the training post and exploded.

Me: My fire powers are so powerful that I don't need Chakra in order to use them.

Iruka: That's incredible!

Naruto: I was shocked too.

Hinata: Same here.

Haruna: We were shocked when we heard about it.

Akiko: Normally all ninja techniques require Chakra but J.D. is special.

Me: That's right. Here's my final technique.

I hold out my hand and I form a giant magnifying glass lens as big as my hand.

Me: NUOVA DEATH RAY!

I fired a beam of focused light from the lens and it turned into a deadly laser capable of burning through everything. It hit the ground and I moved it and it caused the ground to explode into flames.

Shikamaru: Wow! That's genius and powerful!

Choji: Incredible!

Ino: It sure is.

I stopped and everyone was in awe.

Me: That technique was my Nuova Death Ray. What I do is focus the light energy from the sun through a magnifying glass lens I create and turn it into a deadly laser. That's my deadliest attack.

Iruka: That's powerful and lethal!

Naruto: It sure is. J.D. showed that power to me and it's amazing.

Iruka: I agree. Great job J.D.

Everyone cheered for me.

Naruto went next and he spread his wings. Everyone but me and Hinata were in awe and they were shocked and enchanted by his wings.

Naruto: I discovered during my training that I have a never before seen Kekkei Genkai called Aurora Wing. This enables me to fly and use great speed with it. It's a technique that doesn't use chakra. Plus I have a rather unique Elemental Kekkei Genkai.

Iruka: And what's that Naruto?

Naruto held his hand out to the sky.

Naruto: LIGHT STYLE NINJA ART: MESSAGE IN THE SKY!

Naruto fired a rainbow from his hands and it formed a message in the sky in Kanji. It said "I Love you Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Haruna, Satsuki and Akiko. Love Naruto."

Everyone was in awe and they thought that it was a cute and sweet jutsu.

Iruka: Naruto that is amazing! And what you said was so sweet.

Naruto: Thanks Iruka-sensei. But that technique isn't considered an offensive jutsu. It's more like an information Gather, display and send jutsu. Here's my second technique.

Naruto held his hand out and a ball of spinning chakra formed in it.

Iruka was shocked.

Iruka: He learned the 4th Hokage's jutsu! That's Rasengan!

Naruto: RASENGAN!

He threw the ball of chakra at the training post and it exploded into a wall of spinning chakra.

Naruto: That was Rasengan yes. I made some alterations and numerous variations to my fathers jutsu.

Everyone gasped in shock when they heard that.

Me: It's true everyone. Naruto is the son of Minato Namikaze the 4th Hokage. He had his heritage hidden from him because of the number of enemies he and his mother made during the 3rd Great War.

Shikamaru: I understand. If they ever found out that Lord 4th ever had a son then they would come after him to kidnap him or kill him in an act of vengeance.

Naruto: Exactly.

Me: The 3rd Hokage was supposed to tell him when he reached Chunin or turned 16 but I managed to figure it out when we first met.

Naruto: That's right.

Iruka: I can't believe that we didn't notice that. Naruto looks like a miniature version of the 4th Hokage. The resemblance is completely uncanny.

Naruto: Just take away my whisker marks and I look just like my dad.

Iruka: (Laughs) That's true. Great job Naruto!

Naruto: Thanks sensei. I have many more techniques where that came from.

We cheered for him.

Sasuke was enraged.

Sasuke: There's no way that you are the son of the 4th Hokage! It can't be true!

Lord 3rd arrived.

Lord 3rd: It's all true Sasuke. Naruto is indeed the son of my successor and everything J.D. and Shikamaru said is all true.

Sasuke however refused to believe it.

Sasuke: No! It's all lies! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT THIS LOSER IS THE SON OF THE 4TH HOKAGE! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!

Me: Will you shut the fuck up Sasuke!? You're gonna give us all a headache. Go back to brooding you pencil dick motherfucker!

We go back to the Academy for the final part of our test.

* * *

Iruka: Okay J.D. first do the Transformation Jutsu.

Me: Okay. Lets see here.

I pull out a magazine and I look through it and decided to turn into whatever is on the picture.

Me: Transform!

In a puff of smoke I turned into a Siberian Tiger.

Iruka: Animal Transformation!? That's an advanced style of the Transformation Jutsu. Well done!

I turn back.

Me: Thank you sensei.

Iruka: You're welcome. Now do the Substitution.

Me: Okay. Ready bro?

Naruto had a small rock in his hand.

Naruto: Ready bro.

Naruto threw the rock and I substituted with Sasuke and it hit him in the head.

WHAP!

Sasuke: OW!

Everyone but Sasuke's fangirls laughed at him.

I was sitting on Sasuke's desk.

Me: Looking for someone?

Iruka: That must've hurt. But well done J.D.

Me: Thank you sensei. I hope Mr. Fuck-duck likes having a big lump on his head.

Iruka: True. Now do the Clone Jutsu.

Me: Okay. Here's a variation of the Shadow Clone Jutsu. FIRE STYLE: SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!

Several pillars of fire appeared and became solid clones of me.

Iruka: This is amazing! Very genius!

Me: And watch this.

A clone pops and it exploded with the power of 5 pounds of napalm. It set some of the floor on fire. I absorbed the flames.

Me: Whenever they dispel they explode with the power of 5 pounds of Napalm and Dynamite.

Iruka: That's amazing! You may have invented a new version of the Shadow Clone.

I received a headband and put it on my arm. I turned the band black with flames licking the bottom.

Naruto was up next and he transformed into his father, used Sasuke to Substitute and used Shadow Clones.

He passed too.

The Academy was finished and we had 1 week to wait for our team placements.

* * *

Chapter 4 is done. I wanted to show some of my skills and how I can utilize the techniques of Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT as well as the techniques of Naruto. I also wanted to do a cool entrance like the ones I did in my books I write at home.


	5. Team Placements

It was the day before Team Placements and me and Naruto were in the Hokage building. We were getting our photos taken for our Ninja I.D.

Lord Hokage was looking over our photos.

Lord 3rd: Looks like your photos check out guys.

Me: Thank you Lord Hokage.

Naruto: I'm glad Sarutobi-sensei.

Suddenly we felt a small level of killing intent and we looked at the door. It opened and in came a young boy with a long blue scarf. It was our friend and our student Konohamaru Sarutobi the 3rd Hokage's grandson.

Konohamaru: Old man! I challenge you!

He ran at his grandpa.

Konohamaru: I'm going to defeat you and become the 5th Hokage!

But he tripped and fell flat on his face. He held his face in pain.

Konohamaru: OW!

Me: Hey Konohamaru.

Naruto: How have you been?

Konohamaru saw us and got up.

Konohamaru: Oh hey big bros.

Me: Ebisu still giving you bad advice on how to beat your grandpa?

Konohamaru: Yes. He's not helping me at all. He's only making things worse.

Naruto: What a woose.

Me: You have to remember Konohamaru that there are no shortcuts to becoming Hokage. It's all about hard work and earning the position.

Lord 3rd: (Laughs) That's right Konohamaru.

Naruto: That's right. My father was chosen because he earned the hat through hard work and dedication to the village.

Konohamaru: Oh wow! You're right boss. I will try hard and earn my way to becoming Hokage! But we'll see who gets the hat first!

Me: (Laughs) That's the spirit little bro.

Naruto: Oh it is on little brother! It is on!

Me: (Laughs) We'll see.

Lord 3rd: (Laughs) You guys are just like brothers.

We later got ready for team placements.

* * *

The next day Me and Naruto were walking to the academy.

Me: So are you nervous about this bro?

Naruto: Not really. I'm ready to be on any team as long as you're with me and it does not have stupid Sasuke.

Me: You and me both bro. Also I heard that a certain pencil dick duckhead asshole has been taken out of the running for Rookie Shinobi of The Year.

Naruto: And I have a strong feeling I know who it is.

Me: Me too bro. Shall we do our entrance like always?

Naruto: Not this time bro.

Me: All right.

We walked into the academy and sat down. Sasuke sat in his spot still being his evil broody self. We then felt the floor rumble.

Me: Oh great. Here comes trouble in the form of fangirls.

Sakura and Ino were racing to see who gets to sit by Sasuke.

Sakura and Ino: I WIN!

Me: Oy vey! I swear you two act like a couple of fucking two-year-olds.

Sakura: WHAT DID YOU SAY!?

I direct some murderous intent at Sakura and she was scared.

Me: If I were you Sakura I would pick your fights and who you're gonna hit more carefully.

Sakura and Ino went to Sasuke and they argued and all the fan girls argued.

Me: (Sigh) In all honesty bro I don't know what those girls see in a motherfucking shitstained asshole like Sasuke. He's pure evil incarnate.

Naruto: I don't know either bro. Let me try something.

Me: Okay.

Naruto got up and got onto the desk and he was looking at Sasuke with pure hatred. Lightning surged between their eyes.

Sakura: NARUTO! STOP GLARING AT SASUKE!

Naruto ignored her.

But then a kid bumped Naruto and we got a major league surprise when Naruto and Sasuke's lips made contact.

Sakura: What!?

Me: WHAT THE FUCK!?

Naruto and Sasuke accidentally kissed and I saw Sasuke blush when this happened and it just confirmed my suspicions and when they separated Sakura screamed.

Inner Sakura: **CHA! THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE NARUTO'S FIRST KISS! SASUKE WILL PAY FOR THIS! CHA!**

 **(** Note: Sakura is a fangirl to Sasuke but her mind is all misguided.)

Naruto and Sasuke were gagging and I was laughing hysterically at Sasuke.

Me: (Laughing hysterically) Oh man! (Laughing) Nice work bro! (Laughing) You just...!

I was rolling on the floor laughing so hard.

Me: (Laughing) You just proved my point bro! (Laughing)

Haruna and Satsuki arrived.

Haruna: (Chuckles) What's that J.D.?

Satsuki: Yeah what's so funny?

Me: (Laughing) That Sasuke is a motherfucking shitstained homosexual! He's totally Gay! (Laughs) What a loser!

All the boys and even Haruna, Satsuki, Yakumo. Yugito and Akiko started laughing at him.

Me: Well there you have it girls. Sasuke hates you girls because he only dates boys.

Sasuke: SHUT UP! I AM NOT GAY!

Me: (Skeptical) Oh really! Then how come when Naruto accidentally kissed you your cheeks turned red? What do you say to that asshole? Hmm?

Naruto: It's true guys. I saw them turn red.

All the boys knew that I was right and they backed away from him and went behind me.

Iruka came in and everyone got back in their seats.

Iruka: All right. As you all know today is team placements. But before we announce which teams you'll be on lets announce this years Rookie Shinobi and Kunoichi of the Year. This years Rookie Kunoichi are Hinata Hyuga and Sakura Haruno.

We cheered for them.

Me: Way to go you two.

Naruto: I agree. Congratulations Hinata. This is the 2nd year in a row that a Hyuga won.

Iruka: That's right Naruto. Very perceptive. Last years Rookie Shinobi of The Year was her cousin Neji of Team Guy. Now for this years Rookie Shinobi of The Year we have a tie.

Naruto: Guys.

Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino and Choji came over.

Naruto: (Whispering) I don't know who the Rookie Shinobi are but I did get wind of who is not gonna get it.

Iruka: First is J.D. Knudson.

I go up and accept the Golden Kunai.

Me: Thank you sensei.

Iruka: You're welcome J.D. You earned it.

Me: It's just a formality. In the Shinobi world titles don't mean anything.

Iruka: That's right.

Naruto: Way to go bro!

Me: Thanks bro.

I go back to my seat.

Iruka: Now our second rookie is...

Sasuke got up and began walking towards the front of the class to accept his award...or so he thought.

Iruka: Naruto Uzumaki!

Naruto was shocked and the whole classroom was silent. Then everyone cheered.

Sasuke: (Seething) Excuse me?

Naruto accepted the award.

Naruto: Thanks Iruka-sensei.

Iruka: You've earned it Naruto.

Sasuke growled.

Sasuke: You better have a good excuse on how that dead last loser is Rookie of The Year and not me!

I gave the signal to Iruka.

Iruka: You think I would give such a prestigious award to a CHEATER?

When everyone heard that everyone was shocked.

Sasuke knew that he was busted.

Kiba: So that's what Naruto was talking about earlier.

Iruka: If he hinted at something earlier, then yes, that's what he meant, Kiba.

The fangirls themselves were too much in shock to respond.

Iruka: (In his head) 'If they thought that was bad, just wait until they hear what I'm going to say next...' (Out loud) That's not all, Sasuke. The hokage is well aware of what has transgressed yesterday and he is HIGHLY displeased with you, with not only yesterday, but your entire academy career. Apparently, Mizuki has been giving you perfect scores throughout your time here. I can't bar you from becoming a genin since there seems to be no proof that the other instructors did the same. However, in the meeting I attended this morning, it was decided that not only were you to be taken out of the running for RSOTY, but as of now, your records will show that you have the worst grades in the class. In other words, you are this year's dead last.

Me and Naruto were proud of what we did. We exposed Sasuke as a homosexual, destroyed his reputation and exposed him as a dirty rotten cheater that's pure evil.

Me: Serves you right you shitstained motherfucker.

Naruto: (Raspberries)

Haruna: I guess that makes you the Braindead Last. (Rimshot)

Everyone laughed at him.

Iruka: (Laughs) That was amusing. Now for team placements.

Team 1 through 6 are not important.

Iruka: Team 7 under Anko Mitarashi is J.D. Knudson, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Haruna & Satsuki Uchiha, Yakumo Kurama, Akiko Suzuki, Yugito Nii and Ami Mitarashi.

Me: Boy we have a big team don't we?

Iruka: We sure do. The reason it's a big one is because of the unusual number of kunoichi we have.

Me: Ah. That makes sense.

Naruto: I like it.

Iruka: Good.

Suddenly a black ball smashed through the window.

Anko was doing her entrance and she was 3 hours early.

Anko: HERE SHE IS! THE SEXY AND STILL SINGLE ANKO MITARASHI!

A banner unfurled and out came Anko Mitarashi.

Me: Awesome entrance as always Anko-Sensei.

Anko: Thank you. Team 7 come with me.

We got up and went with her.

Me: I guess it's true what they say: The Early Bird does catch the Worm.

Naruto: It sure does.

We left the classroom.

* * *

We were at Anko's favorite restaurant. The Dango Shop.

Anko: All right lets get started. We'll start with introductions. I want you to tell me your name, age, likes, dislikes, hobbies and goals for the future. I'll go first. My name is Anko Mitarashi and of course I am Ami's big sister. I'm 26 years old and I like Dango, Sweet Tea, Torture and snakes. I dislike, perverts, a certain book and author, spicy food and a certain snake. My hobbies are tea ceremonies and practicing new methods of torture. My goal is to kill that certain snake and use his head as a toilet.

Me: I take it that this certain snake is your old teacher Orochimaru.

Anko: How did you know about that?

Me: I have numerous sources.

Naruto: During our training we learned from Sarutobi-sensei that Orochimaru is one of the Legendary Sannin and one of his students.

Sakura: I didn't know the 3rd Hokage trained you Naruto.

Naruto: He did and technically that makes me one of the Legendary Sannin.

Anko: That's true. You are essentially one of the Legendary Sannin.

Me: Yep. He told us himself that he trained the Legendary Sannin. But also we heard rumors flying around that Orochimaru is a homicidal megalomaniacal pedophile that loves to rape little boys.

Anko laughed when she heard that.

Anko: I have a feeling you're right J.D. Lets move on with introductions.

Me: Okay. My name is James Dean Knudson. But everyone calls me J.D. You wouldn't believe how old I am. I have numerous likes but I love my little brother, ramen, training, inventing new techniques, catching and killing bad guys and swearing at them.

Satsuki: You have a very colorful vocabulary.

Me: Yes and I'm sorry about that. But I only use it around people that are evil. The list is too long so I won't bore you with the details. I have a long list of dislikes but it centers around all things that are evil. But the 3 things I hate above all others are Motherfucking Traitors, Goddamned Rapists and Shitstained Uchiha. Sorry girls.

Haruna: No worries J.D.

Me: I have a lot of hobbies but I like hanging out with my brother, gardening, cooking and several things. My goals are to help Naruto achieve his dream of becoming Hokage, bring the monster that killed his parents to justice, rid the world of corruption and usher in a new era of peace love and unity.

Anko: That's a very powerful dream. I have a feeling that you can do it.

Naruto: My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I'm 12 years old and I like Ramen, Training and learning new jutsu, techniques, flying and more. I dislike the Uchiha Clan, corruption, tyranny, oppression, rapists, traitors, murderers, thieves, and all things with evil. My hobbies are the same and my goals are everything J.D. said and I want to have an awesome and wonderful family.

Anko: Boy you two are full of promise. I have a feeling you can do it.

Me: Lord 3rd just released the info to the public on Naruto's heritage. So everyone knows about it.

Naruto: Yeah.

Sakura was still shocked about it.

Me: (In my head) I sense an energy imbalance in Sakura's mind. Someone is messing around with her mind.

I saw a black mark on the back of her neck and it had the kanji for Memory.

Me: (In my head) Someone IS messing with her mind! Whoever it is, they just put themselves a hundred miles WAY down SHIT CREEK!

Anko: Now it's your turn pinky.

Sakura didn't like being called that.

Sakura: My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm 13 years old. I like reading, gardening, and a certain boy. (Giggles) I hate Ino-Pig and my forehead!

Me: (In my head) Hmm. I thought for a second there she was gonna say she hates Naruto. Guess she had a change of thought.

Sakura: My hobbies are reading and cooking and I agree with J.D. and Naruto's dislikes. I want to... (Giggles)

Anko: A fangirl. I have a lot of work to do.

Haruna: I'm Haruna Uchiha.

Satsuki: And I'm Satsuki Uchiha.

Haruna and Satsuki: We're twins.

Haruna: We're 12 years old. We like spicy food, gardening, cooking, reading and learning new techniques.

Satsuki: We hate our clan with a passion and we agree with Naruto and J.D.'s dislikes.

Haruna and Satsuki: Our dream is to help Naruto become Hokage and achieve his goals.

Anko: You two have a lot of promise.

Yakumo: My name is Yakumo Kurama and I'm 13 years old. I like Genjutsu, learning new techniques and everything Naruto and J.D like and dislike. My hobbies are gardening and tea ceremonies and my dream is to become the most powerful user of genjutsu in the world.

Yugito: My name is Yugito Nii and I'm 17 years old. I like sushi, fish, cats, learning new techniques and my tenant. I don't like dogs, and I agree with J.D. and Naruto's dislikes. My goals are the same.

Akiko: I'm Akiko Suzuki. I'm 12 years old and I'm called the Maiden of The Nebula. I like cooking, the wonders of Space, reading, gardening, learning new techniques, flying and helping others. I agree with Naruto and J.D.'s dislikes and I want to help them achieve their goals.

Ami: I'm Ami Mitarashi. I'm 13 years old and I'm Anko's little sister. I like and dislike everything she does.

Anko: I got a great team of promise. Now tomorrow we're gonna have our True Genin Test. This is the test to see if you are worthy to become genin. Meet me at Training Ground 44 tomorrow at 8:00 AM. Don't be late or else.

Me: Right!

We left to get ready.

I telepathically relayed what I found on Sakura to Naruto.

* * *

Later that night around Midnight as Sakura was sleeping soundly in her bed a figured dressed in an all black costume came into room and was using the shadows of the darkness to creep around. He snuck up behind Sakura and channeled chakra into her neck and destroyed the seal on the back of her neck. He left quickly afterwards and left no trace that he was there.

* * *

Chapter 5 complete. I wanted to add some humor to this and to show everyone why Sasuke doesn't date girls if you know what I mean. I also included an element I know from my books I write at home.


	6. True Genin Test

The following morning at 7:00 AM we were in front of the gates to Training Ground 44 a.k.a. The Forest of Death.

Me: Well here we are bro. The Forest of Death.

Naruto: Yep. This is where Anko-Sensei said to meet.

Haruna: This is gonna be awesome.

Satsuki: Yep.

Ami: This is our home training ground. Me and sis know this training ground like the backs of our hands.

Me: Yep.

Yakumo: I hope our test is to ruin Sasuke even more.

Me: (Laughs) That would be perfect to bring that fucking shitstain down on the chain.

Naruto: That would be cool.

Akiko: J.D. why do you swear like that?

Me: Oh I'm sorry girls it's just how I am. I'm a badass guy. I only swear at people I hate with a vengeance. Like Sasuke or those shitfaces on the civilian council.

Akiko: Oh.

Me: Yeah. I'm sorry if I offend you all but it's how I am.

Akiko: That's understandable and I respect that.

Ami: Me too.

Naruto: Where's Sakura?

Me: She's never been late.

Naruto: I hope she's not turning into brother Kakashi on us.

Ami: (Sarcastically) That would be a catastrophe.

Me: No I have a feeling something happened.

And I was right. We heard someone crying coming toward us. We saw Sakura coming and she was crying her eyes out. We immediately became concerned.

Me: Sakura what's wrong?

Satsuki: Why are you crying?

Naruto: Sakura?

Sakura: (Crying hard) NARUTO!

She hugged him and cried hard into his shirt.

Sakura: Naruto! I'm so sorry I was such a bitch to you!

Naruto: What do you mean?

Sakura: My "mother" turned me into a witch towards you! She turned me into a pathetic fangirl!

Haruna, Satsuki and Yakumo gasped in shock!

Yakumo: How did she do that?

Sakura: She... She... She... (Crying hard)

Anko appeared.

Naruto's heart ached seeing and hearing her cry.

Me: She put a memory altering seal on the back of Sakura's neck and changed the memories of her and Naruto into ones of her and Sasuke. That fuck-face bitch!

Sakura: It's true! She used me in a plot to get Sasuke's money and then she was gonna kill me!

We gasped again!

Me: That psycho fucking witch!

Akiko: Rose Haruno is a monster!

Anko: I agree. I've always known that woman was up to something pure evil and now I know. She was using her daughter as a disposable pawn in her own quest to quench her own greed and power-hunger.

Me: Selfish, narcissistic bitch! She will pay for this.

Satsuki: She sure will.

Naruto: Sakura it wasn't your fault. I forgive you for everything.

Sakura: But why!? How could you be so forgiving after I hurt you!?

Naruto: Because I love you and care for you like Hinata, Ino and everyone on the team. I can never hate you for it. I love you all.

Sakura: Naruto. I love you too.

They hugged.

Me: I'm happy for you bro.

Naruto: Thank you big bro. Sakura do you have enough energy to complete our Genin Test?

Sakura: Yes I think so.

Me: Good.

Anko: I promise you Sakura that Rose will pay for this.

Ami: Yep. We have to stop her.

Me: And we'll make sure that fucking whore pays with her life.

Anko: Well said. Now for your Genin Test you have to steal a certain book from Kakashi.

Me: Now you're talking.

Anko: Yep. Your test is to steal his books and bring them to me so I can destroy them.

Naruto: We're on it.

Me: Lets get to it team.

Anko: You have until sunset.

Me: (Cracks Knuckles) Bring it on.

We set out to get Kakashi's books.

* * *

In the village we made our way to Kakashi's apartment and we snuck in and grabbed Kakashi's entire collection. This was the easy part.

Me: This part of the test was easy.

Haruna: Too easy.

Satsuki: But Kakashi is gonna be tough. Big bro told me that he was once in the ANBU and is a tough one.

Me: I know. I have a plan. Huddle.

We did and I explained the plan. At 9:00 AM Kakashi was walking to the training ground and he was reading his book and muttering.

Kakashi: I'm so late. I'm so late.

Naruto: Hey brother Kakashi.

Kakashi saw Naruto.

Kakashi: Oh hello Naruto.

Naruto: You heading over to your team?

Kakashi: I sure am.

Naruto: You got Sasuke on your team?

Kakashi: Yep. Mr. Arrogant evil himself.

Naruto: He's so evil. Did those dumb assholes on the Civilian Council order you to train him and only him?

Kakashi: Yes they did Naruto.

Naruto: Why can't those dumb buttfaces leave us Shinobi alone? They have no business meddling in the affairs of Shinobi.

Kakashi: You are right about that Naruto.

Naruto: Yeah. What a bunch of morons. They need to butt out of our business. Plus they took too much power that rightfully belongs to the Hokage.

Kakashi: You'll get no argument from me Naruto.

Naruto used his power and swiped the book as Kakashi was distracted. He switched it with an educational book and put a genjutsu on it to make it look like a Make Out Paradise book.

Naruto: See you around brother.

Kakashi: You too Naruto.

Naruto left.

* * *

We were walking back to the Forest of Death.

Me: That was too easy. (Looks at watch) And we did it in just under 2 hours.

Sakura: We sure did.

Ami: Kakashi is gonna be extremely pissed when he finds out.

Me: That's what I'm hoping for. I can't wait to see the look on his fucking face when we destroy his entire book collection. He's gonna be in for one rude awakening.

Naruto: Yep.

At the entrance to the training ground Team 11 was at Kakashi saw that he was duped and his real book was gone! He then had a dark aura around him and his eye turned red with rage.

As we were almost to the Forest of Death, all Hell broke loose when we heard Kakashi yell.

Kakashi: (From a distance, ENRAGED SCREAMING) NAAAARRRRUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

ME: OH FUCK! HERE HE COMES! RUN!

We ran fast and Kakashi was running fast with Chakra-Enhanced Speed. Got to the gates to the training ground and Anko was waiting.

Anko: That was fast.

Me: Kakashi is right behind us!

Anko: I had a feeling. Good work. You all pass. Be here at 8:00 sharp. Don't be late.

Me: Yes ma'am.

Anko: You're free to do your everyday things.

Naruto: Yes sensei.

We left and Anko put the box of books down and Kakashi arrived and she fired a blast of fire and burned the entire box of books to ashes.

Anko: This'll teach you for reading smut in public Bakashi!

Kakashi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: What a fucking idiot!

Sakura: Serves him right.

Me: But we did it. We're now official genin!

We cheered wildly.

It was the beginning of a fantastic career as ninja.

* * *

Chapter 6 complete. Sorry it took so long to complete the chapter. I was working on Loud House Revamped. I have a lot of chapters and two stories to write. Chapter 7 will come.


	7. Reunions and Meeting Tenants

At the Namikaze Estate Mikoto was cooking lunch and we came in.

Mikoto: Oh hey guys. How did the test go?

Me: We passed with flying colors Mikoto.

Haruna: We burned all of Kakashi's books and passed.

Satsuki: We were tasked with getting all of Kakashi's books the Make Out Paradise series and bring them to Anko so she can destroy them.

Akiko: That book series is a menace to all women in general.

Naruto: Yep.

Yugito: It's good we put those books where they belong.

Ami: In the incinerator.

Me: Yep.

Mikoto: I'm so proud of all of you guys. I was just making lunch.

Me: Oh boy.

We sat down and got ready to eat.

?: Is there room for one more ya know.

We turned and in the doorway to the kitchen was Kushina Uzumaki back from the dead. She had long scarlet red hair that went down to her ankles and she was in a hospital gown and brown socks. We gasped in total shock when we saw her.

Naruto: (Shocked) Mo... Mom? Is that really you?

Me: Kushina Uzumaki!

Sakura: (In her head) She's beautiful.

Kushina: It sure is me ya know.

Naruto got up and ran to her.

Naruto: MOM!

Naruto hugged her and cried hard.

Naruto: (Crying hard) I missed you so much mom!

Kushina: Yes son I'm back and I'm never gonna leave you ever again ya know.

Mikoto knew it was her when she said that.

Me: Kushina I'm so glad that you're okay.

Kushina: Thank you.

Me: We have quite a story to tell you.

As we were eating lunch we revealed everything that happened to her and Kushina was shocked, horrified and overjoyed all at the same time.

Me: So you see Kushina, Naruto was about to enter a living nightmare when he was three and I made the scene and saved him from having to endure the trauma and horrors of the life of a Jinchuriki and I trained him in everything I know over the course of 9 years.

Naruto: That's right mom. J.D. has not only been a great big brother but also a guardian angel.

Me: Yes.

I got up and spread my wings of pure fire and Kushina was amazed. She got up and was in tears. She came over and hugged me and she was crying.

Kushina: (Crying) Thank you so much for looking out for my baby J.D. You are a true angel.

Me: You're so welcome Kushina.

Kushina: You are a true angel and I can't thank you enough.

Me: I believe it was what you and Minato would've wanted.

Kushina: It was.

Mikoto was so happy.

We then were talking.

Naruto: So mom where were you all this time?

Kushina: Well I was in a coma for 12 years Naruto. When that Masked Man ripped the 9-Tails out of me I thought I was gonna die but instead I was in a coma.

Akiko: That's not good.

Satsuki: We heard that the 9-Tails attacked the village all those years ago but we didn't know someone caused the attack.

Me: That's right. This Masked Man is responsible for forcing the 9-Tails to attack the Leaf Village against its will. It was an Uchiha that did it.

Haruna: Yes it was a rogue member of our clan and he controlled the beast.

?: That's right Haruna.

We turned and saw a white hair woman with a beautiful blue kimono with leaves and stars on it and she had a sounding staff.

Me: Lady Kami welcome.

Naruto: Lady Kami it's an honor to meet you.

Kami: Thank you all. But there is more to it than that.

I pull a chair up for her.

Kami: Thank you kindly J.D.

Me: You're welcome milady.

She sat down.

Kami: I'm afraid you all are not gonna like this. You see, that rogue Uchiha is actually a presumed deceased Uchiha you all know: Obito Uchiha.

We gasped when we heard that name.

Haruna: Obito Uchiha!?

Naruto: Brother Kakashi's teammate and another one of dads students!?

Kami: That's right.

Mikoto: But that's impossible! Obito is dead. He was crushed by a boulder during the 3rd Great War.

Kami: Yes Obito was crushed by that boulder back then but he was found and he was fixed up by Madara Uchiha.

Sakura: Madara was alive back then!? But he was killed by the 1st Hokage.

Kami: No Sakura. Madara did survive the battle with Hashirama Senju but he was just in hiding. He found Obito and nursed him back to health. But Obito wanted to go out and help his team again. Tragedy struck again after that. Obito saw what he thought was Kakashi killing Rin Nohara for the villages protection because she was forcibly made the 3-Tails Jinchuriki against her will by Madara Uchiha. Obito then descended deep into darkness and he swore to make a new world where Rin will be alive and there will be true peace. But what Obito doesn't know however is that Rin is still alive.

Me: Oh wow. How does he plan to do make a new world milady?

Kami: He has a plan he calls Project Tsuki no Mei.

Me: Project Moon Eye.

Kami: Yes. You all heard of the mighty Sage of The Six Paths?

We nod yes.

Kami: The Sage of The Six Paths was known as the most powerful shinobi ever in existence. But during that time he fought a malevolent monster called the 10-Tails. It was a primordial creature that was the progenitor of all the Chakra in the world. It's power was nearly infinite. The Sage of The Six Paths was the first ever Jinchuriki of the 10-Tails and he knew that when he died the beast would resume its reign of terror. So he used a powerful jutsu to divide the 10-Tails Chakra into 9 pieces and scatter them throughout the world. Those pieces of chakra became the 9 Tailed Beasts that you all know. Then he sealed the body of the beast into the object that you call the Moon.

Sakura: What does this have to do with the 10-Tailed Beast milady?

Kami: You see Sakura, Obito is the leader of an evil organization of ninjas. The name of that Organization is Akatsuki.

Naruto: Red Dawn. That's an interesting name.

Kami: It is. But this organizations goal is to try and bring peace to the world. This is how they are gonna do it. They are gonna capture all 9 of the Tailed Beasts and fuse them all back into their original form, the 10-Tails and Obito will become its Jinchuriki and with its power he's gonna cast an eternal Super Genjutsu called Infinite Tsukoyomi. By reflecting the 10-Tails eye off of the Moon he will cast the eternal genjutsu over the planet and create a perfect utopia. But what Obito doesn't know is that by doing this he will destabilize the planets core and it will cause the whole planet to explode. Completely obliterating everything.

We were absolutely horrified.

Me: That plan is not the path to peace milady. That is the path to Total Annihilation!

Mikoto: Obito what has happened to you!?

Haruna: The hatred of our clan that has spanned over the generations destroyed him completely.

Satsuki: I've heard a lot about cousin Obito and what he has done during the 3rd Great War and how he has done so much. But now the man that we heard about is gone forever.

Ami: We have to stop him at all costs or we have no future.

Akiko: Obito became a monster and he now is going to destroy us all if we don't stop him.

Kami: Yes and J.D., Naruto you were indeed correct. The Uchiha had been a major problem over the centuries. The only exceptions are Mikoto, Satsuki, Haruna and Itachi.

Me: Now we have a much bigger problem on our hands. Our biggest mission is to save the world and make sure that Obito pays for everything he has done.

Kami: I know you all can do it.

Me: Thank you milady. But there's also other ninjas and criminals other than Obito that need to be taken care of.

Kami: I know. Go get them my soldiers.

Kami vanished and went back to the Afterlife.

Me: All right. From now on we are gonna be called Team Fire Angel and our mission is to liberate the world from its most dangerous criminals and kill Obito Uchiha. Failure is not an option.

Naruto: No it's not and we're with you all the way big bro.

Sakura: We're with you all the way J.D.

Me: Hands in guys.

We did so.

Everyone: TEAM FIRE ANGEL SOAR AND BURN!

Kushina: I believe in all of you guys.

Mikoto: You can do it guys.

Kushina: Go get them!

Me: We will. Lets let Lord Hokage know what we found out.

Naruto: Right.

Me: But first lets get a change in wardrobe.

I snap my fingers and we got a change in wardrobe. We all had red sleeveless battle gis with flames on the bottom and on the back of our shirts was a symbol that was a phoenix with the kanji for fire in flames on it. Everyone also had swords like mine.

Me: There. Now this is an awesome Team Fire Angel uniform.

Naruto: It's amazing.

Sakura: I look awesome.

Akiko: We sure do. I never thought fire would be awesome for me.

Everyone agreed.

Me: Now lets head to Lord Hokage.

We did so.

* * *

Lord 3rd went over who passed and who failed their Genin Test.

Lord 3rd: All right. Lets find out who passed and who failed.

Unnamed Jonin: Team 1 failed.

Another Jonin: Team 2 failed.

Hayate: Team 3 failed.

Ebisu: Team 4 failed miserably.

Another Unnamed Jonin: Team 5 failed.

Last Unnamed Jonin: Team 6 failed.

Anko: Team 7 passed with flying colors.

Kurenai: Team 8 passed with flying colors as well.

Asuma: Team 10 passed too.

Kakashi: (Crying) Team 11 failed.

Anko: What a baby.

Lord 3rd: All right. Everyone but Anko, Kurenai, Asuma and Kakashi are dismissed.

Everyone but said people left.

Lord 3rd: How did your team pass Anko?

Anko: My test was to have them steal all of Bakashi's books and bring them to me so I can destroy them and they worked with magnificent teamwork and stealth and got them. Naruto distracted Kakashi and swiped his book when he didn't suspect it and they passed in 2 hours.

Kurenai laughed.

Kurenai: Someone should've put Kakashi in his place with that stupid smut book. And it's about time too.

Lord 3rd: (Laughs) That's true.

Just then we came in.

Me: Lord 3rd! We're sorry to come in like this but we got some big problems!

Lord 3rd: What's wrong J.D.?

We explained everything that Lady Kami told us and everyone was horrified. Kakashi however was absolutely stunned and horrified.

Kurenai: So Obito is alive!?

Asuma: And he's going to destroy the entire planet!?

Me: Yes. And he's going to launch a cataclysmic plan that will destroy the entire planet if we don't stop him.

Naruto: He launches it in 4 years. He's also the leader of an evil organization of rogue ninjas called Akatsuki.

Me: Yes. We have to stop him at all costs or the world as we know it will cease to exist forever.

Sakura: That's right.

Lord 3rd: ANBU call back my student Jiraiya. He's gonna want to know this.

ANBU: Yes sir!

Me: Lord Hokage let us train for this upcoming war. We have to be ready for anything and we have to liberate this world from anything evil. I will help train my team and anyone that wants to help as best as I can to the fullest extent and prepare them.

Lord 3rd: So be it.

I unsheathe my sword and stand in a knight position.

Me: Lord Hokage, I J.D. Knudson, leader of Team Fire Angel do solemnly swear to dedicate ourselves and gladly offer our services to you and to the protection of the Leaf and to the world. We graciously accept to carry on this mission to save our world from total destruction. Our swords and our services are yours.

Lord 3rd: Very well. Rise J.D. You are now known as the Knights of The New Fire and your ultimate mission when the time comes shall be to destroy the Akatsuki and liberate the world from their terroristic ways.

Me: We will not fail you Lord Hokage and we will make those fucking assholes pay for everything they have done to this world.

Naruto: We will bathe in their blood and mount their heads on pikes.

Me: Here's our oath. "When Hope is lost, Fire will Rekindle it. When love is replaced by hate, Fire will reignite it. All evil shall know the pain of fire. The Knights of The New Fire shall save all!"

Lord 3rd: Awesome oath everyone. Knights of The New Fire dismissed.

Me: Sir!

We went back to the Namikaze estate.

* * *

In the Namikaze estate we were sitting and learning more about this organization.

Sakura: So they're an organization of S-Rank rogue ninjas?

Me: Yes. And they have incredible power.

Naruto: I have to figure out how to let my tenant know about it.

Suddenly Naruto got his wish. He went unconscious. He was in his minds cape which was a sewer. He walked around and came across a huge room and it had a huge cage with a tag on the door with the kanji for seal on it.

Naruto walked up to the gate door and he heard what sounded like someone crying. He went into the cage and the crying got louder as he got closer. In the darkness of the cave he saw a beautiful woman with long red hair, red fox ears, red slit eyes, a black and red sleeveless kimono and 9 red long fox tails. She didn't have shoes on and she had the body of a goddess.

Naruto: Miss? Are you all right?

She saw Naruto and she hugged him.

9-Tails: Naruto! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!

Naruto: It's okay.

Natsumi: Oh I'm sorry Naruto. I'm Natsumi but you know me as the 9-Tails.

Naruto was shocked.

Naruto: You are the 9-Tails!? But you are absolutely beautiful!

Natsumi blushed when she heard that.

Natsumi: Thank you Naruto.

Naruto: You're welcome. I have a lot to tell you. I can use a jutsu to take you out of here.

Natsumi: I would like that very much Naruto.

Naruto: Cool.

Naruto woke up in the real world.

Me: Are you okay bro?

Naruto: Yes. I met my tenant the 9-Tails. I'll let her explain everything.

He concentrated and a blob of red came out of him and took the form of Natsumi. Everyone was shocked. So was I.

Me: Wow!

Natsumi: (Inhales) Ah. It feels great to be outside again.

Kushina: Natsumi!

Natsumi: Kushina!

They both hugged.

Me: So you are the 9-Tails.

Natsumi: That's right J.D. I know this is a shock to you all but I have a lot to explain for what has happened.

Natsumi revealed everything. We were shocked and amazed and horrified by what she told us. But we forgave her and we promised to help her out in any way we can.

Continues in Chapter 8

* * *

I wanted to make this a great chapter where we find out about the Akatsuki and have the 9-Tails be a beautiful woman. I saw it in several fanfics.


	8. Council's Corruption No More

In the Namikaze Estate we were resting and figuring out how the Akatsuki were going to move and how they were gonna go after the Jinchuriki.

Me: Okay their first target is the 7-Tails Jinchuriki and he or she lives in the Hidden Waterfall village.

Natsumi: Yes and they'll be going after Chomei first.

Naruto: So we have to get to the 7-Tails before they do in 4 years.

Me: Yes. Those evil fucking asslickers are gonna be in for a rude awakening when they do.

Sakura: Yes.

An ANBU came in.

Eagle: Knights of The New Fire, sorry to interrupt but the Leaf Council has called for you.

Me: We were just figuring out the Akatsuki's route on how they will go after the Jinchuriki.

Eagle: Good thinking J.D. Always got to figure out your enemies path.

Me: Indeed. We're on our way.

Eagle left.

Me: Now we can put those Civilian Council fuckers in their place.

Naruto: You said it bro.

Me: Also I have a strong feeling that motherfucking asshole Sasuke griped and bitched to those Civilian Council fuckers.

Sakura: I have a feeling you're right J.D.

Natsumi: If they did then they will regret it.

Haruna: You said it.

We left for the Council Chamber.

* * *

We go into the council chambers and to our surprise we saw Sasuke smiling arrogantly and smugly and the Civilian Council and Elder Council was looking at us with extreme hate and the Shinobi Council.

Me: Hello Counselors, Ladies and Gentleman of the honorable Shinobi Council and Fuckhead Shitkickers of the Civilian Peanut Gallery.

The Shinobi Council laughed at the Civilian Council.

Rose: SHUT UP ASSHOLE!

Me: You shut up whore! Now what's this meeting about?

Civilian Councilman: We demand that you give all your techniques and powers to Lord Sasuke!

Me: Looks like I was right. Let me think here. Mmm. No fucking way you shiteaters!

Civilian Councilman 2: You will give them to him whether you like it or not!

Naruto: Back off you shitface!

Me: We don't take orders from motherfucking chickenshits like you. We are shinobi and you don't boss us around.

Rose: YOU WILL DO...

Me: (Echoing) **SILENCE!**

The power of my voice was so strong that it blew her into the wall.

Me: There are many things you fuckheads don't know about me. And that was one of them. My voice is so powerful that I can kill people with just one little word. That was your only warning shot.

(Note: I got that ability from the 1984 movie Dune. I figured it would be an awesome power to have for me.)

Shikaku: I didn't know this kind of power existed J.D.

Sakura: It's really cool Mr. Nara.

Rose: You agree with this Sakura!?

Sakura: I do "mother" and you don't have anymore to say in this matter.

Akiko: And his word shall carry death eternal to those who stand against the righteous.

Ami: Well said Akiko.

Sasuke: You will give me your power! I am your superior!

Me: Nice try, but we don't take orders from shitkickers like you faggot!

Sasuke: Then I will kill you and take them from your dead corpse!

He pulled out a kunai and charged at me and then I flipped him over and bend his arm and the bone was protruding through his arm as he screamed in pain.

Me: That was your only warning Duck Shiteater! Next time it will be your fucking legs!

Civilian Councilman 3: He hurt Lord Sasuke! ANBU ARREST THAT ASSHOLE!

Me: Nice try you faggot fucking assholes! But they only answer to the Hokage and no one else. But ordering them is the same as treason.

Lord Hokage appeared in the room.

Lord 3rd: I agree. ANBU arrest that man.

They did so and took him away.

Me: Sorry about all the commotion in here Lord Hokage. These douchebags on the civilian council called this meeting and it was because their precious faggot fucker Sasuke here griped and moaned about him not getting power and all that fucking nonsense. Sasuke tried to kill me and I broke his arm in self defense.

Lord 3rd: That's all right J.D.

Choza: It's true Lord Hokage. He did so in self defense.

Sakura: Also "mother" I know everything about what you did to me.

Rose: What do you mean?

Sakura: You tried to turn me into a powerless weak fangirl that loves a power-hungry ruthless monster like Sasuke Uchiha and it was all for money and power! You used me for that purpose! You tried to get me to hate a brave, sweet and kind boy all for your selfish hatred of the Uzumaki and Namikaze names!

Inoichi: Who are you talking about Sakura?

Sakura hugged Naruto and he hugged her too.

Sakura: I'm talking about the boy and man I love: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Rose: HOW DARE YOU LOVE THAT DEMON YOU LITTLE WHORE!?

Haruna: You shut up Rose!

Satsuki: You poisoned her mind with lies and made her become a monster bent on wanting to get FUCKFACE SASUKE! Sorry mom.

Mikoto: No it's alright Satsuki. This monster is not my son. He's just an accursed spawn of Satan himself.

Me: Well said Mikoto.

Sakura: (YELLING) I HATE YOU MOTHER! NARUTO IS NOT A DEMON! YOU ARE! YOU SHUNNED AND DESPISED A BOY FOR SOMETHING HE HAD NO CONTROL OVER AND YOU TRIED TO GET ME TO LOVE A RUTHLESS MONSTER LIKE THAT EVIL BOY DATING PRICK! SASUKE IS A MONSTER AND HE CAN GO TO HELL AND YOU CAN JOIN HIM!

But Rose was now seeing Red.

Rose: (ENRAGED SCREAMING) THAT'S IT! YOU WILL NEVER TALK TO ME THIS WAY YOU UGLY DEMON-LOVING WHORE! YOU ARE NOT MY DAUGHTER AND YOU ARE NEVER ALLOWED TO BE A MEMBER OF THE HARUNO CLAN AGAIN! IF YOU EVER COME BACK I WILL KILL YOU!

We all gasp in shock! Sakura was effectively disowned by her own mother and was no longer allowed to carry the Haruno name!

Sakura cried hard into Naruto's chest and he comforted her.

Me: You fucking monster whore!

I threw a fireball at Rose Haruno and ignited her and she screamed in excruciating pain as she burned. She was then reduced to ashes in seconds. Her evil soul went into my book forever.

Me: Burn in eternal Hell bitch.

Everyone couldn't help but feel sorry for Sakura.

Me: Lord Hokage, I'm sorry you had to see that.

Lord 3rd: That's all right J.D. but she deserved it nonetheless. Her screeching was giving us all a headache.

We all agreed.

Me: I agree sir. That witch deserved to be put in her place. I think it would be a good idea if we got rid of the Civilian Council completely. They have been a menace to this entire village ever since it was started and they've taken too much power from you and abusing it for their own selfish purposes.

Yugito: I agree Lord Hokage.

Lord 3rd: Very well. All those who approve?

The Shinobi Council raised their hands and we did too.

Lord 3rd: All those oppose?

The Civilian Council raised their hands.

Lord 3rd: Motion carries. Civilian Council you are hereby disbanded.

Me: Serves you motherfucking shitkickers right. Also there's now going to be Hell to pay for having you abuse my little brother.

We revealed the full extent of the abuse that Naruto had to endure and was about to endure at the hands of those civilian asswipes had I not arrived and they were hereby ordered to pay Naruto 500 million ryo in restitution and they were either fired from their jobs, executed, or thrown in prison forever. And if that weren't bad enough for Sasuke, he was made completely dirt poor and he had been stripped of his Shinobi license and he will never be permitted to become one. He was also banished from the Uchiha clan forever. Severing his ties to the Uchiha name and his Sharingan was permanently sealed and his jutsu library and weaponry was made ours. But he swore to get revenge. Later it was time for us to start our job as Shinobi. The corruption of the Civilian Council was no more.

Continues in chapter 9


	9. Training, Missions and Sasuke Trouble

Anko had been training us hard into the ground for 6 whole months straight in everything in all fields. She taught us how fight with swords, found out our Chakra Natures, she taught us Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu and more.

Now it was time for our missions. Unfortunately they were D-Rank Missions. But they were the missions that we like. Naruto liked the gardening and farming missions.

On a farming mission we made an unusual discovery.

Me: I do like the farming missions.

I was picking carrots and then I hit something made of metal.

CLUNK!

Me: Huh? What the hell?

I brush off the dust and unearthed a metal handle.

Me: What's this? (Shouts) Hey guys! I think I found something!

Everyone came over.

Naruto: What is it bro?

Me: I don't know but lets find out.

Me and Naruto lifted up the handle and it was a big door. It opened with a loud squeak and suddenly when it was opened a nasty foul stench came out of the passage.

Sakura: Ugh! That is nasty!

Me: Oh good god! That smells horrible!

Naruto: (Sniffs) Smells like blood, death, chemicals and snakes down there.

Me: Snakes? Lets go down and see. We may have stumbled onto one of Orochimaru's labs.

We went down and it was dark and the stench of evil was in the hall. We go into a room at the end of the hall and in it was a big room with a huge laboratory.

Me: Whoa! What a laboratory.

Haruna: This is definitely one of Orochimaru's old labs.

Ami: Anko told me a lot about Orochimaru and how smart he was with his chemicals and sciences.

Akiko: What was he specialized in science?

Me: Lord 3rd told us that he was experimenting with Forbidden Jutsu and that he was trying to find a way to achieve true immortality so he can learn all the jutsu in the world and become the ultimate shinobi.

Sakura: That is absolutely insane.

Satsuki: It sure is.

Me: Yeah. Naruto you go get Lord 3rd and tell him what we found and Anko-sensei is gonna want to know too.

Naruto: I'm on it bro.

Naruto vanished in a flash of orange light.

* * *

In the Hokage's office Lord 3rd was relaxing while his clones were working when Naruto appeared in a flash.

Lord 3rd: Naruto. What's wrong?

Naruto: Sorry to bother you and appear like this Sarutobi-sensei but we may have stumbled onto one of Orochimaru's labs in the farm we were given our mission for.

Lord 3rd gasped.

Lord 3rd: Hold my calls. ANBU come with me. Lead us to it Naruto.

Naruto: Right.

They vanished in a flash of orange light and reappeared in the lab.

Naruto: It's right here Sarutobi-sensei.

They saw the lab.

Lord 3rd: It is one of my wayward students labs. Good work Knights.

Me: Thank you Lord 3rd.

Lord 3rd: Lets take a look around and see what we can find.

Me: Okay.

We looked around and found all kinds of crazy experiments, log books, records and more.

Me: Boy Orochimaru may be a smart guy but he is one incredibly fucked up piece of shit! Look at this experiment that he did. He was messing around with the genetic components of the 1st Hokage.

Lord 3rd gasped and he read the log and he was horrified.

Lord 3rd: He defiled Hashirama-senseis tomb.

Tiger: If I may Lord Hokage I need to tell them my story.

Lord 3rd: Certainly Tenzo.

Tenzo revealed his face.

Tenzo: You see Knights, I am the sole survivor of the experiment you found. Orochimaru kidnapped 60 children and spliced their genetic components with the genes of the 1st Hokage so that he can not only have one of us use the Wood Style Kekkei Genkai but also have control over Tailed Beasts. But their bodies violently rejected the experiment and died rapidly. I was the sole survivor and that's how I'm to utilize the Wood Style Jutsu.

Me: So you were artificially engrafted with the Wood Style Kekkei Genkai?

Tenzo: That's right.

Me: That's incredible! Orochimaru's experiment was not a total failure and it resurrected the Wood Style jutsu in you.

Tenzo: That's right. Orochimaru did give me the Wood Style Kekkei Genkai but through artificial means.

Sakura: That's crazy.

Me: Orochimaru is one seriously fucked up motherfucking megalomaniacal pedophile.

Lord 3rd: (Laughs) You said it J.D.

Naruto: And I heard from Jiraiya-sensei that he founded his own village called the Hidden Sound and it's a village full of his experiments.

Me: So the Hidden Sound Village is a village full of mutant barbarian fucks. He's really playing with fire and Orochimaru is now #2 on the Knights of The New Fire's hitlist.

Ami: He sure is.

Sakura was reading a log book and she made a horrifying discovery.

Sakura: Guys! I found a terrifying discovery!

She handed me the book and I read it. I gasped.

Me: (Gasp) That fuck found her and healed her.

Naruto: Orochimaru found who?

Me: He found Rin Nohara and healed her. This way.

We go into a room and there was a tank and in it was Rin Nohara in a tank in suspended animation and she was fully healed.

Lord 3rd: It's Rin Nohara.

Sakura: She's alive after all these years.

Naruto: One of dad's students is alive.

Natsumi: How did Orochimaru find her?

Me: That's what I would like to know too Natsumi. Lets get her out.

We go to the tank and I looked around and pressed a button and it drained and opened.

Rin fell out and Naruto caught her and wrapped her in a blanket.

Me: Lets get her to the hospital and blow this lab up.

Lord 3rd: Okay.

We got out of the hideout and fired an energy blast down the door and it exploded into an incredible fireball.

KRABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Me: That's it for that fuckers lab.

Naruto: Yep.

Me: I'll have my report ready for you after we drop Rin off at the hospital Lord Hokage.

Lord 3rd: Understood J.D.

After we dropped Rin off at the Hospital I reported everything to him and he gave us all S-Rank mission credit.

* * *

In the hospital we were with Rin and she was waking up. She was in a hospital gown.

Me: Rin? Rin?

Rin: (Weakly) Where? Where am I?

Me: You're in the Hidden Leaf Hospital.

Rin: How did I get here?

Naruto: We found you in a tank in a laboratory in suspended animation.

Me: We found you 13 years later.

Rin: 13 years!? Where's Minato-sensei!?

Me: (Sigh) I'm sorry Rin. He's dead. We have a lot to tell you.

We revealed everything that happened over the course of 13 years and Rin had tears stream down her eyes and she was crying hard.

Sakura comforted her.

Sakura: It's all right Rin.

Rin: (Crying) Minato-sensei!

Me: I know Rin.

Naruto: We're glad you're okay though Rin. But my father would not want to see you sad like this.

Ami: It's true Rin.

After Rin calmed down we explained what happened during that time and she was shocked.

Rin: So you are Minato-sensei's son Naruto?

Naruto: I sure am. People say that the resemblance between me and my father is completely uncanny and they are right.

Rin: You look so much like him Naruto. Where's Kakashi?

Me: Kakashi is now a Jonin Sensei and he's training his own team unfortunately because of those fuckers on the disbanded Civilian Council.

Rin: Those dirtbags. They've been a menace to us shinobi ever since this village started.

Sakura: Tell me about it.

Rin: And they're still continuing their evil activities in hiding. What a bunch of monsters.

Natsumi: No kidding. They make us Tailed Beasts look like tamed kittens in comparison.

Me: Bunch of rotten dicks.

Rin was later placed in our team as a member of the Knights of The New Fire. Unfortunately because everyone thought she was dead she has to start over as a genin but Naruto assured her that she made it to Chunin once and she can do so again. Orochimaru spliced her with Phoenix DNA and as a result she got Phoenix Wings and she can not only fly with wings but also her Fire Style Nature has gotten so strong and powerfully enhanced that she doesn't need Chakra to do them. She now has amazing clothes on her. She has a black sleeveless battle dress, black bicycle shorts, black shoes and a sword like ours.

* * *

Later as we trained in the Forest of Death we got an unexpected visitor. It was Sasuke.

Sasuke: J.D. Knudson!

We saw him and with him were his cronies on the disbanded Civilian Council.

Me: Well if it isn't Sasu-gay and the disgraced citizens of Fuckenstein.

We laughed.

Civilian 1: Shut up!

Me: What brings you fucklips to our training grounds?

Civilian 2: You are all hereby ordered to relinquish your ranks and techniques and give them to Lord Sasuke!

Ami: (Scoffs) Lord Sasuke!?

Haruna: You just will never learn stupid Sasuke.

Me: You fuckheads are so stupid. I thought I made it clear that you can't tell us what to do because we don't take orders from you.

Naruto: We only listen to the Hokage and no one else.

Sakura: So go back to your little homes and go fuck yourselves into oblivion.

Me: Ooh well said Sakura.

Sasuke: You will hand over your techniques and ranks and I will have them even if I have to kill you all to get them!

Me: Then come and try it you gay freak!

Sasuke: You asshole! (Goes through Hand Signs) FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!

He blew a huge fireball at us.

Me: You will just never learn will you?

When the fireball was close it was sucked into my body and it made me stronger.

Sasuke came at me and he tried to slash me with a kunai but I dodged all his attacks and he threw a paper bomb at me and I blew it back at him an it landed in the ground and exploded.

KABOOM!

Me: That was pathetic.

Sasuke tried to punch and kick me at a relentless level but I was blocking all his attacks.

Me: (Blocking his attacks) If this is all you're made of you fucker it's really pathetic.

Sasuke: (ENRAGED YELLING) I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!

Me: You can't even land a hand on me you homosexual motherfucker.

Sasuke: I WON'T STOP UNTIL YOU ARE DEAD YOU PUTRID FUCKING ASSHOLE!

I kicked him in the face with devastating force and he crashed onto the ground and was holding his face in pain.

Me: All that hatred and rage and you have no love for anyone other than yourself. I pity you Sasuke.

Sasuke: (Spits out blood) SAVE YOUR PITY FOR WHEN YOU DIE PISSANT!

Then Anko came and knocked him out with a chop to the back of his head.

Anko: Some scum just will never learn.

Me: No they won't. Thanks Anko-sensei. What an asshole.

Anko: Yep. The ANBU dealt with his friends and he won't have anyone to help him now.

Me: Good. I hope he likes the cold black emptiness of a dark prison cell. But I want to face him in the first match of the preliminaries of the Chunin Exams coming up.

Anko: I have a feeling you're gonna get it J.D.

An ANBU came.

Toad: Knights of The New Fire, Lord Hokage has called for you.

Me: We're on our way.

We went to the Hokage's office.

* * *

Another chapter complete. This one was an interesting one. I incorporated some ideas I wrote down in my books I wrote at home into this one. Part 10 is coming soon.


	10. Trouble in The Land of Waves

In the Hokage's office Lord Hokage was relaxing and we came into the office.

Me: Knights of The New Fire reporting for duty Lord Hokage.

We saluted him.

Lord 3rd: At ease. Now I have a C-Rank escort mission for you all. You can come in now.

The door opened and in came Tazuna from the Land of Waves.

Tazuna: These are the... (Sees me and Naruto) Well aren't you both a sight for sore eyes. It's good to see you again J.D., Naruto.

Me: You too Tazuna.

Naruto: It's been a while you old drunk.

Lord 3rd: How is it that you two know Tazuna?

Me: We had to do most of our training away from the village because our powers are highly destructive and they can cause a lot of damage. So to avoid having people get hurt we had to train away from the village.

Naruto: Better to be safe than sorry Sarutobi-sensei.

Lord 3rd: Ah good thinking and yes from what you've told me in your training progress you're right about that.

Me: Yes. We met Tazuna on one of our training excursions and we saw him being harassed by some fucking bandits. Those shitholes were harassing him and we killed them and saved his life.

Tazuna: That's right. You both have an amazing talent.

Me: Yes. So what brings you to the Leaf, Tazuna?

Tazuna: I'm afraid the news isn't good J.D. The Land of Waves is under the control of the tyrannical oppression of Gato.

Akiko: Gato of Gato Shipping and Transport?

Lord 3rd: Hmm. From what I remember he's one of the richest Shipping magnates in all of the 5 Great Nations.

Tazuna: Yes but that's just a front for his true operation. He's really one of the meanest crime lords in all of the criminal underworld. He took complete control of the Land of Waves and the shipping routes and has been taxing the entirety of the village dry. He's a ruthless tyrant and he's also imprisoning our villages women to sell on the market. To make things worse, he killed my son in law Kaiza.

We gasped.

Tazuna: Kaiza tried to stand up to him but Gato killed him in front of everyone and robbed us of all of our hope and courage. He demoralized the people and made us powerless against him. My grandson Inari was changed as a result. Gato has the Land of Waves completely under his rule of fear. I'm building the bridge to connect the Land to the mainland and it will stop his operation. But Gato has even hired Rogue Ninjas to try and kill me. We only had enough money to afford a C-Rank Mission and we had to bankrupt our entire treasury to afford it. I came here to get help because it was closest.

Lord 3rd: This is a very serious matter Tazuna. This is a B to low S-Rank and it's very dangerous.

Me: And the Knights of The New Fire will answer.

Tazuna had a look of happiness on his face.

Me: Tazuna we would never abandon a friend in need. We helped save you from bandits and now we will answer the Land of Waves call for help. Swords in!

We unsheathed our swords and said our oath.

Knights: WHEN HOPE IS LOST, FIRE WILL REKINDLE IT. WHEN LOVE IS REPLACED BY HATE, FIRE WILL REIGNITE IT. ALL EVIL SHALL KNOW THE PAIN OF FIRE. THE KNIGHTS OF THE NEW FIRE SHALL SAVE ALL!

Tazuna was amazed by our oath.

Tazuna: Thank you so much guys! Our land would owe you big time.

Lord 3rd: I know you all can do it. Be careful out there guys. Also I think you'll love this too.

Kushina came in and she was in her Jonin uniform.

Naruto: Wow. Mom you look amazing in a Jonin Uniform.

Kushina: Thanks sweetie. It feels great to get back into the field you know.

Lord 3rd: (Laughs) It's good to have you back in the ranks Kushina.

Tazuna: Kushina Uzumaki!? You're all right!

Kushina: Beer-gorger Tazuna. Its been a while.

They hugged.

Me: I didn't know you two knew each other Kushina.

Kushina: Tazuna is a good friend of mine. We go way back.

Me: I believe it.

Kushina: Yeah. Meet at the gates in 20 minutes.

Me: Yes ma'am.

We did so and Naruto went to the weapons shop and got an unexpected surprise from it. We had everything ready and we were all set.

Me: All right. Are we all set?

Kushina: I'm ready ya know.

Me: All right. Once we go out there we have to be ready for anything and always stay on the alert.

Rin: We're with you all the way J.D.

Me: Okay. Knights of The New Fire lets move out!

We were on our way to the Land of Waves. We were walking down a path to the Land of Waves and we were on the alert for bandits.

Sakura: Nothing yet.

Me: Lets hope it stays that way.

We continued walking and then we saw something unusual in the road.

Me: Wait. This doesn't make sense. Those puddles are not supposed to be here.

Naruto: I feel it. **LIGHT STYLE: RAINBOW DRAGON!**

Naruto sent a dragon made of rainbow light at the puddles and it hit them and exploded.

KABOOM!

Out of the smoke and fire came the Demon Brothers - Gozu and Meizu.

Me: The fuckface Demon Brothers - Gozu and Meizu.

Rin: I got this.

Rin threw a fireball at them and ignited them and they screamed in pain as they were burning. I fired a blast of energy and vaporized them. All that was left of them were their severed heads and weapons.

Me: Serves those assholes right.

Naruto sealed the heads and weapons into scrolls.

Ami: What are you doing Naruto?

Naruto: There's a bounty on their heads and a bonus goes with it when including their weapons.

Me: Good thinking bro. Those fucks were no match for the Knights of The New Fire.

Akiko: No they weren't.

Me: You were right Tazuna. Gato did hire Rogue Ninjas to do most of his dirty work. And if he hired the Demon Brothers then that means that he has hired Zabuza as well. That fucking midget fuckhead will never touch another gold coin by the time we're done with him. Lets go.

We pressed on and got to a boat in the water.

Boatman: Tazuna. Glad you're safe.

Tazuna: Thanks to the ninja I brought with me.

Me: We are the Knights of The New Fire. We've come to kill Gato.

Boatman: Thank you so much. Lets go.

We went onto the water and we went under a huge bridge and it was a breathtaking marvel.

Me: (Whispering) Is that the bridge you're building Tazuna?

Tazuna: (Whispering) It sure is. Isn't she a beaut?

Naruto: (Whispering) It sure is.

They got to shore and went through a forest.

Me: Wait. I sense two Chakra signals up ahead.

Kushina: I feel it too. One is of Jonin Level power and the other is of Chunin Level strength.

Rin: I can feel it too.

Me: Let me see here.

I concentrated and found the signals and then I heard rustling in the bushes.

Naruto went over and pulled out a little white rabbit.

Naruto: It's Haku's white rabbit.

Sakura: He's so cute.

Haruna: He sure is.

I heard a whooshing sound coming towards us.

Me: Hit the dirt!

We ducked and a huge sword flew over us and imbedded into a nearby tree. Standing on the handle was Zabuza Momochi the Demon of The Mist.

Zabuza: Well I might've known the bridge builder was... (Sees me and laughs) Well I don't believe it. J.D. Knudson and Naruto Uzumaki! I didn't expect to see you here.

Me: You sure know how to make a scary entrance Zabuza. But it's good to see you again.

Zabuza: You too J.D.

Naruto: So Gato hired you as well huh?

Zabuza: He sure did Naruto.

Sakura: How do you guys know Zabuza?

Me: During our training trip away from the village, we saved him and Haku from Hunter Ninjas.

Naruto: That's right.

Haku came out.

Haku: That's right. It's good to see you again J.D., Naruto.

Me: You too Haku. How have you been?

Haku: I've been doing good.

Me: That's good. We are now a group called The Knights of The New Fire. I'm the leader of the group.

Naruto: I'm the second in command.

Zabuza: You are an extraordinary group.

Me: It's a long story.

Haku: Who are the rest?

Sakura: Oh sorry. I'm Sakura Uzumaki Namikaze. I was formerly a member of the Haruno Clan.

Naruto: Sakura has a dark story. It was mostly due to the corruption of the Leaf Civilian Council.

Zabuza: Ah. I'm sorry.

Sakura: It's okay.

Haruna: I'm Haruna Uchiha.

Satsuki: And I'm Satsuki Uchiha.

Haruna & Satsuki: We're the twins of the Black Fire.

Haku: I heard that the Uchiha Clan was killed all in one night.

Me: That's right. Because of the Council's corruption, Itachi Uchiha was forced to kill the entirety of the clan against his will. We got Haruna, Satsuki and their mother Mikoto out of there.

Zabuza: Your village is having a lot of corruption problems.

Me: Tell me about it. Those fuckheads are causing so many problems that they have taken too much power from the Hokage and we need to stop them.

Haku: That is not right.

Me: No it is not.

Akiko: I'm Akiko Suzuki the Maiden of the Nebula.

Ami: I'm Ami Mitarashi the Inferno Cobra Swordmistress.

Yugito: I'm Yugito Nii the 2-Tails Jinchuriki.

Yakumo: I'm Yakumo Kurama the Phantom Illusion.

Natsumi: I'm Natsumi but you know me as something else.

Rin: And I'm Rin Nohara the Phoenix Angel and Veteran of the 3rd Great War.

Me: It's a long story with Rin as well.

Zabuza: Pleasure to meet you all.

Me: We have a message that we would like you to deliver to Gato.

Zabuza: Okay.

Me: Tell him that The Knights of The New Fire will kill him and rain Fire and Brimstone on his greedy tyrannical fucking shitkicking ass and make him pay with his life burning in the sea of fire in Hell.

Zabuza: I'll be sure he gets the message.

Me: Okay.

Naruto: Shall we have a spar like old times Zabuza?

Zabuza: (Laughs) You know it kid.

Naruto: I have a new toy I've been wanting to try out.

Naruto held his arm out and unsealed something. He had in his hand a trident and Kushina and Sakura instantly recognized it.

Kushina: (Shocked) It! It can't be!

Sakura: That trident! It's the Nejibana!

Akiko: I thought it was just a legend.

Me: Incredible!

Ami: What is the Nejibana?

Sakura: The Nejibana, a legendary weapon of the Uzumaki Clan, it's said that only an Uzumaki pure of heart can wield it and use it to it's full potential, it grants the wielder the power of the seas, the ability to cause earthquakes and let's the wielder breathe underwater, it's said to be indestructible and legend has it that the Nejibana was blessed by the sea god, Poseidon himself.

Me: (Shocked) Unbelievable!

Kushina: It's one of 7 weapons that belong to our clan.

Naruto: Lets dance Zabuza.

He went at Zabuza and swiped the Nejibana and a huge wave of water came and slammed into him and pushed him back and Naruto and Zabuza clashed and sparks were flying everywhere. Naruto was fairing really well against him.

Naruto backed away.

Naruto: LIGHT STYLE NINJA ART: RED RIBBON WHIP!

Naruto sent 2 bands of red light and they lashed at Zabuza but he dodged them all and he then went through hand signs of his own.

Naruto: LIGHT STYLE: RAINBOW DRAGON!

Zabuza: WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON!

The dragons collided and exploded with incredible power.

KRABOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

The power of the shockwave from the explosion was incredible.

Me: Wow! What power!

Sakura: Incredible!

Tazuna: That was amazing.

Kushina: It sure was.

Naruto kicked him in the face and sent him skidding on the water.

Naruto: WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON!

He sent a water dragon at Zabuza and it hit him and sent him flying and he crashed into a tree.

Zabuza was on the ground and he was beaten.

Zabuza: Impressive kid. J.D. taught you really well.

Naruto: Thanks Zabuza. We'll see you in a week okay?

Zabuza: Will do. Haku we're going.

Haku came and got Zabuza.

Haku: See you around Naruto.

Naruto: Will do Haku.

They left and Naruto regrouped with us.

Me: That was well done bro.

Naruto: Thanks big bro.

Sakura: How far are we to your house Tazuna?

Tazuna: Half a mile. (Points to a hill) It's over that hill.

Me: Tazuna, I promise that little midget tyrant fuckface will pay dearly for everything he has done to the Wave. The Knights of The New Fire will never let any evil deed go unpunished.

Tazuna: Thank you so much J.D.

Me: You're welcome.

We then arrived at Tazuna's house.

Tazuna: Here we are. (Opens the door and we walk in) Tsunami I'm home!

Tsunami came.

Tsunami: I'm glad you're safe father.

Tazuna: Thanks to these brave ninja here.

Me: Hey Tsunami.

Naruto: It's great to see you again.

Tsunami: (Gasps) J.D., Naruto! It's great to see you too!

Me: You too Tsunami.

Naruto: We heard whats been going on and we came to help you deal with Gato for good.

Me: We are known as the Knights of The New Fire and our big mission is to eradicate all the evil in this world.

Sakura: That's right.

Me: Oh I'm sorry. We haven't introduced our friends and teammates.

Sakura: I'm Sakura Uzumaki Namikaze. I was formerly part of the Haruno Clan.

Haruna: I'm Haruna Uchiha.

Satsuki: I'm Satsuki Uchiha.

Haruna & Satsuki: We're twins.

Ami: I'm Ami Mitarashi.

Rin: I'm Rin Nohara.

Yakumo: I'm Yakumo Kurama.

Yugito: I'm Yugito Nii.

Natsumi: I'm Natsumi, but you know me as something else.

Akiko: And I'm Akiko Suzuki.

Tsunami: It's an honor to meet all of you. Thank you for answering our call.

Me: You're welcome Tsunami.

At the dinner table we were letting Tsunami know what has been happening.

Tsunami: That's amazing. I'm glad you came back to Naruto, Kushina.

Kushina: Thanks Tsunami. You were no older than 5-years-old when I saw you last.

Tsunami: Feels like forever ago.

Me: It sure does.

Tazuna: J.D. how did you come up with the name of your group?

Me: Well we were originally going to be called Team Fire Angel. But Lord Hokage decided to call us the Knights of The New Fire. We found out from Lady Kami herself that an evil organization of S-Rank Rogue Ninjas is going to destroy the entire planet with the power of the 9 Tailed Beasts.

Tsunami and Tazuna gasped in shock.

Tazuna: Are you serious?

Me: We are.

Sakura: The name of this organization is called Akatsuki and the entire planet is now in grave danger because of them.

Natsumi: That's right. I'm one of their targets. Have you and Tsunami heard of the 9-Tails attack on the Leaf?

Tsunami: We sure have. That was awful.

Natsumi: Yes. I am the 9-Tailed Fox.

Kushina: I was her previous host and a Masked Man ripped her out of me and forced her to go on a rampage against her will.

Naruto: She was under the control of a rogue Uchiha.

Tazuna: But there's only two people that were capable of controlling Tailed Beasts.

Sakura: That's right. They were our village's founding fathers Hashirama Senju our villages 1st Hokage and Madara Uchiha the leader of the Uchiha Clan.

Me: But now we found out that there is a third man. That man is Naruto's fathers student thought to have died in the 3rd Great War: Obito Uchiha.

Tsunami: Oh man. I've heard about him. He was the Hero of The Sharingan. He did so much for the Leaf Village.

Tazuna: But I thought he was dead.

Kushina: That's what we once thought as well.

Me: Lady Kami herself told us that Obito is alive. He was healed by Madara Uchiha who survived his battle with the 1st Hokage somehow and was in hiding. Obito is the true mastermind behind Natsumi's forced rampage. The man we once knew is now gone forever. I never knew Obito, but he's now lost to the darkness.

Tazuna: That's awful.

Rin: Yeah. The man I loved is now a heartless monster hellbent on destroying the entire planet.

Me: Yeah. And we have to stop him at all costs or we have no future.

Yugito Nii: That's right. I too am one of their targets. I'm the 2-Tails Jinchuriki.

Me: Yeah. We won't let the Akatsuki get away with their crimes.

Tsunami: Well I believe in you guys. You can do it.

Me: Thanks Tsunami.

Kushina: But Naruto one thing still puzzles me. How did you get the Nejibana?

Naruto: I found it at the Higurashi Weapons shop. Tenten's uncle had it on display as a regular rusty pitchfork. But when I picked it up it glowed an ocean blue and turned into the Nejibana.

Me: I never even knew a weapon like this even existed. And there are seven of them?

Sakura: That's right J.D.

Satsuki: What exactly are these weapons?

Tazuna came back with a book.

Tazuna: Here. This'll tell you everything you need to know about them.

Tazuna handed the book to Naruto.

Naruto: Thanks Tazuna.

Naruto scrolled through the book and found the weapons.

Naruto: Here it is. "The Legend of The Weapons of the Uzumaki Clan."

Sakura: Can you read it to us Naruto?

Naruto: Sure. (Reads)

" _Over 1,000 years ago, an Uzumaki by the name of Totosai watched as his clan members were being used for slavery,_

 _Young Totosai wanted to bring peace, love and hope to his clan and to others, so he decided to forge 7 magical weapons that could be the backbone for giving the Uzumaki Clan so much hope and courage,_

 _In his 10 years of forging, Totosai made 7 powerful weapons for his clan,_

 _Nejibana, the weapon forged from the fang of the legendary sea monster, the Kraken, it can grant the wielder power over the seas, allows the wielder to breathe underwater, cause earthquakes and is said to be indestructable._

 _Zangetsu, the weapon forged from a moonstone that fell to earth from the moon, it can grant the wielder the ability to stop major bleeding, can enhance the wielder's strength and speed, the ability to make clones at will to outnumber his/her opponent and grants teleportation powers to the wielder._

 _Hyorinmaru, the weapon forged from the bones of an Ice Dragon, it grants the wielder enhanced speed and gives it's wielder the ability to generate Ice to freeze and obliterate the enemy into pieces._

 _Ryujin Jakka, the weapon forged from the ashes of a Phoenix, it grants the wielder complete control over fire, can produce a fire so powerful it can be nearly impossible to cut through and put out, a fire that reduces all creation to ash._

 _Tessaiga, the weapon forged from the fangs of the king of the Dog Demons, it grants the wielder the ability to slay 1000 lives in one swing, it also has other abilities that the wielder needs to discover._

 _Tenseiga, the weapon forged from the blood of an Archangel losing blood while fighting a demon, it grants the wielder the ability to save 1000 lives in one swing, purify the cursed and heal the sick, even grants the wielder the power to send the most corrupted tyrrants and enemies to the netherworld and can produce a barrier to protect the wielder._

 _And the most powerful and most terrifying weapon that Totosai ever created._

 _A weapon forged from the fires of hell, the light of the heavens and the life of the earth, it is a sword called, Mokushiroku, a word that means 'Apocalypse'._

 _Mokushiroku, it grants the wielder unimaginable power, the ability to alter fate, reality, time and space, and this weapon is the key to the beginning of the Apocalypse, and Totosai communicated with the gods that Mokushiroku would only be used as a last resort, only to be used if it's absolutely nessecary._

 _The gods agreed that Mokushiroku would be used when it's services would be needed, and Totosai needed to find worthy canidates for these powerful weapons, and he found some in his own clan._

 _Kaien Uzumaki was given the Nejibana, Ichigo Uzumaki was given Zangetsu, Toshiro Uzumaki was given Hyorinmaru, Genryusai Uzumaki was given Ryujin Jakka, Inuyasha Uzumaki was given Tessaiga and Sesshomaru Uzumaki was given Tenseiga._

 _The six have fought against the powerful foe that was the mastermind who started the slavery of the Uzumaki Clan, his name is Akuma Shadouu-Oka._

 _The six warriors were closing in on victory when Akuma suddenly unleashed a powerful beast onto the Elemental Nations, Leviathan._

 _The six Uzumaki warriors were close to defeat, but Totosai sees this as the perfect moment to use Mokushiroku, he finds a perfect warrior of the Uzumaki Clan to defeat the Leviathan, the name of the worthy Uzumaki is Senso Uzumaki._

 _With the help of Senso Uzumaki, the other six were able to defeat Leviathan and banished it into the Underworld, hoping that he wouldn't rise again, and Akuma was captured, and the Uzumaki's locked him in a deep dungeon and Akuma was chained to the floor, but the Uzumaki Clan was afraid that Akuma would escape and terrorize them again, so they sealed him away inside a black coffin, never to be opened._

 _The seven Uzumaki were hailed as heroes, and Totosai was granted the status of Clan Head of the Uzumaki Clan for creating such powerful weapons to save them, he also decided that if Leviathan returns and a evil just a bad as Akuma were to rise to get control of the Elemental Nations, then one of his descendants would be the one to stop the corruption and the evil in the world._

 _Then many years later, the Uzumaki Clan were ambushed by three of the major villages, Iwa, Kiri and Kumo with help of the Uchiha's thanks to Madara, the Uzushiogakure was destroyed._

 _But Totosai who was still alive escaped with other members of the clan that survived, just before Totosai went into hiding, he ordered his fellow clan members to seal away the weapons and the jutsu of the Uzumaki Clan until a direct descendant of Totosai comes to claim it, but he wanted them to make special hiding spots for the Legendary Weapons for no one can use them for their own selfish gains._

 _Totosai himself declared that he would guard Mokushiroku until it's services are once again needed._

 _So he disappeared into the nations, and was never seen again."_

And that's the end of the legend.

Me: Wow. That's incredible.

Satsuki: I had no idea that weapons like this even existed.

Yakumo: Me neither.

Natsumi: Same here. I may be 1,000 years old but this is incredible.

Me: It sure is. And this Akuma guy sounds like he poses an incredible danger to the entire planet as well.

Kushina: He is. I've known about this legend for a while but it's very interesting.

Yugito: No kidding.

Me: But now we know that Madara also destroyed the Uzumaki.

Satsuki: Madara you are worse than the devil himself you fuckfaced asswipe!

Me: Well said Satsuki.

Tsunami: I can't believe that the Uchiha were that evil.

Me: I know.

Tsunami's son Inari came home.

Inari: I'm home.

Tsunami: Hey Inari, welcome home.

Inari came in and hugged Tsunami.

Tazuna: Hey Inari.

Inari: Grandpa!

He hugged him too.

Inari: Welcome back.

Tazuna: It was thanks to these brave shinobi here.

Me: Hey Inari.

Naruto: Glad to see you again.

Inari gasped when he saw us.

Inari: Brothers J.D. and Naruto? Is that you?

Me: It sure is.

Naruto: It's good to see you kiddo.

Inari came to me and I hugged him and he cried hard.

Me: It's all right Inari. Let it all out. Let it all out.

Naruto: Tsunami we heard about what happened to Kaiza and you have our condolences.

Tsunami: Thank you guys.

Inari was about to fall asleep.

Me: I'll go tuck him into bed. He's about to fall asleep here.

I pick him up and take him to his room and put him in his bed as he was crying.

Inari: (Crying) Why did Gato kill daddy!? Why!?

Me: Money and power. Those are the primary forces behind evil. Money and power. But I promise you Inari, we, The Knights of The New Fire will not let Gato's crimes go unpunished. He will pay for everything he has done to the Land of Waves.

Inari: You promise?

Me: I promise bro.

Inari was forever grateful and he went to sleep.

I tucked him in and left his room.

* * *

Another chapter complete.

Sorry I took so long on this. I've been so busy with The Loud House: Revamped that it's gonna take a while. Part 11 comes soon.


	11. The Wave Tyrant Falls

As we trained for the upcoming fight with Gato and his fuckface cronies we did it all in the Land of Waves. We restored everyones hope and more. It wasn't just the Land of Waves we helped out. We helped out the Hidden Mist too. Me and Naruto went to the Hidden Mist and ended the Bloodline Holocaust and we saved Pakura of the Scorch Style from the Hidden Sand from death. We told her that it was because of those faggot-fuckers on the Sand Council that sent her to her death and we gave her asylum in the Leaf.

In the Hidden Mist we stood before the 4th Mizukage, Yagura.

Me: Lord Yagura it's an honor to meet you. I am J.D. Knudson, Leader of the Hidden Leaf's Knights of The New Fire.

Naruto: And I'm his little brother Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I'm also the 9-tails Jinchuriki.

Yagura: It's an honor to meet you both. And like you Naruto I too am a Jinchuriki.

Naruto: What number are you lord Yagura?

He held up 3 fingers.

Me: Number 3. It's an honor.

Naruto: I take it you had a horrible life style?

Yagura: I did Naruto yes.

Me: I'm sorry Yagura. People are just completely fucked up to the point where their minds are fucking vegetables.

Yagura: (Laughs) You'll get no argument from me J.D.

Me: (In my head) I sense an energy imbalance on him. He's under a genjutsu. And the signature of the genjutsu is...

I analyzed the Chakra signal of the Genjutsu on Yagura and it was that of Obito.

Me: (In my head) It's Obito's Chakra signal! He's forcing Yagura to kill users of Kekkei Genkai.

I snap my fingers and released him from the Genjutsu.

Yagura: (Groans) What? What happened?

Me: You were under the control of a Genjutsu that caused you to launch a Civil War against all the users of users of Kekkei Genkai and it plunged the entire village into turmoil.

Naruto: It's true Yagura. Look.

We showed him and Yagura was horrified. He ordered for everyone to stop after we told him what was causing him to do so and who was pulling his strings and he gathered everyone to the village square for a talk. He told everyone about the Rogue Uchiha and how he was doing it and everyone was shocked. For our deeds in saving the Hidden Mist from total destruction and for saving him we were awarded the Hidden Mist and the Land of Water's highest honor: The Sapphire Star of the Heart of Water. This is one of the 5 Great Nations highest honors. But because they are so rarely awarded hardly anyone ever got it. Me and Naruto are the first people ever to receive this medal.

Yagura: Thank you so much J.D. and Naruto.

Me: We are truly honored Yagura.

Naruto: I'm glad we could help when we did.

Yagura: You're both too modest.

Yagura then decided that after everything that Obito made him do he decided to step down as the 4th Mizukage and he named his successor. He chose Mei Terumi as the 5th Mizukage and Yagura decided to seek asylum in the Hidden Leaf because he greatly feared that he would be hunted down and killed for all the terrible things he did to the village and its people against his will. Mei Terumi we found out that she was also one of Naruto's fiancés as well and because of the corruption of Danzo Shimura and his Root ANBU we found out that she was lied to and was told that Naruto died during the sealing and that Kushina died too.

Me: That FUCKFACED OLD SHITHEAD CUNT!

Naruto: I CAN'T BELIEVE HE WOULD LIE TO YOU LIKE THAT!

Me: Mei I promise you that Danzo will pay for his crimes and after our mission to the Land of Waves is completed we're gonna need you to confirm this for Lord Hokage.

Mei: I understand J.D. Ao.

Ao: Yes Lady Mei?

Mei: You and Chojuro will accompany me with J.D., Naruto, Yagura and the Knights of The New Fire to the Leaf and we're gonna assist them in the Land of Waves and head to the Leaf Village.

Ao: Yes Milady.

Me: Also I apologize for using such strong language in your presence. It's how I am whenever evil rears its ugly head.

Mei: I understand J.D. Thank you.

Me: All right. Lets beam over to the Land of Waves. Everyone stay close to me. And Mei you're in for a special surprise when we get to the Land of Waves.

We beamed to the Land of Waves.

* * *

We appeared in front of Tazuna's house.

Me: Okay lets head in.

We go into the house.

Me: Hey guys. We're back.

Kushina: Did you stop the Bloodline Holocaust?

Me: We sure did Kushina and I believe you know this face.

Kushina gasped and so did Mei.

Kushina: Mei?

Mei: Kushina! You're alive!

They hugged for the first time in a long time.

Mei: I thought I would never see you again!

Kushina: I missed you so much sister.

Me: I didn't know you two were very close growing up.

Mei: We were like sisters and my father would bring me to the Hidden Eddy Village to play with Kushina and she was quite the troublemaker growing up.

Naruto: She was quite the prankster from what Mikoto told me.

Me: She sure was.

We were talking at dinner.

Me: So you see Mei, we are the Knights of The New Fire and our number one primary mission is to destroy an evil organization of rogue ninjas called The Akatsuki.

Mei: I've heard rumors going around about the Akatsuki Organization.

Chojuro: They are said to be an organization that works in the shadows.

Me: They are. But they have a much bigger goal and it's one that will destroy the entire planet if we don't stop them.

We told them what the Akatsuki are gonna do and they gasp in horror.

Chojuro: The Akatsuki are gonna destroy the entire planet with the power of the Tailed Beasts!?

Ao: That is absolutely insane!

Mei: They're not just going to take away our free will but also our planet as well.

Me: Yeah. We have to stop those fuckfaces or we have no future.

Sakura: In 3 and a half years they launch their planet destroying plan.

Rin: And we have to make sure they can't succeed.

Natsumi: It's a deadly mission but we have to stop them at all costs. Yagura you hold my brother Isobu and that makes you a target for the Akatsuki like it does for Naruto, Yugito and 6 others.

Me: That's right. Here are the members of the Akatsuki.

I pull out the photos of the members of the Akatsuki. Yagura, Mei and Pakura recognized Sasori and Kisame.

Mei: I recognize him.

Yagura: That's Kisame.

Pakura: And that's Sasori of The Red Sands.

Me: Yep. They are part of The Akatsuki.

Chojuro: Captain Kisame is a traitor.

Ao: He is.

Me: And that fucking slab of sushi will pay.

Ami: He will.

Haruna: And we won't let the Akatsuki get away with their crimes.

Me: We have a big fight tomorrow against Gato and we'll make that fucklipped midget pay with his life.

Naruto: That's right.

We rested and got ready for tomorrow.

* * *

The day came and we were at the bridge. Naruto had Shadow Clones ready and they were with Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari.

Me: This is it guys.

Sakura: Yep.

Rin: We're ready for him.

Me: There's a thick fog here. Zabuza and Haku are here. I can sense them.

Zabuza: You are right J.D.

We saw Zabuza and Haku.

Me: Hey you two.

Yagura: Hello Zabuza.

Me: It's okay Zabuza. Yagura is no longer the 4th Mizukage. He was under the influence of a genjutsu from a Rogue Uchiha and that's what caused him to start the Bloodline Holocaust.

Zabuza: I had a strong feeling he was under a Genjutsu. So the war is over.

Mei: It is Zabuza and you can go home again.

Zabuza: Lady Mei. So you are now the 5th Mizukage?

Mei: I am.

Chojuro: It's true Captain Zabuza. You can go home now.

Ao: You've been given a pardon for your actions.

Zabuza: Thank you. And thank you J.D.

Me: You're welcome Zabuza. We have some unfinished business here so to speak. We have some fuckheads that need to be dealt with.

Zabuza: Count me in.

?: So the little demon is a baby.

We saw the little fuckhead tyrant Gato himself and with him was a bunch of people behind him.

Me: Gato of Gato Shipping and Transport, I presume?

Gato: That's right and you are the worthless Knights of The New Fire.

Me: That's right you cocksucking cuntfucker. You are gonna pay for everything you've done here.

Gato: (Enraged) NO ONE TALKS TO ME LIKE THAT!

Me: I can talk about you however the goddamned hell I want! You are nothing more than a homosexual cocksucking fucklipped midget!

Gato then screamed in extreme rage and he came at me screaming at the top of his lungs completely out of his mind with shear rage. Then I punched him in the stomach and elbowed him in the face and kicked him in the crotch.

Me: You will never terrorize this village again. I will give this one chance. Surrender and leave this village and never return or you can fight and die.

Gato: How about you die first!?

He turned his cane into a sword and I pulled out my sword and it cut through his sword and shattered it.

Me: That was your last bluff.

I fired a blast of fired and ignited him and he screamed in pain as he was burning and then I fired an energy wave and completely obliterated him in an instant.

Me: Go to hell and stay there you cocksucking son of a bitch.

We turn to his men.

Me: You fuckheads are next. Knights burn them!

We fired blasts of fire at his men and incinerated them into ashes.

Me: Burn in hell.

All the villagers were at the fight and they cheered wildly for us and we waved at them. Later after the Bridge was finished Tazuna named it the Bridge of Fiery Hope and by the bridge was a statue of us with our wings spread and we each had a flaming heart in our hands. We raided Gato's mansion and gave back all the money he stole and freed all the women he imprisoned.

Me: That is an amazing statue.

Naruto: It sure is bro.

Me: It's a true work of art. But we did what was right for the village and to ensure that the tyranny of Gato had to be stopped.

Sakura: Yep.

Satsuki: He had to be stopped no matter what.

Rin: He deserved it.

Me: Well guys Mission Accomplished. Lets head home and get Tsunami, Inari, Haku, Yagura and Pakura settled in.

Everyone agreed.

We did so.

* * *

Later we arrived at the Leaf gate.

Me: Knights of The New Fire returning home from our mission to the Land of Waves.

Kotetsu: Welcome back guys.

Me: Thank you. And we have a special guest with us. 5th Mizukage Mei Terumi.

Sakura: We have some information the Hokage is gonna want to hear.

Izumo: I have a feeling it's important.

Me: It is and it involves a certain old fuckhead codger named Danzo Shimura.

Izumo: Oh man. Better tell him.

Me: Will do.

We head to the Hokage's office.

When we got to the door of the office I knocked.

Lord 3rd: Come in.

We go in.

Me: Knights of The New Fire returning from our mission to the Land of Waves.

Lord 3rd: Welcome back Knights.

Me: We have a special guest here. 5th Mizukage Mei Terumi.

Mei: Hello Hiruzen. Still kicking I see.

Lord 3rd: (Laughs) I still have some fight left in me.

Me: She has a matter to tell about a certain fucking old codger we know thats been causing a lot of problems. But first lets reveal what went down on our mission and in the Hidden Mist.

Lord 3rd: All right.

Me: We started out on our mission and we ran into the Demon Brothers Gozu and Meizu.

Naruto: I fired a Light Style Jutsu to flush them out and Rin fired a blast of fire and burned them and big bro vaporized them.

I hand a scroll to Lord Third.

Me: This scroll contains their severed heads and weapons.

Lord 3rd: Thank you J.D.

Me: As we continued on we ran into our friend Zabuza Momochi the Demon of The Mist and earlier on our training trip we saved him from Hunter Ninjas. We had him tell Gato a message that the Knights of The New Fire are going to kill him and rain Fire and Brimstone on his greedy tyrannical fucking shitkicking ass and make him pay with his life burning in the sea of fire in Hell.

Sakura: Yep. Naruto sparred with Zabuza and we saw that he had one of the Legendary Weapons of the Uzumaki Clan, the Nejibana.

Naruto: Here it is Sarutobi-sensei.

Naruto revealed the Nejibana and Lord 3rd gasped.

Lord 3rd: So the Legendary Weapons of the Uzumaki Clan are real.

Naruto: You know the legend Sarutobi-sensei?

Lord 3rd: Yes, I know the legend by heart, Totosai Uzumaki is a master blacksmith and had many students for him to teach the way of smithing, I also want you to know that there are some servants of Akuma that are trying to release him from the Black Coffin.

Me: So we'll have to keep our eyes out for them and destroy them if we encounter them.

Lord 3rd: Yes.

Me: After we arrived at Tazuna's house we got to training for the fight with Gato. But because Gato doesn't have any ninja skills and he had a bunch of civilian people doing his work they weren't that much of a challenge. But while everyone trained me and Naruto went to the Mist Village to stop the Bloodline Holocaust. When we arrived we saw Pakura here under attack by a bunch of Mist ninjas.

Pakura: Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Hokage.

Lord 3rd: Pakura of The Scorch Style. It's a pleasure to meet you too. You are widely known as the hero of The Sand that stopped the Rock-Sand feud.

Pakura: That's right.

Me: The Hidden Sand's corrupted council sent her as a fake envoy to her death and we saved her. The Hidden Sand betrayed her and she can't trust them ever again.

Pakura: I would like to seek asylum here in the Leaf Village.

Lord 3rd: I can arrange that Pakura.

Me: After we saved her we went into the Mist Administration building and met Yagura. We found out that he was under the influence of a genjutsu that was causing him to kill users of Kekkei Genkai against his will and that was what lead him to start the Bloodline Holocaust. The genjutsu belonged to Obito Uchiha.

Lord 3rd gasped.

Naruto: Yeah. Obito is the one responsible for the start of the Bloodline Holocaust and we freed Yagura from it.

Me: After doing so we were awarded the Land of Water and the Hidden Mist's highest honor: The Sapphire Star of The Heart of Water.

We showed Lord 3rd said medals.

Lord 3rd: Congratulations you too.

Me: Thank you Lord Hokage. Yagura stepped down as the 4th Mizukage and he named Mei Terumi as his successor as the 5th Mizukage. We went back to the Land of Waves and we killed Gato by burning him and his minions alive and we freed the Land of Waves from his oppression. After we raided Gato's mansion we found that he had 2 more legendary weapons of the Uzumaki in his possession: The Tenseiga and Tesseiga. Naruto has them.

Naruto showed said weapons.

Me: After the bridge was finished we had a statue made for us in our honor. Here's a picture of it.

I showed Lord 3rd the picture. It was a picture of us standing by the statue and Inari was on Naruto's shoulders.

Lord 3rd: (Laughs) You've really had quite a dramatic impact on all of the Land of Waves. Well done Knights. You've also set history by completing a Triple S-Rank Mission. The mission to the Land of Waves went from C-Rank to A-Rank and the addition of stopping the Bloodline Holocaust made it a Triple S-Rank. Well done.

Me: Thank you Lord 3rd.

Lord 3rd: Get some rest. You all earned it. Well done. Your pay will be given to you tomorrow.

Me: Yes sir. Mei we'll leave you and Kushina here to tell Lord Hokage everything about what Mei told us.

Mei: Okay.

We left and went to Ichiraku Ramen for a snack and a well deserved meal.

Me: Ah. Good ramen.

Naruto: You said it bro.

Teuchi: You guys completed your first ever Triple S-Rank mission as genin? That's amazing.

Me: It sure is. Never before in history has this happened to a genin team.

Ayame: I'm proud of you guys.

Me: Thanks Ayame.

We rested up and got ready for another new day.

Continues in Part 12

* * *

All done. I'm sorry it took so long for me to write this part. I've been so busy writing Loud House Revamped.


	12. Rescue of The 7-Tails

At the Namikaze Estate we were learning more about the members of the Akatsuki.

Me: Okay we have to know more about our enemies in the Akatsuki and then we can figure out how to kill these fuckers.

Naruto: That's right bro. We have to know our enemies.

Sakura: Yep. And I already requested more Bingo Books from the ANBU and in subscriptions to help us.

Me: Good idea Sakura. Here's what we know about Sasori. We know he was once a member of the Sand's Puppet Brigade and he was raised by his Grandmother Chiyo. She knows more about Sasori better than we do.

Ami: That's true. And we found out that he makes puppets out of humans.

Me: Another fucked up monster.

Yugito: You said it.

Me: Yep. Lets see here.

I turn some pages and on Deidara's info it revealed another surprise.

Me: Well here's something we can exploit on Deidara's info. He hates the Uchiha Clan just as much as we do. No offense.

Satsuki: None taken. But why does he hate the Uchiha?

Me: It says that he hates them because of the Sharingan.

Haruna: That's interesting. We can have me and Satsuki take him down with our clans techniques.

Me: Good idea.

A puff of smoke came in and it was Captain Cat.

Cat: Hey guys.

Me: Oh hello Cat.

Naruto: We're learning about how the Akatsuki use their skills and we're trying to figure out how to get around them.

Cat: Good thinking. Know your enemy. Lord Hokage has called for you all.

Me: We're on our way.

Cat vanished.

Me: Lets head over there Knights.

We got up and vanished in balls of fire.

* * *

In Lord Hokage's office he was working and with him was the leader of the Hidden Waterfall Village, Shibuki. He is loved by everyone in the Hidden Waterfall Village and he may be a timid person but he fights for the protection of his people.

A knock on the door was heard.

Lord 3rd: Come in.

We come in.

Me: Knights of The New Fire reporting for duty Lord 3rd.

We salute.

Lord 3rd: At ease. I have an escort mission for you all. This is our guest from the Hidden Waterfall that was discussing alliance options with us.

Shibuki: Pleasure to meet you all. My name is Shibuki and I'm the Feudal Lord of the Hidden Waterfall Village.

Me: Pleasure to meet you Lord Shibuki. I'm J.D. Knudson, leader of the Knights of The New Fire.

Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze of the Light Storm, 2nd in Command of The Knights of The New Fire.

Sakura: I'm Sakura Uzumaki Namikaze of the Fire Flower.

Rin: I'm Rin Nohara of The Phoenix Wing, Veteran of The 3rd Great War.

Haruna: I'm Haruna Uchiha of the Sun Flame.

Satsuki: I'm Satsuki Uchiha of the Moon Flame.

Satsuki and Haruna: We're twins.

Yakumo: I'm Yakumo Kurama of the Fire Illusion.

Ami: I'm Ami Mitarashi the Fire Cobra Swordmistress.

Yugito: I'm Yugito Nii the Ghostfire Lioness.

Akiko: I'm Akiko Suzuki the Maiden of The Nebula.

Natsumi: And I'm Natsumi. But you know me as something else.

Shibuki: It's an honor to meet you all. I've heard so many good things about all of you.

Lord 3rd: Yes. Knights, your mission is to escort Shibuki safely back to the Hidden Waterfall Village.

Me: Affirmative Lord Hokage. Swords in.

We unsheathed our swords and said our oath.

Knights: When Hope is lost, Fire will Rekindle it. When love is replaced by hate, Fire will reignite it. All evil shall know the pain of fire. The Knight of The New Fire shall save all!

Shibuki: That's a magnificent oath.

Lord 3rd: Yes. They are a great group.

Me: Thank you. Lets head out knights.

We went to the gates.

* * *

We were on our way to the Hidden Waterfall. Shibuki knew he was in good hands under our protection but he was still nervous and timid.

Me: Lord Shibuki can I ask you a question?

Shibuki: Certainly J.D. and please call me Shibuki.

Me: Sorry. We have a question about a rogue ninja from your village named Kakuzu. He's one of the targets of the Knights of The New Fire.

Naruto: He's part of an evil organization of S-Rank Rogue Ninjas that is going to destroy the entire planet if we don't stop them. What do you know about him?

Shibuki: (Gasp) Well lets see. He was a ninja that worked for us 75 years ago. He was first given a powerful mission and that was too assassinate the First Hokage. But he failed that mission because the 1st Hokage was too strong and he was brought back to the village to face punishment. But he developed a powerful and violent hatred of the the village and he escaped and stole our village's most dangerous forbidden jutsu. It turned him into a living ragdoll and this jutsu enables him to use all five elements.

Ami: That's awful.

Me: So he's an old man still in his prime because of the hearts he stole?

Shibuki: Yes.

Me: That greedy fuckhead. I read that his biggest weakness is money and we can exploit this to our advantage.

Shibuki: If you all kill him we would be so grateful.

Me: Thank you Shibuki.

Shibuki: What is this organization he works for?

Me: It's called Akatsuki and their goal is to destroy the entire planet with the power of the Tailed Beasts. Their main targets for this plan are the Jinchuriki.

Shibuki gasped in horror.

Shibuki: Then Fu is one of their targets.

Naruto: Fu?

Shibuki: Yes. She's our Jinchuriki and she has not had a great life in our village.

Naruto: What number is she?

Shibuki: She's the 7-Tails Jinchuriki and her life was worse than any other Jinchuriki anywhere.

Me: That's awful.

Shibuki: Yes. I did my very best to protect her. Our villages council killed her mother and forcibly made her our villages Jinchuriki against her will so that "We can Have a Weapon and Watchdog."

Me: Those fuckheads!

Natsumi: Chomei's host does not deserve this.

Sakura: No she doesn't.

Me: Shibuki, she is the first Jinchuriki that the Akatsuki will go after and we have a huge request to ask you.

Shibuki: What's that?

Me: We would like to have Fu transferred to the Hidden Leaf. I know this is a huge request but we have to make sure that the Jinchuriki don't fall into the Akatsuki's hands or every Jinchuriki that the Akatsuki have brings us one step closer to the planets destruction.

Shibuki: You're right J.D. and I'll get it arranged.

Me: Okay.

I pull out a notepad and a pen.

Me: I'll send a message to Lord 3rd about this.

I write a message and whistled and out came a bird. I gave the message to the bird.

Me: Deliver that to Hiruzen Sarutobi, the 3rd Hokage of The Village Hidden in The Leaves.

The bird did as it commanded.

Ami: Lets hope he responds fast.

Me: He will. Shibuki you can't tell everyone in the Waterfall Village about what we told you about the Akatsuki. The last thing we want is hysteria and panic.

Shibuki: Good idea J.D. Thank you.

* * *

Back in the Leaf, Lord Hokage was relaxing when he heard tapping on his window. He saw the bird I sent.

Lord 3rd: A carrier bird.

He took the message and read it.

Me: (Voiceover) "Lord Hokage, we found out from Shibuki that Fu is the 7-Tails Jinchuriki and she is the first target of the Akatsuki. We asked Shibuki if we can have her transferred to the Leaf. Her life in the Hidden Waterfall is much worse than any other Jinchuriki we know. Their village council killed her mother and forcibly made her into a Jinchuriki against her will when she was 5 and we have to get her out of there to avoid having the Akatsuki get their hands on her. J.D. Knudson"

Lord 3rd gasped.

Lord 3rd: ANBU get the Shinobi Council together immediately!

Toad: Yes sir!

5 minutes later in the Council Chambers, Lord Hokage had the Shinobi Council together.

Lord 3rd: Now I'm sure you're wondering what this council meeting is for.

Shikaku: It better not be too much of a drag.

Choza: Is Sasuke causing trouble again?

Lord 3rd: No it's not Sasuke this time, but I just received a message from J.D. He found out that the Hidden Waterfall's Jinchuriki, a girl named Fu is the first target of the Akatsuki Organization. He is requesting that we have her transfered here to the Leaf because of the threat that the Akatsuki poses to the entire planet.

Shikaku: That is a very wise move by the Knights.

Choza: Indeed it is Shikaku.

Inoichi: Does it say anything else about this Fu?

Lord 3rd: No just that she is the 7-Tails Jinchuriki and that her life there has been a total nightmare since the Waterfall Council killed her mother.

The council gasped.

Shikaku: We all vote to have her transferred here.

Lord 3rd: Quick decision. Okay I'll arrange for the Knights to escort her here. ANBU!

Toad arrived.

Toad: Yes Lord Hokage?

Lord 3rd: Send for Kakashi Hatake at once and if he's late I'll ban all the sales of Make Out Paradise indefinitely.

Toad: Right away sir.

* * *

We then got out of the forest and we had arrived at a beautiful waterfall.

Me: Wow!

Shibuki: Yes. This is the entrance to our village. It's behind the waterfall.

We go behind it and dove into the pools and we came out in a lake and we saw that the village was covered by a huge tree in the middle of a lake and it was a secluded village.

Me: Wow! So this is the Hidden Waterfall Village.

Naruto: It's beautiful.

Me: I would consider this village as a beautiful vacation spot.

Sakura: Me too. This is a true hidden village. There are 9 villages like this that are truly secluded.

Ami: That's right.

Shibuki: Yes. You are more than welcome to walk around.

Me: Thank you Shibuki.

We got out of the lake and we dried off on land.

Then a puff of smoke appeared and it was Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi: Yo.

Me: Oh hello Kakashi.

Naruto: Hey Brother Kakashi.

Kakashi: Hello Naruto.

Me: I take it Lord Hokage has gotten our message?

Kakashi: He did J.D. and your decision has been approved.

Me: Great. Okay we have to let Shibuki know.

Kakashi: I'll do that for you. I have his message to let him know.

Me: Okay. Thanks Kakashi.

Kakashi left and we went around the village.

Me: Wow. This village is worthy of a vacation spot.

Naruto: It sure is.

Natsumi: I would love coming here.

Sakura: Me too.

Then our stomachs growled.

Me: Oop. Getting hungry. Lets find a good restaurant.

Naruto: Good idea.

We went to a ramen stand and ate some ramen.

Me: Good ramen.

Ramen stand owner: Thanks kid. Usually people write us off because we're a minor village.

Me: That stinks. But this village has great food.

Sakura: It sure does.

Then we heard some shouting.

Store owner: GET OUT AND STAY OUT!

We saw a girl with mint green hair dressed in white clothes run out of a store.

Store owner: YOU ARE SCARING AWAY THE CUSTOMERS!

Me: (In my head) That girl must be Fu.

We saw the Ramen Stand owner glare at her with a look we know all too well on his face. It was really worse than what we first thought and what Shibuki had told us was true.

Me: Thanks for the food sir.

Ramen Stand Owner: No problem.

We paid for it and left.

Me: We saw Fu. Now we have to find her and talk to her.

Haruna: Easier said than done.

Ami: Where are we gonna find her?

Me: I have a feeling I know where she is.

I look at the giant tree. We went to the tree and when we got to it the tree was a huge one.

Me: Wow! This is a huge tree.

Sakura: It sure is. Is Fu here in the tree?

Me: Yes. I sense her. Lets go.

We fly up to the tree and in the middle of the trunk we saw a huge hole and it was a tunnel that went into the tree.

Me: Looks like it's into the tree.

We go into the tree and we came across a huge pocket in the tree and in the middle of the pocket was a small run down makeshift shack.

Me: That must be Fu's house.

Sakura: She lives in that? What a dump.

Ami: Poor girl. She has had it much worse than anyone.

Yugito: No kidding.

We go up to the cabin and I knock on the door.

Fu: GO AWAY! I'm sick of you bastards!

Me: (In my head) This is REALLY Bad. Those fucklips have scarred her bad. (Out loud) Fu it's all right. We mean you no harm. We are from the Hidden Leaf Village and we have come to get you out of here.

Fu: How do I know you aren't gonna try and kill me?

Naruto: Because like you I am also a Jinchuriki like you.

Yugito: I'm a Jinchuriki too.

Fu opened her door and she saw us.

Fu: (Gasp) Oh wow! You're the famous Knights of The New Fire!

Me: That's right Fu.

We introduced ourselves to her.

Fu: It's such an honor to meet you all.

Naruto: Same here Fu. Shibuki told us about everything that's been happening to you.

Me: Yeah.

Fu: I know. I've been trying to run away from the village but every time I do, I have failed!

Me: Oh man. Well I'm glad we talked to Shibuki about this. Fu we have so much to tell you.

We told Fu about what's going on and more.

Fu: So there's an evil organization of Rogue ninjas out there that's going to destroy the entire planet?

Me: Yes. They are going to use the power of the Tailed Beasts to destroy the entire planet.

Naruto: And you are a Jinchuriki like me and Yugito, Fu.

Fu: What numbers do you 2 have?

Naruto held up 9 fingers and Yugito held up 2 fingers.

Fu: 9 and 2. Wow.

Me: Yep. We also have Yagura, the former 4th Mizukage and he's the 3-Tails Jinchuriki. But Fu you are the first target of the organization called Akatsuki. They're going to use the power of the Tailed Beasts to destroy the entire planet because they think it will be the path to peace.

Ami: But they are dead wrong. All it will bring is Total Annihilation.

Me: That's right. They launch their plan in 3 and a half years and we can't let the Akatsuki succeed in their diabolical plan.

Haruna: That's right. We have to stop them at all costs or the world as we know it will cease to exist forever.

Satsuki: They will not only take away our free will, but they will also destroy our planet and take away our home and our future.

Fu: This is a catastrophe!

Me: It sure is and we won't let those motherfuckers do what they want.

Naruto: No we won't bro.

Natsumi: That's right.

Fu: Let me go pack.

Me: Okay.

Fu went and did so and we waited. 30 minutes later she was packed and she had a huge red scroll on her back.

Fu: All set.

Me: Okay. Just so you know Fu, Shibuki knows all about you leaving and he did his best to protect you.

Fu: I know J.D. Thank you.

Me: You're welcome. Knights lets head home.

I use Instant Transmission and we beamed back.

* * *

We arrived in the Leaf.

Me: Welcome to the Leaf Village, Fu.

Fu: It's beautiful. And the Hokage Mountain is amazing!

Me: It sure is. Lets report to the Hokage.

We head to the administration building.

I knock on the door.

Lord 3rd: Come in.

We go in.

Me: Knights of The New Fire returning from our mission Lord Hokage.

Lord 3rd: Welcome back Knights.

We gave our report.

Lord 3rd: Well done Knights. Fu, I'm so sorry about your treatment in the Hidden Waterfall.

Fu: I know Lord 3rd. (Crying) They took everything from me!

Naruto comforted her.

We comforted her and she was gonna have a long recovery ahead of her.

Continues in part 13

* * *

All done. Fu is my favorite Jinchuriki of the 9 next to Naruto and I always liked the NaruFu pairings of some fanfics. I like all the Naruto pairings except for NARUSASU. YUCK! Part 13 will be available soon.


	13. Chunin Exams Begin

1 Month passed and we were walking in the village. Fu was placed into the Knights of The New Fire and we trained very diligently over the course of the month.

Me: Well so far all things have been very quiet.

Naruto: They sure have been.

Sakura: Yep.

Fu: So far we have taken down all kinds of enemy shinobi.

Me: Yep. But most of those fuckfaces were only bandits. But I have a feeling that something big is coming up later. And lets not forget that the Chunin Exams are underway. Lots of shinobi from all over the 5 Great Nations are coming here and the Leaf is hosting them.

Sakura: Yep. And it's gonna be awesome.

Fu: I hope so. This is gonna be so cool!

Me: Love that enthusiasm Knights and we have a bunch of fucklips to take down.

Satsuki: We sure do.

Rin: Yep.

Akiko: I can't wait to see how we do.

Me: I know Akiko. I never attended an event like this. This will be the first time ever for the Knights of The New Fire.

Naruto: Yep.

Naruto sensed something and he didn't see that behind him was a box-shaped rock and it had eye holes in it.

We continued walking and it was following us.

Me: Don't look now guys but we have a pet rock following us.

We turned and saw the "Rock" and Naruto knew who it was.

Naruto: Nice try Konohamaru. But rocks aren't square and have eyeholes in them.

Konohamaru: (Laughs) You saw through my disguise again boss.

The disguise exploded into a huge cloud of smoke and we heard coughing and out came Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon.

Konohamaru: (Coughing) You used too much gunpowder Udon.

Me: Good try you guys. But maybe one of these days you'll get the drop on us.

Moegi: Thanks J.D.

Me: How's your training under Pakura coming along?

Konohamaru: It's going great J.D. She is an awesome teacher!

Ami: I'm glad guys.

Konohamaru: Thanks. Can you play ninja with us?

Me: Sorry guys we can't. We have to get over to the Academy for the 1st part of the Chunin Exams.

Naruto: Maybe some other time bro.

Konohamaru: Oh that's right! I forgot that we were hosting the Chunin Exams this year!

Moegi: We heard that the competition is gonna be really tough this year.

Udon: And also we found out that Sasuke has been allowed to participate in the Chunin Exams.

We gasped.

Me: Excellent. Things are going just as we planned.

Naruto: They sure are.

Me: You see guys, Me, Naruto and Mikoto are going to kill Sasuke in the Chunin Exam Preliminaries and send that little fuckface douchebag off to Hell personally. It happened last night.

FLASHBACK

Mikoto was crying hard and me and Naruto were consoling her.

Mikoto: (Crying) J.D. It's all my fault! I created a monster!

Me: I know Mikoto and it's not your fault. Fugaku is the one that did this. I promise you that Sasuke will die in the most horrible way imaginable when the time comes. And were gonna do it during the Chunin Exams.

Mikoto: And I want to help you out! I brought Sasuke into this world, it's time for me to take him out!

Naruto: And we'll help you Mikoto.

Me: Lets get him.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Me: We're gonna make sure that Sasuke dies a horrible and agonizing death and if we decide to let him live we'll make sure that he suffers an extreme level of pain and suffering psychologically.

Sakura: Good idea.

Me: Yep. I know a technique that can destroy his sanity completely.

Naruto: I can't wait to see it.

Ami: Me too.

Me: Thank you for telling us this guys. Now we can make that shitstain suffer terribly.

Konohamaru: You're welcome guys!

Udon: Go get him!

Moegi: We'll be rooting for you all!

Me: Thanks guys. Lets go Knights!

We headed for the academy.

* * *

We walked into the halls of the Academy.

Me: This is it guys. The first test is the written test.

Naruto: I have a feeling I know what we have to do in this part.

Sakura: Same here.

Down the hall we saw some familiar faces. It was Neji Hyuga, Tenten and Rock Lee.

Me: Hey guys!

They saw us.

Rock Lee: J.D. how have your flames of youth been doing?

Me: Great Lee. Neji, Tenten how have you both been?

Neji: We've been doing well J.D. Thank you for everything you have done for the Hyuga Clan.

Me: No problem Neji.

Naruto: We were just in the right place at the right time.

Sasuke then came up to us and he was seething at us.

Sasuke: Losers!

Me: Well if it isn't Mr. Pencildick. Fuck any good boys while we were away?

Sakura: (Giggling)

Sasuke: I will kill you for everything you have done to me!

Me: Save your strength for the Chunin Exams.

Sasuke: (Growls) Fine. But when we fight I will show you the power of an elite.

He walked away from us.

Me: I have that to look forward too.

Naruto: In all honesty I don't know what my mom was thinking when she said that Sasuke and I would be best friends.

Me: Me neither bro. But he will get what's coming to him. Lets go.

We continued on.

We got to the classroom for the Written Test.

Me: Room 301. This is it. We'll just wait for everyone to get here.

Naruto: Okay.

Kiba, Hinata and Shino arrived.

Kiba: Hey you guys are here.

Me: Hey Kiba. Hinata and Shino you guys are looking well.

Shino: We sure are J.D. Your chakra levels have gotten stronger than ever before.

Hinata: They sure have and Naruto I'm so glad to see you all.

Naruto: Thanks Hinata.

Ino, Shikamaru and Choji arrived.

Ino: Hey guys!

Me: Ino, Shikamaru and Choji. The gang is all back together.

Choji: We sure are.

Kiba: We've been hearing that you guys have been called the Knights of The New Fire.

Me: We sure are Kiba. We have a huge mission and we'll tell you all about it later.

?: You should really keep it down. You'll attract so much attention.

We saw a grey-hair genin with glasses.

Me: And you are?

Kabuto: Forgive me, my name is Kabuto Yakushi and it's an honor to meet the famous Knights of The New Fire.

Me: It's a pleasure to meet you too. Is this your first ever time participating in the Chunin Exams?

Kabuto: 7th actually.

Kiba: Boy you must really suck.

Me: Kiba! Show some respect. Sorry Kabuto.

Naruto: (Telepathically to me) Bro I smell the scent of snakes on him and he must be Orochimaru's right hand man.

Me: (Telepathically to Naruto) I can sense it bro. He must be a spy sent by that fuckweed pedophile Orochimaru. And if Kabuto is here then that must mean that Orochimaru is not that far behind. I better send a message to Lord Hokage.

I telepathically sent a message to Lord Hokage letting him know that Orochimaru is in the Leaf with the Hidden Sound Village. The Hokage then called back all the shinobi and told them to watch all the Sound and Grass Shinobi very closely.

Lord 3rd: (Telepathically to me) Thank you for telling this to me J.D. I'm having all my shinobi keep an eye on all Grass and Sound Shinobi.

Me: (Telepathically to Lord 3rd) Okay.

Lord 3rd: If you run into Orochimaru do not hesitate to destroy him.

Me: Right.

The message faded. We were gonna play along with it until the time was right.

Kabuto: It's all right J.D. would you like to hear some info on some shinobi here? It can help you out with the exams.

Me: If that would be all right.

Kabuto: Good. (Pulls out a deck of cards) These are Ninja Info cards. They have the info of all the shinobi here in this room.

Me: Fascinating.

Sasuke: I want info on J.D. Knudson, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Rock Lee!

Kabuto: You know their names. No fun there. All right. First is J.D. Knudson. Leader of The Hidden Leaf's Knights of The New Fire. Rank: Z-Rank!? That is amazingly strong! Age: unknown but looks 16, has numerous abilities attributed to fire and possesses power unlike anything we know. Number of missions completed 159. 139 D-Ranks, 8 C-Ranks, 1 A-Rank and (Gasps in shock) 1 Triple S-Rank!? How can that be!?

Me: Our C-Rank Escort mission to the Land of Waves turned into a Triple S-Rank Mission. It's classified.

Kabuto: I see.

Sasuke looked at me with extreme jealousy and rage and I flipped the bird at him.

Me: Go fuck your brother Sasuke.

But when he heard me say that he screamed in rage and charged at me and I punched him in the face. He grabbed his face in pain. Then in a puff of smoke Ibiki Morino appeared.

Ibiki: All right that's enough!

Me: Ibiki-sensei. How have things been?

Ibiki: Good J.D. thank you. Anko has been keeping me informed about your progress and we're all proud of you all.

Me: Thank you. Sorry I attacked Sasuke.

Ibiki: I know J.D. He attacked you first and you were defending yourself. All right! Head into the classroom.

We did so.

Me: This is it guys. The Chunin Exams has begun. (In my head) And we send that cocksucking cuntfucker Sasuke and that Homicidal Megalomaniacal Pedophile Gay Rapist Orochimaru straight to Hell.

Continues in part 14

* * *

The Chunin exams are on. The Written Test is next. See you then


	14. Chunin Exams Part 1: Written Test

The Chunin Exams were underway and we were in a classroom for the first part of the the exam: The Written Test. We took our seats.

Me: So Ibiki, how are you liking your new torture toys?

Ibiki: They're fiesty ones. You gave us all a challenge.

Me: So we have seen.

Ibiki: (Laughs) I believe you. Also you all have been very busy from what we heard.

Me: Well somebody has to keep the village protected and someone has to put those fucking ingrates in their places.

Ibiki: (Laughs) You're right about that J.D.

Once everyone came in Ibiki went over the rules. He had other shinobi watching hidden from inside the walls and he was gonna make sure that they watch us. We were given our papers and we began. We finished 5 minutes in. We took the rest of the test time to scan the minds of the other genin and learn more about them.

Me: (In my head) Lets see. Who shall I scan first?

I looked around and started with Gaara. He was a red-headed genin from the Sand and he had a scar on the left side of his forehead in the shape of the kanji for Love. And he looked like he never slept a single day in his life.

Me: (In my head) Whoa! That Gaara kid looks like he never slept even once in his life. Let me check here.

I scanned his mind and it revealed a very terrible history and a horrific past. Gaara was born as the youngest son of the 4th Kazekage Rasa and he was born Premature. He was also made into the Jinchuriki of the 1-Tail Sand Raccoon - Shukaku. Shukaku was often called the nutcase of the 9 Tailed Beasts.

Me: So he's a Jinchuriki too. And he's the 1-Tail Jinchuriki.

I discovered a horrific revelation concerning his mother Karura. She was poisoned because of the Village Council and she had no choice but to deliver Gaara early and she died not from childbirth but because of the poison in her system.

Me: Those fucking asswipes! They robbed Gaara of his mother! Lets see what else is here.

I continued to scan and I saw that Gaara had been through what many people would call Hell and he had an incredibly rough childhood. He was put through a much worse lifestyle than Fu has.

Me: Those fuckface ingrates! I can't believe that his father would do this to him all because of the villages selfishness.

I then saw the one thing that was the straw that broke the camels back and it was his uncle and Karura's brother Yashimaru beating him senselessly and Yashimaru was poisoning his mind with lies about his mother never loving him and in the end Yashimaru had a vest full of paper bombs and he blew himself up and tried to take him with him. But Gaara's sand protected him and in the end Yashimaru blew himself up for nothing.

Me: That motherfucking shitstained cocksucker! How could he treat his own nephew like that!? I can't believe that this happened to Gaara! If Karura were still alive she would be infuriated with Rasa and the entirety of the village for doing this to him. But I sense something wrong with Shukaku and it may be the reason why he's so insane. I have to go into his subconscious.

I went into his subconscious and his mindscape was an endless desert and it was intense.

Me: Wow! I'm not surprised that Gaara's mind would be a vast desert.

I walked around and searched.

Gaara: (In the distance) Stop it you monster!

?: (Insane Laughter) Shukaku won't stop until they are all dead! They will be assed up in their graves! (Maniacal Laughter)

I saw an old man imbedded in the middle of Shukaku's head and he was a homicidal madman that was controlling Shukaku. And he had Gaara in Shukaku's paw.

Me: That's the energy imbalance I sensed. And I know that man. That's Bunpuku, the first Jinchuriki of Shukaku. He was an insane priest that wanted nothing more than to see the entire planet burn. I killed that fuckface 80 years ago! Even in death he just will never fucking learn!

I spread my wings and went at him.

Gaara: You won't win!

Bunpuku: (Insane Laughter) I will win!

Me: Let the boy go you shitkicker!

I flew at him and punched him in the face and he was knocked out of Shukaku and his control was broken.

Shukaku: What? What happened?

Gaara: You were under the influence of a mad priest. He was controlling you and he drove you crazy.

Shukaku: Yes. I remember now. I'm so sorry Gaara.

Gaara: It's all right Shukaku. Lets help J.D. take him down together.

Shukaku: You got it.

Shukaku let him go and they went at Bunpuku. I fired a blast of fire and blew a hole into his chest and Gaara fired a blast of sand and Shukaku fired a Tailed Beast Bomb and the blasts blew him apart in a massive explosion.

Me: Go back to Hell and stay there you motherfucking son of a bitch.

Gaara: J.D. thank you for saving me from that monster.

Me: You're welcome Gaara. Are you okay?

Gaara: Yes. I'm fine.

Shukaku: I'm fine too thanks to you.

Me: Good. Gaara I'm sorry I came into your mind without permission but it's good I did and found out that you're a Jinchuriki. The entire planet is in grave danger and you are one of the keys that will destroy the entire planet if we don't stop it.

I explained what was going on and what was going to happen.

Gaara: Are you serious J.D.?

Me: Yes Gaara. The Akatsuki Organization wants to destroy the entire planet and we have to stop them at all costs or the entire planet has no future.

Shukaku: Thank you for telling us this J.D.

Me: You're welcome Shukaku.

Gaara: We will gladly work with you to help stop the Akatsuki. Also we have some more disturbing information that you may want to hear.

Me: What is it?

Gaara: Orochimaru is going to destroy the Hidden Leaf with his Village the Hidden Sound and he is allied with the Hidden Sand to help him. He's going to launch an invasion during the finals of the Chunin Exams and burn the whole of the Hidden Leaf to the Ground.

I gasp in sheer horror!

Me: I knew that fuckhead pedophile was up to something major. Thank you for telling me this Gaara. I have to inform the Hokage immediately.

Gaara: Okay.

I vanished and went back to the classroom. 25 seconds had passed. I sent a telepathic message to the Hokage and let him know what Gaara told me.

Lord 3rd was shocked. He knew that Orochimaru was planning something big because of strange activity in the Hidden Grass and now he knows why. Orochimaru is going to launch an invasion.

Lord 3rd: (To me Telepathically) Thank you for telling me this J.D. I will have the entire village on high alert because of this new development.

Me: (To Lord 3rd Telepathically) You're welcome Lord Hokage and if we come across him we will kill him.

Lord 3rd: I wish you luck J.D. Show him no mercy my knights.

Me: With pleasure sir.

The telepathic message ended

Me: (In my head) I know Orochimaru's here. I can sense that motherfucking pedophile's energy signal. He's close.

I went back to scanning the other shinobi.

I went into Kabuto's mind and saw that he had a dark life too but it was back in the 3rd Great War. He was the sole survivor of the Battle of Kikyo Pass and as it turns out he had amnesia and he couldn't remember anything. He was adopted by the caretaker of the Leaf Orphanage Nono Yakushi and she named him Kabuto and raised him like her own son. She gave him her glasses.

Me: Oh man. Kabuto has had it bad.

I delve deeper and found out that on a mission he was attacked by an ANBU and he was attacking him in self defense. But the ANBU was really Nono Yakushi! He attacked the woman he loved like his own mother in self defense. And she was under a genjutsu courtesy of Orochimaru and Danzo Shimura! This genjutsu made her not recognize him and she died.

Me: Those motherfucking cocksucking cuntfucker snakes! They took away the very woman that loved him like family!

I looked into Kabuto's family tree and I found out a shocking revelation. Nono Yakushi is in fact Kabuto's Biological mother but he never even realized it!

Me: (Gasp!) He killed his own mother and never knew about it! That makes Orochimaru and Danzo Shimura worse than monsters! Those motherfucking shitstains! They are devils in human skin. I have to talk to Kabuto after we're done here. He has to know about this and maybe we can get him to change his ways.

I went back and it was only 10 seconds later. I scanned more shinobi and found a Sound Shinobi named Kin Tsuchi. She was put through a majorly barbaric lifestyle because of Orochimaru and her teammates Zaku Abumi and Dosu Kinuta were tormenting her and raping her on a daily basis and calling her a useless bitch and more.

Me: (In my head) Those fucks are not her teammates. Those are mutant monsters. We have to help her out.

I saw a Grass Shinobi and I saw that he was really Orochimaru in disguise!

Me: (In my head) That's him! Orochimaru is here! He's disguised as a Grass Shinobi and now I know who to look out for. I have to tell the Knights.

I relayed what I found to the Knights.

Naruto: (To me telepathically) Are you serious bro!?

Me: (Telepathically to Naruto) I sure am. Orochimaru is here and he's disguised as a Grass Genin.

Sakura: (Telepathically to Me) At least we know who to look out for.

Me: Yep. We'll get our shot at him and Lord Hokage told us to show no mercy on him.

Naruto: And we will make sure that we deliver the wrath of 100 million shinobi on him.

Me: Oh yeah.

Ibiki: Okay times up! Now for the 10th question. Should you decide to take it and answer it correctly you pass. But if you not you better leave. If you answer it wrong and you will never participate in the Chunin Exams again.

Me: (In my head) So that's how he wants to play it.

I stand up.

Me: You don't have that kind of power Ibiki-sensei. Only the Hokage decides what goes and what doesn't.

Naruto stood up.

Naruto: That's right brother Ibiki. If we stay genin forever then so be it because we'll find other ways to participate and become Chunin.

Me: And if you have a problem with that you can go Fuck yourself!

Everyone: YEAH!

Ibiki: You have a lot of guts saying that to me. You all pass.

Me: There was never a tenth question to begin with. You wanted to test our information gathering skills and allow us to cheat without getting caught.

Ibiki: You are indeed correct J.D. Very perceptive.

He started taking off his headband.

Ibiki: Information gathering and collecting is one of the prime essentials of being a chunin. You have to gather as much information on your enemies as you can as a whole. Otherwise...

He took off his headband and we got a frightening sight. His whole head was covered in scars, nail holes and burn marks.

Me: Holy Shit!

Naruto: No kidding bro. I still can't believe that all happened to him.

Sakura: Me neither.

Me: Yeah. I'm sorry that happened to you Ibiki.

Ibiki: I appreciate your concern J.D. Otherwise this will happen to you and it won't be pretty. I lost my teammates in an information gathering attempt and I was tortured for it.

Me: It's a miracle that you didn't die.

Ibiki: I know.

Then suddenly a black ball smashed in through the window.

Anko: Don't celebrate just yet because it's time for the next test!

A flag attached to the ceiling and floor and on it was "Here's the Sexy and Single Anko Mitarashi!" and in front of the flag was Anko.

Me: Nice entrance as always Anko-Sensei.

Ami: All right Sis!

Naruto: So you are the proctor for the 2nd part of the exams?

Anko: I sure am kid. And it's gonna be good. You're getting soft Ibiki.

Ibiki: J.D. and the Knights are really perceptive.

Anko: I had a feeling. All right the next test is at Training Ground 44. Meet there in 30 minutes. Don't be late!

She ran out the window.

Me: Lets head there guys.

Naruto: You got it.

We went to training ground 44 for the 2nd part of the exams.

Continues in part 15

* * *

Part 2 is The Forest Of Death Survival test and get ready for a wild ride then. See you then


	15. Chunin Exams Part 2: Forest of Death

We were walking to Training Ground 44 A.K.A. the Forest of Death. We know this training ground all too well and we knew all of the lay of the land.

As we walked I saw Kabuto.

Me: Hey um Kabuto can we talk to you for a sec?

Kabuto: Sure J.D.

I made a sound barrier so that nobody can hear us and see our lips move.

Me: Kabuto I found out something that you are gonna want to know.

I told Kabuto everything that I found out and he was shocked, horrified and he felt betrayed.

Kabuto: So I killed my own mother?

Me: It's not your fault Kabuto. It's really Orochimaru and Danzo that were responsible for it.

Naruto: But Kabuto I can bring her back for you. Have you ever heard of the Legendary Weapons of the Uzumaki?

Kabuto: I sure have.

Naruto: My sword Tenseiga can bring people back to life.

Sakura: That's right. It's shocking but it's true.

Kabuto: If you could do that I would be forever in your debts.

Me: And I promise that Orochimaru and Danzo will be brought to justice. Those cocksucking pisspots will pay for everything they have done.

Kabuto: Thank you J.D.

Me: You're welcome.

We then continued on and got to the entrance to the Forest of Death.

Me: Here we are guys.

Ami: Home away from home.

Fu: Yep. This is gonna be so awesome.

Yakumo: I can't wait for this.

Me: Me too Yakumo.

Anko appeared.

Anko: Hey kiddies.

Me: Hey Anko-Sensei. I can't wait to feed some shinobi to your snakes.

Anko: (Laughs) You've learned really fast.

Me: Yeah. Unlike a certain duck butt haired homosexual fuckmouth cuntfucker that we all know.

Sasuke: (Growls) How dare you talk to me that way!?

Me: Go fuck yourself shiteater.

We all laughed.

Satsuki: You just will never learn stupid douche!

We laughed some more!

Anko: (Laughs) You guys love tormenting Sasuke huh?

Me: Well after everything that his clan has done over the centuries I would say that they deserve it. No offense you two.

Haruna: None taken J.D.

Satsuki: Besides we severed our ties to the Uchiha and allowed Sasuke to be the only sole member of the new Uchiha.

Me: Good thinking.

Haruna: Thanks. The Uchiha are nothing more than a bunch of cold-blooded thieves, murderers and traitors.

Me: I agree. They are nothing more than a bunch of evil douchebags.

Anko: (Laughs) That is too true. Now here are the rules.

Anko went over the rules and we had to get one of each of two scrolls. We were given a Heaven Scroll and we had to get the Earth Scroll. We had 5 days to get both scrolls and head straight to the tower and the forest had plenty of resources for us but a lot of hidden danger.

Anko: All right. Everyone ready?

Me: You know we are Anko-Sensei.

Anko: I know you are my students. Good luck in there guys. Not that you'll need it.

Me: You can count on it.

We stood ready at the gates and the bell sounded and we were off! We were dashing through the forest and even flying the trees.

Me: Okay we have to find an Earth Scroll and I know who has one.

A team of Rain Ninjas appeared.

Me: And there's the team that has it.

Rain Ninja: Give use your Heaven Scroll and you will live.

Me: How about the other way around?

I elbow them in their faces and knocked them all out.

I searched and found it.

Me: Yes. We have both scrolls.

Naruto: Nice work bro.

Me: Thanks. Now lets head to the tower.

We continued on and made a dash for the tower. As we dashed we saw a Grass Genin up ahead.

Me: That's him guys. I got this.

I flew at him and punched him in the face and sent him crashing into the ground.

We landed by him as he got up.

Me: Nice of you to join us Orochimaru of The Sannin.

He got up and revealed his true face and it was OROCHIMARU!

Orochimaru: (Malevolent chuckle) Impressive. How did you know it was me?

Me: I could sense your fatherfucking chakra from a mile away. You have a lot of nerve coming back here and showing your cuntfucking face back here after everything you've done you mutant freak.

Orochimaru: So you know all about me.

Me: All that and more. You don't think I remember seeing you and Jiraiya fight with everything you had and prevailing over Jiraiya? I know all about that because I was there. It was 17 years ago. I saw you trying to flee and you nearly killed Jiraiya in cold blood.

Orochimaru: But how can that be?

Sasuke was hiding in the bushes and he was listening in on our talk.

Me: I know more than just you going rogue and becoming one of the most dangerous and greatest traitors since Madara Uchiha. I'm quite older than I look. I've lived for thousands and thousands of years.

Orochimaru and everyone was shocked beyond all forms of imagination.

Me: That's right. I'm immortal and I have the powers of a god.

Naruto: Unbelievable! No wonder J.D. said in his introduction "You wouldn't believe how old I am."

Sakura: And now we know why. He's a true immortal.

Fu: Incredible!

Me: That's right guys. I have seen it all and did it all over the course of the millennia and I have killed more evil people and shinobi than anyone else can even count. I have acquired skills far greater than anyone can even fathom. I'm also the one who killed Madara Uchiha.

Everyone gasped in shock. They couldn't believe that I was capable of killing a legendary shinobi as strong and powerful and almighty as Madara Uchiha. Madara Uchiha was the most powerful member of the Uchiha Clan and he was far more evil than the devil himself and he makes even him look like a saint in comparison.

Me: That's right guys. I killed Madara Uchiha himself and he was completely helpless against my power. I'll explain later guys. Right now I have a snake to destroy. I've been saving this power for when Orochimaru arrives.

Fu: What kind of power?

Me: Watch.

(Gohan's Anger Theme plays)

I then flare up a red aura and my power was continuing to build at an astronomical rate.

Me: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Lightning and fire swirled and arched around me and the ground was shaking extremely violently. Rocks, leaves and pebbles lifted off the ground and into the air. My eyes turned red and my hair turned red and then I unleashed my power.

Me: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

A massive flash of red light illuminated the forest and could be seen for miles and it was so bright that it was unbelievable. When the light faded I was forever changed. I had a red Super Saiyan-like aura and fire was swirling around me and lightning was arching around me. My wings of fire were spread and the level of life energy coming off of me was absolutely incredible. The level of power I had was incredible.

Naruto: Wow! Look at J.D. His power is incredible!

Sakura: Unbelievable!

Fu: What incredible power!

Ami: I never knew that J.D. had this kind of power!

Satsuki: This is unbelievable!

Haruna: Absolutely amazing!

Natsumi: Incredible!

Yakumo: This is no genjutsu guys. All that power is really coming off of J.D.!

Yugito: This is incredible! How in the world can J.D. generate this kind of power?

Akiko: I know. It's unbelievable!

Orochimaru was looking at me in absolute horror and shock.

Me: I haven't used this form in a long time. I first unlocked this power when I was 15 and that was over 150,000 years ago. I call this power Super Angel 2.

(Note: I am not exactly sure exactly when the Naruto timeline takes place so I had to make it up. It takes place 150,000 years into the future.)

Orochimaru then smiled and licked his lips.

Orochimaru: (Laughs) Yes. Your body will make a god! With your body I will achieve true immortality and I will be invincible!

Me: Then come and get me you cocksucking pedophile!

I teleported and without a single warning I elbowed him in the face with devastating force and sent him flying and I teleported and grabbed him and slammed him into the ground and mercilessly pulverized him all over the place and threw him around like a rag doll. Massive thunderous shockwaves from the impacts of the punches were being felt all over the area and the forest, I disemboweled Orochimaru and splattered his intestines and organs all over the place and kicked him in the face and punched him in the mouth and knocked out most of his teeth. I kneed him in the neck and he choked and I pulled on his arm and ripped it off and he screamed in excruciating pain. I then plunged my hand into his chest and ripped his heart right out of his body with a sickening squelch and blood splattered all over the trees and forest. Orochimaru was a nasty gory mess and was totally ripped apart.

Me: Now Orochimaru, you will pay the ultimate price for your crimes against both Nature and the Leaf. Go to Hell and stay there you homicidal megalomaniacal motherfucking pedophile!

I fired a huge blast of fire at him and completely incinerated him into ashes instantly. All that was left of him was his severed head. I powered down.

Me: Orochimaru is now dead.

Everyone all cheered wildly for me.

Me: Thanks guys.

Naruto: You really destroyed him!

Sakura: No you ripped him apart!

Me: I did more than that.

Fu: No kidding. The way you fought him was unbelievable and you showed him no mercy.

Me: Well he deserved it.

Sasuke then came running out and he was screaming at the top of his lungs with so much rage and fury that it was unbelievable.

Sasuke: (ENRAGED SCREAMING) I WILL KILL YOU!

Naruto knocked him out with a chop to his head.

Naruto: Not on our watch Sasu-gay.

Me: Well said bro. Lets tie him up.

We did so.

* * *

Later we set up camp and we sat by a campfire.

Naruto: So you are over 150,000 years old J.D.?

Me: I sure am bro. Many eons ago, before the era of shinobi that we are in now, I was the leader of the most powerful fighting force that the entire universe has ever witnessed. I was the leader of the famous Team Loud Phoenix Storm. We were a group of powerful heroes that have protected the entirety of the Human Race from all kinds of threats from all over the universe.

Naruto: I've heard legends about Team Loud Phoenix Storm and all of their accomplishments, but the knowledge about them was erased from history ages ago.

Me: That's right bro. The history was erased thousands of years ago. The reason for that is because of a major cataclysmic event that happened in the year 3,000. A huge asteroid slammed into the planet and destroyed everything we worked so hard for all over the planet and the explosion from the asteroid scattered the entirety of Team Loud Phoenix Storm all over the infinitely vast distances of the universe.

Sakura: That is so awful J.D.

Me: I know. (Crying) Everything and everyone! They're all gone!

Sakura came over and hugged me as I was crying.

Sakura: It's not your fault J.D.

Me: (Crying) I couldn't save them! It's all my fault! My friends! My family! I should've stopped that asteroid! But I wasn't strong enough!

Fu: Oh man.

Yugito: Poor J.D.

Naruto: Bro I'm so sorry. I saw pain in your eyes but I never knew it was that great.

Ami: I can't believe that all that happened.

Akiko: I've never seen someone so broken.

Satsuki: J.D. has seen far more death and destruction than anyone else combined.

Yugito: He sure has.

Natsumi: Wait! I know one thing that might be able to help J.D. get his friends back.

Naruto: How Natsumi?

Natsumi: We can use the DragonBalls. They can grant any kind of wish.

Akiko: I've heard about the Dragonballs. This just might be the answer we need!

Me: (Sniffles) I remember the Dragonballs! That just might be the answer I've been looking for all these millennia! Thank you!

Natsumi: You're welcome J.D. I have all 7 Dragonballs. We can summon Shenron during the break in the Chunin Exams.

Me: Thanks Natsumi.

Natsumi: You're welcome.

Me: Lets turn in guys.

We did so.

* * *

The next day we pressed on towards the tower and we rested for a short bit. Suddenly three Sound Shinobi jumped down. It was Kin Tsuchi, Dosu Kinuta and Zaku Abumi.

Me: Just the three shinobi we were looking for.

Zaku: And why is that?

Me: Because we are going to kill you two and free Kin from your abuse. Just like I killed Orochimaru.

They gasped in shock!

Zaku: That's impossible! Lord Orochimaru can't be dead.

Dosu: He can't be!

Me: Oh he is and I am his executioner.

Kin was finally freed from the evil of Orochimaru.

Kin: (Whispering) I'm free. I'm free.

Dosu kicked her in the face.

Dosu: Shut up you bitch! You talk when I say!

I fired a blast of fire and incinerated both of them in an instant.

Me: You two can argue all you want in Hell.

We walked up to Kin.

Me: Are you all right?

Kin: Yes. Thanks to you.

Kin then hugged me and cried hard into my shirt.

Me: It's okay Kin. It's okay.

We continued on and we made it too the tower and we went to the Hokage and told him what happened. I presented the severed head of Orochimaru.

Lord 3rd: Well done Knights. Congratulations on defeating the greatest traitor in our villages history.

Me: Thank you sir.

Naruto: Just doing our job Sarutobi-sensei.

We rested for the remainder of the time in the test and it was a good rest indeed. Soon I was gonna be reunited with my friends after 150,000 years of being separated.

Continues in part 16.

* * *

Yes my story Rise of The Angel Shinobi is a sequel to Loud House Revamped and it is gonna be a long one. Part 3 of the Chunin Exams is the Preliminaries. See you all soon


	16. Chunin Exam Preliminaries

It was now time for the Chunin Exam Preliminaries. Lord Hokage had Hayate Gekko go over the rules of the Preliminaries and with that they were on.

* * *

Match 1: J.D. Knudson and Mikoto VS Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

The screen showed two names: Sasuke Uchiha and me.

Me: So it's me and Sasuke. Awesome!

Mikoto showed up and she was in a Jonin uniform.

Me: Wow. You look really good in a Jonin Uniform Mikoto.

Mikoto: Thanks J.D.

Me: Shall we send that fuckface spawn of Satan named Sasuke Uchiha off to Hell?

Mikoto: You got it J.D.

We went down to the arena floor.

Me and Mikoto were facing Sasuke Uchiha and he was beyond pissed beyond all forms of human comprehension.

Me: Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke: J.D. Knudson and my traitor mother.

Me: She's not your mother anymore you fuckhead.

Mikoto: Giving birth to you was the worst mistake that has ever happened to me. Now I'm going to correct that mistake. I brought you into this world and now it's time for me to take you out.

Me: You brought all this on yourself Sasuke. You and your clan are never going to be welcome here you cuntfucker!

Mikoto: So you can join the rest of your godforsaken clan in the cold darkness of Hell for all eternity.

Sasuke: (ENRAGED SCREAMING) I WILL KILL YOU ALL FOR TALKING TO ME THIS WAY! I'M AN ELITE! THE STRONGEST THERE IS! I WILL REIGN SUPREME OVER ALL BEFORE ME!

Me: That's all you are Sasuke. You are nothing but a bunch of talk. I don't know what those fucksacks ever saw in a homosexual cockfucker like you but you are nothing but a worthless little coward. Let me show you what true power is.

I go into my Super Angel 2 form.

Me: Now it's time to take it to the extreme.

I start thinking about all of my friends and everything we have done and all the support and love of everyone we knew and everything and everyone that has believed in us over the centuries. Suddenly I felt a massive and incredible increase in power and it was an unbelievable increase. I was enveloped in a massive vortex of fire and it exploded out of the Chunin Exam Preliminaries arena with incredible power and went high into the sky and out into the infinitely vast void of space. Out of the Galaxy the massive vortex of fire turned into a huge Phoenix of pure fire and it spread its wings and everyone all over the galaxy saw the powerful phoenix and knew that it was me after 150,000 years. The call of the phoenix was heard all over the galaxy as my power level continued to rise at an exponential rate at an astronomical level. The level of life energy the phoenix was giving off was unbelievably powerful. The phoenix was sucked in and it went back to Earth and I was in a dome of fire and when it faded I was forever changed. I had become a SUPER ANGEL 50,000 PHOENIX FIRESTORM! My clothes were now glowing incandescent fire, my headband was now red glowing fire and my wings were stronger and far more powerful than ever.

Me: Wow! Now this is the kind of power all evil should fear.

Mikoto: J.D. your power is absolutely incredible!

Me: I got that all the time back 150,000 years ago.

Sasuke was shaking in absolute fear at the feeling of my power.

Sasuke: Wha... What the fucking hell are you!?

Me: Your worst fucking nightmare!

I teleport and punch Sasuke in the stomach with devastating force and Mikoto kicked him in the back of the head and punched him in the face. I kicked him in the face and punched him in the mouth and knocked out some of his teeth and punched him in the nose and blood poured out of his face and Mikoto slashed Sasuke in the face with a kunai.

Sasuke got back on his feet and he was in a lot of pain and he tried to stand up.

Sasuke: YOU BOTH WILL PAY FOR ALL THAT!

Me: We shall see. I haven't even warmed up yet.

Sasuke: YOU FUCKING CUR! I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU ARE DEAD!

I teleported and I was behind him.

Me: You are no elite Sasuke. You was nothing more than just a weak and pathetic fucksack and a low-grade amateur and a demonic freak in human skin.

When Sasuke heard me say that something snapped in him and he screamed in so much rage and ballistic fury that it was absolutely unbelievable. He dashed towards us and we saw that the arteries and veins in his eyes were showing and that means that he is completely out of his mind with so much rage and fury that it is beyond all forms of human comprehension. I dashed too and we crashed and unleashed a tremendous and thunderous explosion.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

I dodged all his punches and kicks and I punch him in the face and kick him in the back and punch him in the stomach and kick him in the face. Mikoto slashed him in the arm with a kunal and threw a paper bomb and it exploded by his feet and sent him crashing into the statue of a hand sign. Sasuke was growling in so much extreme rage and fury that it was incredible.

Sasuke: (ENRAGED GROWLING) I'M THROUGH WITH YOU FUCKS! I WILL KILL YOU! J.. J.D. KNUDSON! (Goes through hand signs) FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL!

He fired a massive fireball at me and Mikoto.

Me: He just will never learn.

I held out my hand and it hit a shield and the fire was sucked into my body.

Me: You just will never learn Sasuke.

I fly up to him and elbow him in the face and sent him crashing into the wall and he was buried under some rubble. He got up from the rubble and he was so enraged and infuriated and growling in so much rage and fury that it was unbelievable.

Sasuke: I HATE YOU!

My aura flared up to an extreme level and made me all powerful.

Me: Big mistake fucklips.

Mikoto kicked him in the face and knocked him out.

Mikoto: I've decided to let you live for now. But I never want to see you again.

Mikoto then ripped off his clan crest on the back of his shirt.

Mikoto: You are no longer worthy to wear this crest.

I power down and grab his headband and rip it off him.

Me: And you don't deserve to wear this headband.

I fire a laser and slash through the Leaf Symbol.

Me: You have disgraced everything a Leaf Shinobi stands for and you are nothing more than a worthless pile of evil garbage. You will never be a match for me or your brother you cocksucking motherfucking cunt.

Me and Mikoto walked away.

Hayate: (Coughing) Winner J.D. Knudson!

Everyone cheered wildly for me and Mikoto. Sasuke was taken to the ANBU medical unit.

The next matches came and next was Naruto VS Kiba

* * *

Match 2: Naruto VS Kiba

* * *

The screen showed the next match: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Kiba Inuzuka.

Naruto: It's my turn guys.

Me: Good luck down there bro.

Naruto: Thanks big bro.

Naruto went to the arena and he saw Kiba ready.

Naruto: So you ready to show them what we're made of Kiba?

Kiba: You bet I am Naruto and I'm going to show you that I have what it takes to be Chunin!

Naruto: We shall see.

Hayate: All right. (Coughs) Begin!

Naruto and Kiba went at each other and Naruto punched Kiba in the face and kicked him in the stomach and the force of the attacks was enough to knock him out.

Naruto: Well that didn't last long.

Hayate checked him over and Kiba was indeed knocked out.

Hayate: Naruto wins.

Everyone cheered wildly for Naruto.

Me: All right bro!

Sakura: Way to go Naruto!

Fu: That sure showed him!

The matches went as follows:

Sakura VS Ino - Sakura Wins

Yakumo VS Rain Genin - Yakumo Wins

Fu vs Waterfall Genin - Fu wins

Rin VS Misumi Tsurugi - Rin wins

Akiko VS Rock Shinobi - Akiko wins

Natsumi VS Mist Shinobi - Natsumi Wins

Ami VS Cloud Shinobi - Ami wins

Satsuki VS Sand Genin - Satsuki wins

Haruna VS Rock Genin - Haruna wins

Hinata VS Neji - Hinata wins

Etc. etc. etc.

We had a promising lineup for the finals. We were given 2 months to train and practice for the finals. I was facing Kabuto in the finals. I had a real strong feeling that Orochimaru was still alive and he was planning something big. But whatever the case I was ready to make that fuckface pedophile pay with his life.

Continues in part 17

* * *

The Preliminaries are complete. Next chapter is where Team Loud Phoenix Storm returns after 150,000 years of separation. See you all soon


	17. Exposing Evil Traitors

The Chunin Exam Preliminaries passed. It was time to practice for the finals. We decided to use the Dragonballs for bringing my friends back after we do our missions for saving the world after we kill Obito and rid the world of the monsters that plague it. Our job as the Knights Of The New Fire was only beginning.

I was training everyone into the ground and we were getting stronger and stronger by the second.

Me: Okay guys. Lunch break.

We got to resting for lunch.

Me: We only have 4 years until the Akatsuki launch their planet destroying plan. We have to make those fuckers pay for their crimes.

Naruto: And we will bro. Those assholes are gonna rue the day they mess with us.

Fu: The Knights of the New Fire won't let their plan happen.

Rin: No we won't.

Me: Not only that but we have a bunch of traitors to expose and bring to justice. Primarily the elders and the Civilian Council.

Naruto: We don't have any evidence to act against them.

Me: No but I do have a plan.

I told everyone our plan to use on the elders and concocted a way to get those fuckheads to talk.

Naruto: That's brilliant!

Sakura: Now we have to send a message to the Daimyo.

Rin: Way ahead of you Sakura.

Rin wrote a message to the Daimyo and sent it too him.

Me: Now we have to call a council meeting when he gets here.

* * *

3 days later, we received a message back and when the Fire Daimyo arrived we called a meeting. We gathered everyone in the Council Chambers.

Lord Third: So what is this meeting about?

Me: I apologize Lord Hokage. But we'll start when everyone gets here.

Then the Daimyo and the Guardians arrived.

Me: Welcome my Lord.

Fire Daimyo: Thank you for the kind welcome J.D.

Lord Third: Welcome my Lord.

Fire Daimyo: Thank you Hiruzen.

I pulled up a chair for him.

Fire Daimyo: Thank you kindly J.D.

He sat down.

We then got the meeting underway after the Shinobi and Civilian Councils and the rest of the Elders arrived. We had Danzo, Koharu and Homura chained up and tied to the middle of the floor.

Me: Now. I apologize for calling you all here on such short notice. Pardon my language here, but this meeting centers around these motherfuckers sitting right here in the middle of the floor. We strongly believe that over the course of 35 years that Danzo Shimura, Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado had done terrible acts of war and treason against all of the 5 Elemental Nations.

Everyone gasped. The 3 elders have fallen under a major cloud of suspicion. Or in this case a Supercell Storm of suspicion.

Me: Now we have applied a special Sealing Jutsu on their tongues that will get them to talk thanks to my brother Naruto here.

Naruto: We won't bore you all with the details.

Fu: It's part of our plan to get traitors out of the village for good.

Me: Now talk.

After they were instructed to speak, the elders groaned and reluctantly began telling the truth about the Uchiha Massacre to everyone in the entire room. The more they revealed, the worse that everyone reacted. Between the coup planned by Fugaku Uchiha and a number of others, these awful people had actually ordered Itachi to be the one to kill them all himself. Afterwards, rather than admit the truth, they would help make Itachi out to be a monster. But more than that, it's what they revealed about Danzo and the Sharingan eyes he collected for himself that truly disgusted them. What's more is the fact that the Daimyo and Lord Hokage himself and the Knights of the New Fire were just hearing about this for the first time. The elders hadn't revealed this information before, so it came as quite a shock to hear that Danzo, Koharu and Homura had managed to gain so much from these atrocious acts!

Homura: "There were things even we would not have approved of that Danzo did anyway. That man is a being that craves war and the conquest it brings to the victor. But there is one thing he always wanted, yet could never attain. That man never became Hokage and it infuriated him. It still eats at him to this very day. So, in his efforts to 'fix things', the monster that we once knew as our old friend here is working with Orochimaru. There were experiments performed to give Danzo a new arm, one that would allow him to use the Wood Style Jutsu that once belonged to only Hashirama Senju, the 1st Hokage The experiments were a success, but…"

Koharu: "Danzo did a great many things we may be unaware of, but the things we do know are…terrible." (Gritting her teeth in frustration, the old woman closed her eyes and began to shake.) "We went along with it all because we just want what's best for For the Hidden Leaf, that's all we've ever wanted. Hiruzen's ways just…he was a naïve old fool and we were tired of it! But Danzo? He takes things to the extreme and all he cares for is war and his own ambitions. All the while he claims it's 'for the good of the Leaf'. We believed that too…for a time."

Homura: "There…are a few things regarding Naruto Uzumaki that we wish to say. One is regarding his life here in Hidden Leaf and why it was the way it was here for him. The second…has to do with a great crime that happened to his clansmen and the island of Land of Whirlpools."

Koharu: "On the night of Naruto's birth, you all know that the 9-Tailed Fox attacked our village. What you do not know is that somebody was responsible for that night. The truth didn't get out to you before simply because we do not have any proof about who was responsible for the attack on the individuals targeted that night. What we all know is that young Naruto Uzumaki, not even a day old at the time of the attack, had the Kyuubi no Yoko sealed within him by the Yondaime Hokage."

Homura: "While many called for Naruto's death, the vast majority of us that understood the situation realized that Naruto was simply a young child cursed with a terrible burden. But, at the same time…"

Frowning deeply, the grey-haired man found himself unable to push the words out of his mouth.

Koharu: "Naruto had the potential to become a powerful weapon that would be used to protect our great village."

Seeing the scowls deepen on not only the Daimyo and Hiruzen's faces, but on the faces of those around them as well, Koharu shook her head and sighed again.

Koharu: "So seeing this, and after Hiruzen's decisions regarding Naruto living a normal life…Danzo came up with an idea that we helped him put into play."

Homura: "As per his plan, we revealed to the public that Naruto had the Kyuubi sealed within him. But we spun a fabricated tale about how the Yondaime managed to give the beast human form to make it easier for us to kill. From then on, we knew that you, the villagers, would make that boy's life hell. But, we told ourselves this was for the greater good."

Koharu nodded calmly and, once again choosing to ignore the looks of loathing given to the two of them, she continued on.

Koharu: "The plan was for Naruto to suffer so much that he would come to feel truly alone and unwanted. After living his life in such a way for long enough to feel hopelessly lost with no direction other than wishing for death, a single ray of hope would shine forth in the darkness for him. Danzo would have approached young Naruto at this moment and taken him in and trained him to become a tool for the village, utilizing his ROOT program to turn him into a mindless beast of destruction used for war. But, Hiruzen, whether intentionally or not, intervened and gave that little boy the kindness he so desperately needed. Danzo's plan blew up in our faces."

Me: We actually already know who caused Natsumi to go on a forced rampage. She was under the influence of the Sharingan of Obito Uchiha.

Everyone gasped in horror!

Choza: But that's impossible! Obito died during the 3rd Great War.

Me: No. He is still very much alive and now he's going to destroy the entire planet if we don't stop him.

Lady Kami then appeared.

Kami: J.D. is speaking the truth. Obito is very much alive and he is a tremendous threat to everyone on this planet.

Kami revealed everything that Obito was gonna do and more and everyone was horrified about it.

Inoichi: Obito. What the hell has happened to you?

Rin: The man we know as our teammate is gone. Another Casualty of the Uchiha Clan's Curse of Hatred.

Me: That's right and we have to stop him or else everything and everyone will all die because of the planet exploding into space dust. But we're getting off topic here. Sorry about all that. Continue you two.

At this point, before either Hiruzen or the Daimyo could say anything, Homura chuckled mirthlessly and shook his head.

Homura: "And to think, that's probably not the worst crime Danzo has committed regarding an Uzumaki."

Dreading what they were about to reveal, Hiruzen wanted to say something, but found himself rooted to his spot, a look of apprehension on his face as he, Kushina and Naruto awaited whatever may come.

Heedless of the nervousness the grey Third Hokage was experiencing, Homura continued his speech.

Homura: "The destruction of Uzushiogakure. Danzo…played a critical role in that event."

Glancing straight into Lord Hokage's eyes, Homura smiled sadly and shook his head.

Homura: "We…did not assist him with this. We advised him against it even. But…Danzo had no love for Lady Mito's people. They were our allies and should have been treated with the respect and love we give our own people! But…"

Koharu: "Danzo didn't see it that way. Just because they were our allies didn't mean that they wouldn't one day turn against us. That's how he viewed it. And being the paranoid, power-hungry, evil fool he is now, Danzo didn't once think about the way the Uzumaki's were! They treated their allies like family! Family was important to them and always was! Kushina Uzumaki was a wonderful example of what the Uzumaki represented. And the wife of our First Hokage was an Uzumaki as well! Danzo…Danzo…!"

Homura gnashed his teeth for a moment before speaking out in a snarl.

Homura: "Danzo utilized his ROOT soldiers to ruthless efficiency. He used those other villages to attack Hidden Whirlpool. Tricked them into believing that the Uzumaki would one day use their power to crush them all for the Hidden Leaf. He laid the seed of doubt in their minds and that doubt led to fear. And when the Uzumaki's learned of what was about to transpire and sent people to the Leaf to ask for aid in the coming battle? Danzo's ROOT…murdered any that fled towards Hidden Leaf. Kushina…was already here by that time and…"

Sighing heavily to themselves, Koharu picked up where her friend left off.

Koharu: "Kushina, you were lied to about what transpired. You never knew the truth before her demise."

We all were horrified! Danzo, Homura and Koharu are the main reason why Kushina's clan and village were completely annihilated. Danzo mostly. That monster! That bastard! All those innocent people! Just…why?! There was no reason to ever do something like that! You selfish, stupid, fucking bastard! But that horror quickly turned into rage and anger!

Naruto: YOU MONSTER!

Me: You motherfucking cocksucking shitstain! You cost my brother his entire family!

Sakura: You robbed us of a great power and a political family!

Rin: You ruined Kushina's life!

Kushina: (ENRAGED SCREAMING) YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!

She leapt over the table to get to them. But me and Naruto were holding her back!

Me: Kushina calm down!

Naruto: Mom you have every right to be angry with them. But please! Let us all deal with them!

Kushina: (Calms down) You're right. But I want to be the one that delivers their punishment.

Me: That is understandable.

Fire Daimyo: It will be done.

Me: There's more.

I revealed that Danzo was responsible for more than the crimes that were spoken about. Danzo had started the 2nd and 3rd Great Wars, tried to murder Lady Tsunade, Assassinated Nawaki Senju - Lady Tsunade's brother, allied with Hanzo the Salamander, Failed to Disband ROOT and kept it operating in secret and he did many crimes of war against the entirety of the 5 Great Nations.

Me: As you can see everyone, Danzo's crimes have been made as acts of the Devil himself!

Fire Daimyo: And I'm inclined to agree. Prep these three monsters for execution!

We did so.

* * *

At the Chunin Exams arena, everyone was wearing red. A Hidden Leaf tradition that means that traitors are about to be executed.

Me: Wow. Everyone is here.

Naruto: Yeah.

Sakura: This is amazing.

Rin: Yeah.

Lord Hokage came out.

Lord Third: People of the Leaf. Today is a day of retribution for everyone in the 5 Great Nations.

Lord Third and the Daimyo revealed everything Danzo, Koharu and Homura did and everyone was absolutely horrified and more!

Lord Third: Our very own Knights of The New Fire here exposed these terrible crimes here and for that we are eternally grateful for what they did.

Everyone cheered for us.

Me: Thank you all. It was what we had to do for helping you all realize that everything that happened was not right and it was all because of these monsters that have been poisoning our minds with lies and corruption.

Lord A: You're welcome J.D. We now realize that.

Me: I'm glad we were able to help you all.

Onoki: Danzo is worse a monster than Madara Uchiha was.

Me: I agree Lord Onoki. I hope this gets us closer to an alliance between our villages.

Onoki: It will.

We got our swords ready and Kushina had her sword at Danzo's neck.

Me: This is for all the terrible crimes you did. Time for you Motherfuckers to go back to Hell!

Kushina: This is for my clan you bastard!

We slashed their heads off and killed them!

Me: Sic Sempur Tyrannus.

Fu: What does that mean?

Me: It's latin for Thus Always to Tyrants. It's a very infamous phrase from what I know.

We burned the bodies and buried them in unmarked graves far away from the village. Danzo Shimura, Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado were declared as the ULTIMATE ENEMIES OF THE 5 GREAT NATIONS.

* * *

CONTINUES IN PART 18


	18. Meeting Jiraiya

After a long day of training hard, we were heading over to Ichiraku Ramen to get a snack. After the execution of the Elders, The 3rd Hokage gave the entire Hidden Leaf Village a complete and thorough overhaul. He found out that the elders ordered the entire Academy Staff to fail Naruto and give Sasuke special treatment. A Major investigation was conducted and it showed that there was a massive amount of sabotage in the Academy Curriculum.

The first noteworthy change to discuss dealt with the academy. As ordered, Inoichi Yamanaka headed the investigation into the academy. What he managed to uncover was something of a travesty. It turned out that Naruto wasn't the only one being actively sabotaged during his time in the academy. Some of the clan heirs, namely those that reached out to befriend Naruto, were also being sabotaged. Then there were others that were being helped along, namely the sons and daughters of civilians with a decent amount of influence in society. And, of course, Sasuke Uchiha was being helped on an extreme level, pretty much guaranteed to be at the top of his class.

Inoichi also found out that a number of the teachers were practically criminally negligent in their duties when it came to Naruto. He was often paired up with Sasuke in taijutsu spars, and, as Naruto had been taught the incorrect forms of the academy taijutsu style whereas Sasuke had his unique brand of taijutsu, it was a no brainer that Naruto would end up winning each and every spar. But what they didn't know was that I gave him the right amount of training.

However, teachers continued to sabotage him in every other way that they could. It was obvious that genjutsu had been applied to some of his tests, while others looked like Naruto had given perfect answers for every question...and yet they still failed him.

The only teacher that would give Naruto a fair shake was Iruka Umino, and even then he still had problems. Iruka had no involvment in the sabotage whatsoever.

It was obvious that Mizuki had been trying to sabotage Naruto in every way that he could, while Iruka did his best to help him because he views Naruto like a brother.. After reviewing everything he found, Inoichi couldn't help but wonder how Naruto was at the top of his graduating class when he had such negligent, and even downright spiteful teachers.

The entire academy staff minus Iruka was fired, and either thrown in prison or placed on probation

Me: Another long day of training. Great job everyone.

Fu: Thanks J.D.

Rin: We're well on our way to becoming the light to salvation.

Naruto: We already are Rin.

Sakura: And we won't let the Akatsuki destroy the planet.

Me: If we have to blow up the moon to stop their planet destroying plan, then that's what we'll do. Despite how reprehensible it might be..

Yugito: I know.

Satsuki: We'll have to take that chance when the time comes.

Me: Yep.

Then we heard perverse giggling.

We turned and we saw an old man peeking into the woman's bathhouse at the hot springs.

Me: Uh oh.

Naruto: What is he doing?

Me: Stay here guys. Watch this. I'm going to show this fucking old codger what happens when you mess with a woman's dignity.

I tip-toe up behind him and kicked him in the butt and sent him crashing through the wall and into the hot spring. The ladies screamed.

Woman 1: You disgusting old man!

Woman 2: You have no respect!

They were punching and biting him.

Me: Sorry about that ladies. That pervert has no respect for the dignity of women. (Pulls out a megaphone) and to make matters worse he is responsible for peeking on Kushina during her and Minato's Honeymoon!

Kushina heard that.

Woman 1: Oh that's all right J.D. but thank you for flushing this man out.

Me: You're welcome. Just don't beat him up too hard. I want him to have a rude awakening in the next 2 minutes.

I left.

Naruto: What was that for bro?

Me: You'll see.

I held my hand to my ear and heard loud rumbling getting closer and closer.

Me: (Whistles) Here she comes. Better hurry.

I ran with super speed and tied the man up to a cross with a sign above him that said "I peeked on you in the hot springs on your honeymoon Kushina. Kill me."

Kushina arrived and we saw her with her hair flailing around like 9 tails and her eyes were glowing a ferocious red color.

Kushina: SO YOU PEEKED ON ME DURING OUR HONEYMOON HUH!?

She then pulverized the living shit out of him with indiscriminate fury and smashed him all over. She threw him far away. He crashed into the roof of the hospital.

Me: (Whistles) What a throw! HOLY SHIT! That was a good one.

Kushina: Thank you for telling me about what Jiraiya did J.D.

Me: You're welcome Kushina and it was a good thing we were in the area.

Naruto: He sure got what was coming. The Pervy Sage.

Kushina: (Laughs) Good name for him Naruto.

Me: That was funny. But Master Jiraiya got what was coming to him.

Later we went to Ichiraku Ramen. We got our meal to go and we were having lunch on top of the head of the 4th Hokage.

Me: (Slurps noodles) Mmm.

Rin: So good.

Me: Oh yeah.

Haruna: I think Master Jiraiya needs to get a better life.

Then we heard growling and we turned and we saw Jiraiya growling with extreme fury.

Me: Have a nice reunion with Kushina, Pervy Sage?

Jiraiya: You little punk! You ruined good research!

Me: Research my fucking ass.

Naruto: You need to get a better life and find a better hobby pervy sage! Right Jiraiya-sensei?

Jiraiya: Wait a second. Naruto? Is that you kid?

Naruto: Who were you expecting? My father?

Jiraiya: Wow. You look so much like your father kid.

Me: And we're also known as the Knights of the New Fire. I take it you heard about what the Akatsuki is planned.

Jiraiya: I sure did J.D. It's absolutely horrible what they have planned.

Sakura: We know. We have to stop them or the world will be destroyed.

Me: And we just killed the elders and exposed them for their treachery.

Jiraiya: You guys have been very busy.

Me: Tell me something we don't already know.

Jiraiya: And I heard that you had a plan to bring that Sasuke Kid down a bunch of pegs.

Me: Yep.

I revealed that we should bring down the pride of the Uchiha a numerous amount of pegs by having him participate in the finals but with a substantially weak amount of techniques. Kakashi was training Sasuke in taijutsu and water style jutsu.

Jiraiya: (Laughs) Good plan J.D.

Sakura: I can't believe I was a fangirl to that asshole.

Satsuki: He's a dead brother to us.

Haruna: Yep.

Fu: Sasuke should've died with the rest of the Uchiha that night.

Me: Not only that. But I have a strong feeling that Sasuke is gonna go rogue in the next couple of weeks.

Jiraiya: How strong is that feeling?

Me: 99.5%.

Natsumi: Sasuke is a major flight risk and totally psychotic. He should've never joined the Shinobi Ranks to begin with.

Me: But those fuckheads on the civilian council continued to feed his arrogance and powerlust to beyond normal parameters. But if Sasuke ever does go rogue, he will pay for it.

Naruto: Yep.

Me: The Knights of The New Fire will see that he does.

Jiraiya: I have faith in you all.

Me: Thanks Master Jiraiya.

We met Master Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin Ninja. We told him about everything we did and our skills and more. He was floored!

* * *

Continues in part 19


	19. Rise of The Ghidorah Sage

Over the next few days we intensified our training for the upcoming Chunin Exam Finals.

Me: Good guys! Good!

We were training vigorously at such a powerful and excruciating rate.

Naruto and Fu weren't with us however. The reason is that Naruto found a powerful Summoning Scroll that belonged to his clan. It was the Summoning Scroll of the Kaiju. Naruto and Fu were getting training by the Kaiju to master Sage Mode. Naruto was being trained by the 3-Headed Kaiju, King Ghidorah. Naruto was being trained into the ground and he was learning everything at a powerful rate. Fu was being trained by the moth Kaiju, Mothra. And Fu was learning fast from her and the Shobijin fairies.

Naruto's opponent was Gaara of the Sand and he was in for a rough ride. It was gonna be a memorable fight for him. And Fu was facing a ninja from the Hidden Waterfall. And it was time for the Hidden Waterfall to realize just how wrong it was and realize that Jinchuriki are people too.

When they got back we were shocked. Naruto and Fu had changed dramatically.

Me: Wow! Naruto, Fu, you guys have changed so much.

Naruto: We sure have bro. We learned so much with the Kaiju. We even got new transformations.

Me: New Transformations?

Fu: Yep. We acquired a new power called Sage Mode.

Sakura: Sage Mode? What's that?

Me: It's a powerful transformation that you get when fusing Nature Energy with your chakra. Turning it into Sage Chakra. It's really powerful and it strengthens your chakra 10 to 100-fold.

Rin: Wow! I've heard about this transformation. Our own 1st Hokage and even Minato-sensei learned it.

Me: That's amazing!

Lord 3rd then arrived.

Lord 3rd: I'm inclined to agree J.D. Naruto, Fu may we please see your new Sage Modes?

Naruto: Sure Sarutobi-sensei.

Fu: Okay.

Me: Who wants to show their's first?

Naruto: Ladies first Fu.

Fu: How gentlemanly.

Fu concentrated and she grew Mothra's antennae on her head and she grew beautiful Blue Moth Wings from her back and when she opened her eyes they were blue and her sclera were glowing aqua blue. They also had round blue circles on the outsides of the eyes.

Fu: Here is my Mothra Sage Mode.

Me: Whoa! Fu this form is amazing!

Lord 3rd: Incredible!

Sakura: Fu you look like a true fairy in this form.

Fu: I sure do huh?

Naruto: Here's mine.

Naruto concentrated and he grew golden dragon horns on his head, his wrists grew dragon head armbands and he grew golden dragon wings from his back and when he opened his eyes they turned golden yellow with dark yellow sclera and they had golden marks under them. He also grew two golden dragon tails.

Naruto: This is my Ghidorah Sage mode.

Me: Unbelievable! Naruto this form is incredible!

Sakura: Wow!

Rin: Incredible! The energy I sense from both of you is incredible!

Me: Your power is unreal! I don't think even the strongest of shinobi would want to face you now.

Naruto: I know. But our training has given us infinite power in these forms. Our Chakra will never run out in these forms.

Me: So you've become invincible and unstoppable.

Fu: Yep.

Naruto: We may have infinite power. But we have to use it very responsibly.

Me: Well said bro.

Lord 3rd: I'm very proud of both of you. The Chunin Exam Finals are in 2 weeks. So make all of us proud Naruto.

Naruto: With pleasure sensei. And we both have a multitude of new techniques to show you all. So get ready for an amazing show.

Lord 3rd: (Laughs) Looking forward to it.

We continued our training and over the course of two weeks we also acquired Sage Mode. They are as follows:

Me - Phoenix Sage Mode.

Sakura - Fairy Sage Mode.

Satsuki - Falcon Sage Mode

Haruna - Dragonfly Sage Mode.

Yakumo - Thunderbird Sage Mode

Yugito - Lion Sage Mode

Akiko - Dragon Sage Mode

Ami - Snake Sage Mode

Rin - Owl Sage Mode

Natsumi - Fox Sage Mode

Later we were over in Lord 3rd's office talking to the 5 Kage 3 days before the finals. Gaara was chosen to be the next Kazekage. The Sand recently found out that their Kazekage died at the hands of Orochimaru and that they were betrayed by him.

Lord 3rd: So what is it you want to talk to us about J.D.?

Me: It's about the reason why I came to the village 10 years ago. Have you all heard the story of Team Loud Phoenix Storm?

Onoki: We sure have J.D. According to legend, they have done so many incredible deeds all over the universe.

A: But legends say that many eons ago, they disappeared because of a massive cataclysmic event that reshaped the planet.

Me: Yes that is right Lord A.

Mei Terumi: Why did you ask that?

Me: Because Lady Mei, I am the last survivor of Team Loud Phoenix Storm.

They all gasped.

Gaara: How is that possible?

Lord 3rd: Team Loud Phoenix Storm disappeared over 100,000 years ago.

Me: Yes. I was there back then. Let me show you my story through my eyes.

My eyes glowed and it showed everything that happened through my eyes from the year 3,000 to the present 150,000 years later. Everyone was absolutely horrified!

Me: And there you have it. A massive 100 mile-wide asteroid crashed into our planet and scattered all of Team Loud Phoenix Storm across the infinitely vast reaches of the cosmos. I am the only one left here on Earth and for thousands of years I searched for a way to try and bring back my friends and my family. Now that answer may finally be in reach. After we destroy the Akatsuki we're going to use the Dragonballs to bring back my friends and family to Earth.

A: My god. We had no idea you went through all that.

Mei: That is terrible.

Onoki: 150 millenia. That is an awful experience.

Gaara: You've had it worse than all of us combined J.D. and I'm terribly sorry you went through all that J.D.

Lord 3rd: What kept you from going insane after all this time J.D.?

Me: Sheer willpower, keeping those that are closest to me in my heart and the love of my friends and family in spirit.

Onoki: You are probably the strongest person we've ever encountered ever J.D. To have to go through 150,000 years of loneliness is completely unprecedented.

A: Indeed. But you managed to keep yourself in check and that is a truly admirable feat.

Me: Thank you all. But I will never give up in reuniting with my friends and my family.

Sakura: We will gladly help J.D. get back together with them.

Naruto: Believe it!

Everyone put their hands on mine and I was amazed that so many people want to help me out.

Me: Thank you all. Thank you.

We were set for the finals and we were ready to overcome new challenges.

Continues in part 20


	20. Chunin Exam Finals

It was now time for the Chunin Exam Finals. We were walking towards the Chunin Exams Stadium for the Finals of the Chunin Exams.

Me: This is it guys. We're gonna prove ourselves to be worthy for the rank of Chunin.

Naruto: I'm really excited bro. I can't wait to see the look on Sasuke's face when he sees that he will never be a Chunin or any level of ninja.

Me: Me too bro. This is good to see that pencil-dick fucker put in his place.

Fu: (Laughs) That's funny J.D.

Me: Thanks Fu.

Ami: This is gonna be awesome!

Akiko: I know.

We walked up to the gates and we saw Izumo and Kotetsu there.

Izumo: Hey guys.

Me: Hello Izumo, Kotetsu.

Kotetsu: You excited for todays finals?

Me: We sure are. Are you guys glad we gave you a much better position than being gatekeepers?

Izumo: We sure are J.D.

Kotetsu: Being a Gatekeeper was really boring and it drove us nuts.

Me: I can tell. Being an Academy instructor is much better.

Izumo: You said it J.D. Good luck in there guys.

Me: Not that we'll need it but thanks.

We went in and everyone cheered and they saw us and cheered.

Me: Wow! Everyone is here.

Sakura: They sure are.

Rin: Just like when I took the Chunin Exams.

Akiko: Feels like forever ago huh?

Sakura: Yep.

Ami: This is gonna be awesome!

Me: Here we go guys.

We stood in the center of the arena with our opponents.

Lord 3rd: Welcome one and all to the Chunin Exams. We have a very grand show for you all today. In the arena I would like to congratulate you all for making it to the finals. And our very own Knights of The New Fire are here as well.

Everyone cheered for us.

Me: Thank you all.

Lord 3rd: (Laughs) Now our proctor for todays event is our own Genma Shiranui.

Genma came out.

Genma: Welcome finalists.

Me: Hello Genma-sensei.

Genma: Now the rules of this event are the same as the preliminaries. But no killing your opponent this time. Will everyone but J.D. Knudson and Kabuto Yakushi please leave the arena.

Everyone but me and Kabuto were in the arena.

Me: Lets give them a great fight Kabuto.

Kabuto: I'm ready J.D.

Me: Good. Are you feeling all right now that you know about what Orochimaru and Danzo did?

Kabuto: Yes. And I have my mother back thanks to Naruto.

Me: I'm glad.

Kami then appeared.

Kami: But I'm afraid that Orochimaru is still alive.

Me: What!? But I thought I killed him.

Kami: But you damaged him significantly J.D. You destroyed half of his body and his entire Chakra Network.

Me: Wow! So I destroyed his entire ninja career.

Kami: You sure did. And from all accounts he brought all this on himself.

Me: He did Lady Kami. You mess around with the laws of mother nature and there will be terrible consequences.

Kami: Indubitably. Now I'm gonna watch your fight. Good luck.

Me: Thanks milady.

Kami went to the fighters box.

Me: Sorry about that Genma-sensei.

Genma: That's all right J.D. But good work in destroying Orochimaru's ninja career.

Me: Thanks sensei. Looks like Anko-sensei has a shot at killing Orochimaru while his defenses are compromised.

Genma: Indeed she does. All right. Begin!

Me: Lets dance Kabuto.

Kabuto: With pleasure.

We went at each other and I punched him in the face with devastating force and sent Kabuto crashing into the wall.

CRASH!

Kabuto got up and he had a nasty swollen bruise on his face. But he was knocked out.

Me: Wow. He was down just like that.

Genma: Winner of the first match: J.D. Knudson!

Everyone cheered.

Me: That was fast. I guess all that training really paid off.

Genma: I guess it did.

The next matches were as follows.

Naruto VS Gaara: Naruto wins

Sakura VS Kankuro: Sakura wins

Satsuki VS Rain Genin: Satsuki Wins

Haruna VS Grass Genin: Haruna Wins.

Ami VS Rock Genin: Ami wins.

Yugito VS Cloud Genin: Yugito Wins.

Natsumi VS Sand Genin: Natsumi wins.

Rin VS Yoroi Akido: Rin wins.

Akiko VS Kurotsuchi: Akiko Wins.

Yakumo VS Nadeshiko Kunoichi: Yakumo wins.

Fu VS Waterfall Genin: Fu wins.

Sasuke arrived 2 hours late after Fu's match was about to begin as we had anticipated and he was now my opponent. But he was now never allowed to become a chunin or anything higher than a genin.

I was facing Sasuke.

Me: So the big match is with the worthless fuckpot Sasuke.

Sasuke had a lot of insane rage on his face directed at me.

Me: What's wrong Sasuke? Afraid to exchange witty banter?

Sasuke: YOU RUINED MY WHOLE LIFE YOU FUCKING CUR!

Me: You brought all that on yourself Sasu-gay. All for your petty revenge and your insane fucked up ambition.

Sasuke: YOU MAKE ME SICK LOOKING AT YOU! I WILL MAKE SURE THAT I KILL YOUR FUCKING ASS AND SEND YOUR COCKSUCKING ASS OFF TO HELL! WHERE YOU BELONG!

Me: And I thought I was the only one with a rotten mouth. You are just as fucked up as Madara was. I don't know what Itachi was thinking letting you live. But he should've killed you when he killed all of your clan.

Genma: Begin!

Sasuke went at me and he threw a punch and I blocked it and kneed him in the stomach and punched him in the face with devastating force and knocked out some of his teeth and sent him crashing into the wall.

Sasuke was down but he was not out. He went at me and unleashed a flurry of ferocious punches and kicks at me and I blocked them all and kicked him in the face and sent him flying and he crashed through a tree and got imbedded into the wall!

Me: Oooh. That looked painful. I think he's through.

Genma: I agree. J.D. wins!

I walked away and Sasuke got out of the wall and he was really enraged!

Sasuke: I WILL KILL YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! (Echoing) FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!

Sasuke fired a massive fireball at me.

Me: He just will never learn.

I absorbed his fireball and my wings were spread.

Me: You lost Sasuke and aren't even worth my time anymore.

I walked away and this was an incredibly tremendous blow to his pride.

Sasuke: YOU GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME NOW!

Me: Fuck yourself. (Flips the bird)

Sasuke was taken away by the ANBU.

We won the Chunin Exam finals.

Later we were in the Hokage's office.

Lord 3rd: Well done to all of you Knights.

Me: Thank you Lord Hokage.

We were rewarded with the rank of Chunin. We were given awesome red vests with the symbol of the Knights of The New Fire Symbol on the back and the Uzumaki Clan symbol was on it too. Naruto also made us awesome rings that were in the shape of flames and they were also contact and map rings. Lord Hokage then gave us a mission: Find Tsunade and bring her back to the village to become the 5th Hokage. We gladly accepted the mission. But 2 figures were approaching the village.

Continues in part 21


	21. Meeting Itachi and Kisame

The Search for Lady Tsunade was on. We encountered Lady Tsunade on our training trip 5 years ago and it was a grand reunion for Naruto.

Sakura: So how do you know Lady Tsunade, J.D.?

Me: Me and Naruto met her on our training trip before I started in the Academy. We saved her from being harassed by bandits.

Naruto: Yep. This was before we all became a team.

Rin: I wonder if Lady Tsunade will remember me.

Me: I'm sure she will Rin. You haven't seen her in like forever.

Rin: I know. 14 years actually.

However, as we were walking down the road to the next town, we were being watched by two figures hiding in the trees.

I sensed them and fired an energy blast at the trees and out came the figures out of the explosion. It was Itachi Uchiha and with him was Kisame Hoshigaki!

Me: Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki!

Naruto: Big brother Itachi!

Itachi: Hello there Naruto. It is good to see you again.

Fu: Aren't you the man that killed the entire Uchiha Clan in one night!?

Itachi: That's right.

Satsuki: Big brother!

Haruna: We missed you!

They hugged him.

Itachi: It's great to see you two again.

Me: I'm glad we found you Itachi. We have some very grim news.

Naruto: And it's an honor to meet the most powerful member of the 7 Ninja Swordsmen of The Mist.

Kisame: I'll try not to disappoint you.

Itachi: What is your grim news J.D.?

Me: It concerns about what the Akatsuki has planned.

Itachi: I see.

Itachi activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and he took us into the realm of Tsukuyomi.

Me: Wow! So this is the realm of Tsukuyomi.

Sakura: It sure looks creepy.

Itachi: It is. But we can talk in here.

Me: Okay. What we have to tell you is not good.

I revealed everything about what the Akatsuki has planned and how it will destroy the planet. Itachi was horrified!

Itachi: So that's what the Akatsuki is gonna do.

Me: Yeah. They claim that it's for peace. But it's actually all for Total Annihilation.

Sakura: And the true leader of the Akatsuki is actually Kakashi-sensei's long-thought deceased teammate Obito Uchiha.

Itachi gasped.

Itachi: Obito is alive!? How can that be? He was killed during the 3rd Great war!

Me: That's what everyone else thought too. But he is behind everything that has happened over the last 12 years. He caused the 9-Tails Attack, the Bloodline Holocaust, Killed the entire Uchiha clan, all of it.

Naruto: But it was all mostly because of Danzo and the Elders that set everything that's gonna happen into motion.

Fu: Because of them and Obito, the entire planet is now in grave danger.

Yugito: I'm a Jinchuriki myself.

Fu: Same here.

Naruto: Me too.

Naruto held up 9 fingers, Fu held up 7 fingers and Yugito held up 2 fingers.

Me: Not only that, but we told Lord Hokage about what is about to happen and he called us The Knights of The New Fire and our biggest mission is to destroy the Akatsuki.

Itachi: I see. I'm glad Lord Hokage formed your group. The Akatsuki are now a much bigger threat than anyone first ever thought.

Natsumi: Yeah and now everyone in the 5 Great Nations knows about them and they have been placed on Full Alert.

Naruto: The whole world is now on guard.

Sakura: We won't let the Akatsuki get away with this.

Itachi: I see. I have strong faith that you all will succeed in bringing down the Akatsuki.

Me: Thank you Itachi.

Satsuki: We will not fail the world.

Haruna: That's right.

Me: That's right.

Itachi: I know you won't. But how's Sasuke doing?

Me: (Sighs) Worse than you can ever imagine Itachi. Sasuke is now a monster on steroids.

I revealed the full extent of Sasuke's evil and Itachi had chills running down his spine. He had created a monster of sheer indiscriminate fury and horror.

Itachi: I've created a monster.

Me: It's not your fault Itachi. Sasuke was like this to begin with. He inherited your fathers evil ways. If anybody is to blame, it's those fuckhead motherfuckers on the Civilian Council and the elders.

Sakura: Yeah. They fueled his arrogance and powerlust to insane levels.

Yakumo: Sasuke brought all this on himself and we believe that he's gonna go rogue in the next couple of weeks.

Me: But if he does go rogue he will pay the Ultimate Price.

Satsuki: That monster is not our brother anymore.

Haruna: He's just a screwed up psychotic fuckhead with no love for anyone but himself.

Naruto: Sasuke is totally obsessed and hellbent on vengeance and powerlust. Everyone in the Leaf Village fears him and everyone is now terrified of him.

Me: He showed his true colors in my fight with him during the Chunin Exam Finals. He's now completely mentally unstable.

FLASHBACK

Chunin Exams - J.D. VS Sasuke.

Me: I don't understand you Sasuke. You have everything you need here in the Leaf and you spit in everyones faces. What more do you want?

Sasuke: (Insane Laughter!) This fucking village can go to hell! I only care about two things and they are Vengeance and Restoring my clan so that we may rise up and destroy this fucking village! You all are nothing compared to the superior power of the Uchiha! This whole village is a fucking cesspool of cocksucking faggots and a bunch of fucked up bitches that are only good for making babies for us!

Everyone gasped at what Sasuke said and all the women glared at him!

Me: You are really fucked up Sasuke! Itachi should've killed you with the rest of them!

FLASHBACK ENDS

Itachi was horrified and he couldn't believe that Sasuke would sink so low into the darkness. The kid that was his little brother is lost forever to the Curse of Hatred and was destroyed.

Itachi: I can't believe this. I always knew Sasuke was a loose cannon, but this is too much. He's completely lost it.

Me: It's not your fault Itachi. Sasuke was consumed with pure evil to begin with. Not only that but everything about him was now proven to be a lie. He's also a major flight risk. And if he does go rogue, we've already made the decision to place him in the Bingo Books as a Triple S-Rank Rogue Ninja with a kill on sight order. If he gets away from us that is. Now everybody in the Leaf fears him.

Naruto: He's right big brother. Instead of worshipping the very ground he walks on, everybody is now terrified of him. Just a couple of days ago he attacked a store owner in cold blood for not giving him a discount.

Itachi: I can't believe he has become this monster in the form of my brother.

Me: We know Itachi. But it wasn't your fault.

Satsuki: Yeah big brother. You're not to blame for what happened. Sasuke became like this because of his own selfishness and hatred towards everyone.

Haruna: And because of Fugaku.

Rin: That's right Itachi.

Me: Also Itachi, everyone knows about the massacre. When we executed the Elders, we told everyone the truth about the Uchiha Clan being slaughtered like that. The elders confirmed it when we killed them. Everyone now views you as a hero for it.

Itachi: I'm glad they do. I guess you all completed my mission for me.

Me: I guess you were to spy on the Akatsuki.

Itachi: That's right.

Itachi revealed to us everything about who the Akatsuki members are and what they are capable of. The members are as follows:

Sasori of the Red Sand - Sand Rogue Ninja and former member of the Sand's Puppet Brigade.

Deidara the Mad Bomber - Rock Rogue Ninja and former member of the Rock's Explosion Corps.

Hidan of Jashin - Hot Water Rogue Ninja and member of the notorious Jashin Cult.

Kazuku of the 5 Hearts - Waterfall Rogue Ninja and escaped greedy assassin.

Kisame Hoshigaki the Scourge of The Mist - Mist Rogue Ninja and former member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist.

Orochimaru of the Sannin - Leaf Rogue Ninja and one of the Legendary Sannin and Scientist.

Zetsu the Spy - Grass Rogue Ninja and reconnaissance ninja.

Nagato Uzumaki - Rain Rogue Ninja and former leader of the Akatsuki and Kushina's older brother.

Konan the Angel of the Rain - Rain Rogue Ninja and 2nd in command of the Akatsuki.

We were shocked and Naruto found out that his Uncle and Kushina's older brother is alive!

We left the Tsukuyomi realm and it was a rush.

Me: Wow! What a rush. But thank you for this information Itachi. Now we know who to be on the lookout for.

Itachi: Kisame is actually working with me J.D.

Kisame: That's right. I'm a spy working with Itachi.

Me: I see.

Itachi: But here J.D.

Itachi gave me some photos of the members of the Akatsuki.

Itachi: These will come in handy to know who you are after.

Me: Thank you Itachi.

Itachi: You're welcome. Kisame, I'm going back to the Leaf. My mission.

Kisame: I understand Itachi.

Me: We need to get to our mission. We're heading out to find Lady Tsunade so she can become the 5th Hokage.

Itachi: I saw her over in Tanzaku Town. But Orochimaru is also heading there as well.

Me: We better get over there and fast. If that fucked up megalomaniacal pedophile is after what I think he's after then Lady Tsunade has no idea what she's getting herself into.

Sakura: Lets do it!

Me: Lets roll!

We were off to Tanzaku Town! We ran fast.

* * *

Continues in part 22.


	22. Reunion with Lady Tsunade

We arrived in Tanzaku Town at night and it was a busy town.

Me: It sure is a busy town here.

Sakura: Tanzaku is home to some of the most amazing Casinos ever here from what I was told.

Rin: It sure is amazing here.

Jiraiya then appeared.

Jiraiya: Well now this is a surprise.

Me: Jiraiya-sensei. Talk about good timing.

Jiraiya: Thought I would come help you with your mission. Sarutobi-sensei told me to go with you.

Me: It's good he did. Let me see here.

I concentrated and sensed for Lady Tsunade's energy signal. I found it at a restaurant.

Me: Her energy is in there.

We went to the restaurant and we went in and we saw her.

Jiraiya: TSUNADE!

Lady Tsunade: JIRAIYA! What!? What the hell are you doing here!?

Me: Hello Lady Tsunade.

Naruto: Long time no see.

Lady Tsunade: J.D. Knudson and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Naruto dashed and hugged her.

Naruto: I missed ya Aunt Tsunade.

Tsunade: You too kid.

Shizune: Its been a while J.D.

Me: Same to you Shizune.

Sakura: Lady Tsunade it's an honor.

Rin: Hey Lady Tsunade.

Tsunade: (Gasp) Rin Nohara!?

Rin: Yep. I'm alive and well.

Me: It's a long and complicated story.

We sat down and we were telling Lady Tsunade about everything that happened.

Lady Tsunade and Shizune were flabbergasted and amazed.

Shizune: So you guys are now the famous Knights of The New Fire?

Me: That's right. Sarutobi-sensei came up with the name.

Yakumo: Our biggest mission is to destroy the Akatsuki and save the world.

Me: The Akatsuki pose a tremendous danger to everyone and they are going to destroy everything if we don't stop them.

Lady Tsunade: I see.

Me: But that's not the reason why we're here Lady Tsunade. We're not here to tell you about what has been happening over the course of the last year.

Lady Tsunade: Then what is it?

Me: We're here because Sarutobi-sensei is stepping down as the 3rd Hokage and he named you as the 5th Hokage.

Lady Tsunade was shocked.

Naruto: I know this is a big shock Aunt Tsunade, and given your bad history with what happened in the 2nd and 3rd Great Wars, he thought it was a good choice.

Me: Also we have some kind of unfortunate news for you. We know who really killed your brother Nawaki and Dan Kato.

We revealed everything that happened because of the elders and Danzo the most.

Lady Tsunade and Shizune were horrified!

Lady Tsunade: So Danzo is behind the deaths of...?

Me: I'm afraid so. But he has been dealt with over a month and a half ago. We exposed their treachery with the help of the Fire Daimyo and we executed them for everything that has happened over the course of 35 years.

Shizune: What happened?

Me: What we have to tell you is extremely grim.

We revealed everything that has happened. And when we finished 20 minutes later, Lady Tsunade and Shizune were flabbergasted and horrified!

Lady Tsunade: So Danzo and the elders?

Me: Yes. But we destroyed them. They were executed, cremated and buried in an unmarked grave. We labeled them as the Ultimate Enemies of the 5 Great Nations. They got what was coming to them.

Sakura: That's right. Justice prevailed.

Naruto: Yep.

Lady Tsunade: I'm glad they got what was coming to them.

Shizune: Me too.

Me: But not only that Lady Tsunade, but the entire world is now in grave danger because of the Akatsuki.

Shizune: How do they plan to destroy it?

I revealed the full extent of the Akatsuki's plan and how they plan to do it.

Lady Tsunade and Shizune were horrified!

Lady Tsunade: So they will use the Tailed Beasts to destroy us?

Me: Exactly.

Rin: And my old teammate and best friend Obito is the true mastermind behind it all.

We revealed what happened to Obito and Lady Tsunade was getting a headache!

Lady Tsunade: This is an absolute disaster.

Me: It's worse than that. If we don't stop the Akatsuki in the next 3 and a half years, then the entire planet will be lost forever.

Shizune: That's awful!

Yakumo: We know.

Natsumi: Yeah.

I showed them the members of the Akatsuki and Lady Tsunade and Shizune were horrified that they recognized Nagato, Yahiko and Konan and they knew that it was serious.

Lady Tsunade: This is awful. I'll go with you all.

Me: Great. By the way Lady Tsunade, did Orochimaru show up here?

Lady Tsunade: No thankfully.

Me: Good. Looks like we got here before he did. During the Chunin Exams I dealt him a very significant amount of damage and ended his career as a shinobi permanently.

Shizune: Wow! How did you do that?

I explained how.

Shizune: Wow! He has been destroyed!

Me: More than that. I have essentially ended his fucking life.

We later went back to the Leaf.

Continues in part 23


	23. Fight on The Hospital Roof

We arrived back at the Hidden Leaf and Lady Tsunade was officially coronated as the 5th Hokage. She was honored to take the position and she looked over everything that happened over the course of the last year and a half. She was very impressed that we brought an end to so much corruption caused by those douchebags on the Civilian Council and the Elders. Later we went to the Land of Tea and we destroyed and killed that evil fucked up monster Aoi Rokusho, a rogue ninja wanted by the Leaf for stealing the Sword of The Thunder God. A Village treasure that belonged to Lady Tsunade's granduncle Tobirama Senju, the 2nd Hokage. We saved the Land of Tea from the evil rule of the Wagarashi Family by participating in a huge race and we exposed the Wagarashi's as nothing more than a bunch of stupid fucked up cocksucking cheaters and the Daimyo forcibly disbanded the Wagarashi family forever. We reunited Ibiki Morino with his long lost little brother Idate in the process. Aoi Rokusho poisoned his mind with lines and gave him an alternate solution to get to Chunin. If he stole the Sword of the Thunder God for him, he would become Chunin. A strong sense of deja vu. We got Idate pardoned for it because of Aoi's lies and he was reinstated as a Leaf Shinobi. Later we went over to the Land of Snow/Spring and we helped the daimyo, famous actress of our favorite movie series Princess Gale, Koyuki Kazahana reclaim her rightful place as the daimyo. We killed her tyrannical uncle Doto and recruited Fubuki Kakuyoku and killed the rest of Doto's followers. Sasuke went with us on that mission and he was brutally overpowered on that mission. We did really well and received Double S-Rank mission credit for it and established a powerful alliance with the Land of Spring/Snow. Fubuki was placed on probation and we saw that she was in a lot of pain. We also went back to the Hidden Waterfall and helped Shibuki destroy his old teacher Suien and his followers. We also recruited Hisame as well and helped her realize that she was fighting for the wrong cause. Suien was killed by me when I ripped his beating heart out. We also went to the abandoned city of Sora-ku where Nekobaa, a close friend of Satsuki and Haruna and Itachi and all of the Uchiha Clan runs a weapons shop that provided the Uchiha with all their weapons and tools. The shop is run by Nekobaa and her granddaughter Tamaki and the ninja cats. Our mission for that one is to get a paw print for Satsuki and Haruna's Paw Encyclopedia and Yugito Nii also remembers that one all too well. The reason the Paw Encyclopedia was made was because whenever Itachi would bring Satsuki and Haruna with him, they would get bored. So they made this really fun game where they would chase cats and fill up a book with their paw prints. We got a paw print from Nekomata, the ruler of the cat underworld! He was no easy challenge. But we succeeded. We've done all kinds of missions over the past couple of weeks.

Later we were walking to the hospital to check on Sasuke.

Me: Boy we sure have been busy huh guys?

Naruto: You said it bro.

Sakura: I can't believe we've really been going on so many missions.

Fu: But the pay is really good though.

Yugito: It sure is. So far we've been getting all the good missions.

Satsuki: I know. But it's amazing being elite Chunin.

Me: But it's worth it.

We arrived at the hospital.

In his hospital room, Sasuke was in a state of incredible rage. Ever since his brother Itachi came back things have taken a terrible turn for him. He was thinking about what happened when he saw him reinstated as a shinobi again and boy was he pissed to the core.

FLASHBACK

Sasuke: (ENRAGED) ITACHI!

Itachi saw him and he had a Chidori blazing at full power!

Itachi: Hello foolish little brother.

Sasuke: You will pay!

Itachi: You're not even worth my time.

Sasuke blindly charged in and just as he was about to strike him, Itachi grabbed his arm and savagely beat him up with incredible merciless fury and he pinned him to the wall.

Itachi: You're still too weak. You don't have enough hate. And you know something? (Whispers into his ear) You never will.

Itachi then trapped Sasuke in the Tsukuyomi genjutsu and it destroyed his mind even more.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Sasuke was healed earlier by Lady Tsunade and he got up and he was so enraged that he punched a hole into the wall!

Sasuke: WHY CAN'T I GET STRONGER!? WHY!? IT'S NOT FAIR!

Me: (Offscreen) In a really bad mood Sasu-gay?

He saw me standing in his rooms doorway.

I was eating a tomato.

Me: (Chewing) (Swallows) Mmm. Good tomato. You know Sasuke, I think it's really pathetic that you want all that power all for the sake of some petty vengeance. What kind of fucked up world do you live in?

Sasuke: You ruined everything for me!

Me: And I show no remorse in doing so.

Sasuke: FIGHT ME! NOW!

Me: No. You aren't even worth my time.

Sasuke: ARE YOU AN ASSHOLE CHICKEN!?

Me: Sticks and stones fuckhead. Sticks and stones. You aren't worth wasting energy on.

Sasuke: I DEMAND YOU FIGHT ME NOW!

Me: You are in no position to give me orders you fuckface. If you think you can win with words then prove it.

Sasuke: All right then.

Sasuke and I went to the roof.

When we were on the roof we faced each other. Sasuke was facing me with incredible rage and fury. He had his Sharingan activated. I had a look of confidence on my face.

Me: I don't know what your deal is Sasuke, but you don't have any idea what kind of power you're up against.

Sasuke: What did you say!? Don't talk nonsense you inept loser!

Me: Fuck you asshole. I'm no loser. You are. You don't have any idea what kind of power I have. Now I'm going to use it to either kill you like Itachi should've done or put you further down the pecking order.

Sasuke: You! A fuckhole like you has no business acting all high and mighty!

Me: Easy for you to say you motherfucker. I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart in a very slow and excruciatingly painful manner. And I'm going to send your fucking ass off to hell where you belong. To tell you the truth, when I first saw you and how evil you are now, I hated your fucking guts ever since and I think the reason you hate me is because you're too scared to do anything you cocksucking motherfucking faggot.

Sasuke: SHUT UP AND FIGHT!

I pulled out a headband.

Me: Put this on and we will. I'll wait.

Sasuke: I don't need that thing.

Me: Put it on asshole.

Sasuke: There's no reason to put it on. 'Cause you won't be able to land a scratch on my forehead!

Me: Ha. Your overconfidence will be your undoing. But you should put it on because it shows that you're a shinobi and an equal adversary.

Sasuke: There you go acting all high and mighty again. You don't honestly believe that we're equals!?

Me: Not at all. To tell you the truth, I am far more powerful than I look.

Sasuke: What do you mean!?

Me: There are a lot of things you didn't know about me. I've walked this planet for thousands of years and I got stronger and stronger by the second with each passing second.

Sasuke was shocked!

Sasuke: What do you mean thousands of years!? Are you immortal?

Me: Yes I am. Have you ever heard of Team Loud Phoenix Storm?

Sasuke: They disappeared eons ago! What does that have to do with you!?

Me: Because I am the last survivor of Team Loud Phoenix Storm that was wiped out 150,000 years ago!

Sasuke was shocked even more! Standing before him was the long lost leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm who vanished all those years ago.

Me: That's right. 150,000 years ago, a massive asteroid slammed into the planet and scattered all of my whole team across the infinitely vast reaches of the cosmos. I wandered this whole planet for 150 millennia looking for a way to find the answer to bringing my friends and family back. Now that answer has come. But first we have a tremendous mission to complete as the Knights of The New Fire.

Sasuke was shocked! He never once thought that he was facing the long lost leader of Team Loud Phoenix Storm that was supposedly destroyed all those years ago!

Me: But back to the matter at hand. To answer your previous question I was never inferior to anyone. But more to the point Sasuke, you are exactly like your miserable fucked up father when I killed him.

Sasuke: (Shocked) You killed my father!?

Me: The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Your father was a megalomaniacal fucked up cocksucking fuckhead that got what he deserved just like the rest of your goddamned clan. I killed him while Itachi killed the rest. They deserve to go to Hell and you will soon join them.

Sasuke: I WILL KILL YOU FOR RUINING MY LIFE!

Me: You brought all that on yourself Sasuke. Because all you are is nothing but a fucked up coward who should've never been allowed to be a shinobi to begin with and you would rather rely on others to do your work for you!

He charged at me!

Sasuke: (ENRAGED SCREAMING) J.D.!

Me: SASUKE!

I punched him in the face and he rebounded and went at me and I dodged his kick and I kicked him in the back and punched him in the stomach and punched him in the face and broke his nose!

Blood was pouring out his nose and mouth.

He was holding his face in a lot of pain.

Me: You are absolutely pathetic Sasuke. Itachi letting you live was the biggest mistake ever and he should've killed you with the rest of those fucking cocksuckers.

Sasuke: (ENRAGED GROWLING!) YOU FUCKING MOTHERFUCKING CUR!

He went at me and unleashed a massive flurry of punches and kicks. But I dodged them all with incredible speed and it was like I was dodging them in slow motion. The speed I had was making time slow down.

Sasuke then jumped up.

Sasuke: (Goes through hand signs)

Me: (Scoffs) What a fucked up fool.

Sasuke: (Echoing) FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!

He fired a massive fireball at me and I absorbed the fire and my wings were spread.

Me: You just will never learn Sasuke.

Sasuke: I HATE YOU!

My aura flared up at an incredible intensity and I was now more powerful than ever.

Sasuke then went through more hand signs.

Sasuke: (Echoing) CHIDORI!

His hand was enveloped in lightning and it emitted a noise that sounded like 1,000 birds chirping.

Naruto: He stole that Jutsu from Brother Kakashi! That fucking thief!

Sakura: Sasuke will pay for this!

Me: In blood and with interest.

I teleported and kicked him in the back of his head and sent him crashing into the water tank on the roof and it exploded. He was all wet and severely injured.

Kakashi and Jiraiya appeared.

Me: You will never defeat me Sasuke. I possess enough power to obliterate the entire universe in an instant and you are nothing compared to my power. No matter how powerful you become, you will still never be a match for the power that I possess.

I put my hand on his head and sucked all his chakra and all his jutsus and knowledge of them out of his head and made his jutsu and Sharingan my own.

He was severely weak and disoriented.

Sasuke: What did you do to me!?

Me: I stripped you of your Chakra, your Sharingan and your jutsu. You don't deserve them and you don't deserve anything.

I fired an energy ball and it went straight for the Uchiha District and it hit it and completely obliterated it in a massive explosion.

KRABBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

When the smoke cleared all that was left of the Uchiha district was a massive smoldering fiery crater. Sasuke's home and everything he had in it was completely reduced to burning ash.

Me: As far as I can tell Sasuke, the Uchiha Clan has no future. All they ever brought was nothing but death, destruction, murder, chaos, treachery and thievery. They had their chance. Rogues like you deserve to be forever damned.

I left as Sasuke was then tied up and taken to an ANBU hospital holding cell.

Sasuke was defeated, disgraced, powerless and homeless. But little did we know that 4 figures were hiding in the shadows and they watched our whole battle.

Continues in part 24


	24. The Runaway Uchiha

In the Hospital, Lady Tsunade and two ANBU officers were looking at Sasuke Uchiha who was being restrained and is glaring at them with extreme hatred. Lady Tsunade was not happy with him.

Lady Tsunade: You have been a busy boy haven't you? Since your awakening from the beating you received from your brother, You've insulted several high ranking ninja, you attacked a store owner who wouldn't give you a discount and various other things. However, this little episode you've had against J.D. Knudson is a doozy. Knowingly attempting to kill one of my new chūnin, that takes some balls from such a little brat. I hope it was worth it kid because that will be your last mistake.

Sasuke: What do you mean!?

Lady Tsunade: You're now a traitor Sasuke and like every traitor, you'll be punished as such. You will be dealt with for this, forever.

Sasuke: No, you can't do this to me! I will not allow you to take away my ambition!

Lady Tsunade: I don't care about your ambition! You were planning to kill a Konoha ninja. The day you put on the symbol of Konoha, you became an adult. Since you want to do adult crimes, then you will face adult consequences.

Sasuke was now scheduled to be executed shortly.

Later at the Namikaze estate, we were watching TV and reading books. With us was our newest recruit, Yamiko Kaguya. She's the lone surviving female member of the Kaguya Clan from the Hidden Mist. We just got word that Sasuke was going to be executed.

Me: So Sasuke is now going to be executed. About damn time they decided to kill that fuckhead.

Satsuki: Good riddance to that loser.

Haruna: Yeah.

Mikoto: That monster was never my son to begin with. He is a spawn of Satan.

Me: You got that right Mikoto. Sasuke is pure evil incarnate just like Madara.

Naruto: I'm glad they decided to send Sasuke to the chopping block. He has been asking for this for a long time.

Me: I know. In all honesty I don't know what everyone sees in that fuckhead. Sasuke is a monster born from the fire of hell. He's pure evil.

Sakura: You said it.

Natsumi: Sasuke deserves to die. He's a monster of pure evil.

Me: His hatred has grown to an incredible length.

Yakumo: No kidding. But he deserves this.

Naruto: No kidding. Aunt Tsunade is not like Sarutobi-sensei. She won't take everything he has done lightly and now that Danzo, Koharu, Homura and the Civilian Council aren't around there's no one to stop her.

Me: Yep and we are the ones to thank for that.

Rin: Yep. Good riddance to bad rubbish.

Me: Sasuke Uchiha can go to Hell.

Yamiko: I agree with all of you. Sasuke is a monster from what I saw.

Me: Yep. Yamiko, I promise that we will find your brother. He will be helped.

Yamiko: Thank you J.D. Thank you.

Then an ANBU appeared.

Cat: Knights of The New Fire, Lady Hokage has called for you. It's urgent.

Me: We're on our way.

We went to the Hokage's office.

* * *

We arrived at the Hokage's office and Kin and Shikamaru were there and she cut her hair.

Me: Knights of the New Fire reporting for duty!

We salute.

Lady Tsunade: At ease.

Me: What's going on milady?

Lady Tsunade: Just last night Sasuke Uchiha was busted out of his ANBU cell by 4 powerful Sound Shinobi.

Kin gasped when she heard that.

Kin: It's them.

Me: Who Kin?

Kin: The Sound 4. They are Orochimaru's Elite Bodyguards.

Naruto: What do you know about them?

Kin: They were hand picked by Orochimaru as his elite bodyguards. They have S-Rank power and are Jonin level shinobi. My best friend Tayuya is one of them.

Me: At least we know who we're up against.

Lady Tsunade: Sounds like you have a bond with this Tayuya.

Me: Looks like it.

Lady Tsunade: Yeah. Now your mission is to bring back Sasuke Uchiha so he can be executed. You are permitted to use any and all force if necessary should he resist.

Me: Affirmative Milady. We'll try not to resort to that. But if he forces our hands, it will come to that. We're on our way.

Shikamaru: What a drag. But we'll bring that traitor back.

Me: But just to be on the safe side, we'll need Gaara and the Sand Siblings to come with us as backup.

Lady Tsunade: Good thinking.

Me: Lets get to work.

We went to the gates.

* * *

We were at the gates. With us were Kiba, Ino, Tenten, Choji, Lee, Neji, Hinata and Shino.

Me: Okay here's the run down. Sasuke Uchiha went with Orochimaru's Elite Bodyguards, the Sound 4. He left with them on his own accord so that Orochimaru, one of our village's biggest traitors since Madara Uchiha, so that he can get the Sharingan. These are 4 very powerful shinobi and Kin knows one of them very well. We're facing Jonin-Level Shinobi. And we're gonna need to use every ounce of our training to take them down. But we're also gonna see if we can convince Kin's friend Tayuya to leave the Sound 4. Our mission is to bring Sasuke Back to the village so he can face execution. This is gonna be an S-Rank Mission. Are we all ready?

Choji: We're with you all the way J.D.

Neji: You can count us in.

Hinata: Roger that!

Ino: We're with you Captain J.D.

Me: Captain J.D. I like the sound of that. All right. Lets head out!

We were off.

We were flying over the trees and we were keeping our eyes out for them. I gave Kiba, Kin, Shikamaru, Shino, Tenten, Ino, Choji, Neji, and Hinata the ability to fly.

We had our senses sharp and kept our eyes peeled for energy spikes and any movement in the area.

Me: So far nothing.

Then I sensed an energy spike coming from a nearby cabin in the woods.

Me: Energy spike coming from that cabin right there.

Kin: Oh no! It's the Four Black Mists Formation!

Me: What does that jutsu do Kin?

Kin: It's a jutsu that the Sound 4 uses to advance the Curse Mark into Level 2.

Me: Oh FUCK! We got to get moving!

Kin: Wait! The jutsu kills anyone that ingests the gas.

Me: Oh man!

20 minutes later we felt the energy spike go down.

Me: The Energy Spike went down. Jutsu must be finished. Lets go!

We moved in and busted into the cabin.

Me: Surprise motherfuckers!

We saw a barrel and in it was Sasuke.

Neji: Byakugan!

Neji activated his Byakugan and he saw Sasuke inside the barrel.

Neji: Sasuke is inside that barrel.

Me: Okay.

Me and Naruto grabbed it and we flew off!

Sakon: After them! We got to get Sasuke to Lord Orochimaru!

The Sound 4 came after us. I sensed them coming.

Me: They're on our tails!

Yugito: We got to hurry.

Kin: Wait! I want to talk to Tayuya.

Me: Okay.

We went to a nearby field and we were ready to face them.

The Sound 4 arrived to face us.

Me: So you guys are the Sound 4.

Jirobo: That's right.

Sakon: Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Sakon of the West Gate.

Jirobo: I'm Jirobo of the South Gate.

Kidomaru: I'm Kidomaru of the East Gate.

Tayuya: And I'm Tayuya of the North Gate.

Me: Pleasure to meet you all. We are the Knights of The New Fire.

Kin: Tayuya is that you?

Tayuya saw Kin.

Kin: Tayuya it's me Kin.

Tayuya gasped.

Tayuya: You lie! You can't be Kin! She died!

Kin: No that was a lie! I'm very much alive and well!

Me: Orochimaru lied to you Tayuya. That cocksucking megalomaniacal pedophile poisoned your mind with lies.

Naruto: That's right Tayuya! Orochimaru is a monster! He's using you!

Kin: That's right Tayuya. You once told me that as long as hatred exists that love can overpower any obstacle with love, kindness, courage and wisdom.

Tayuya: I did say that. It is you. Kin!

They went and hugged each other!

Tayuya: I thought you were dead!

Me: I saved her Tayuya and I killed her teammates Dosu and Zaku. They were hurting her.

I fired energy blasts and vaporized Jirobo, Sakon & Ukon and Kidomaru.

Naruto: Wow! They didn't stand a chance against you bro!

Me: They deserve it for following a motherfucker like Orochimaru.

Then a figure came out and it was Kimimaro.

Kimimaro: So you all are the ones responsible for hurting Lord Orochimaru.

Me: Are you Kimimaro Kaguya?

Kimikaro: That is correct J.D. Knudson. You all must be the famous Knights of The New Fire.

Me: That's right.

Yamiko: Kimimaro?

Kimimaro saw Yamiko and gasped.

Kimimaro: Yamiko. You're alive!

They went and hugged.

Yamiko: I missed you so much brother!

Kimimaro: I missed you too sis.

Then Kimimaro was coughing violently.

Me: Oh man! That cough is nasty!

Tayuya: He has an incurable disease.

Rin: This is no disease. I've seen this before.

Rin looked him over and found out that he has been poisoned!

Rin: He has been poisoned!

Me: This is Orochimaru's doing. Kimimaro, we got to get you to the hospital so we can have you cured.

Kimimaro: Okay.

Me: First thing's first, we have to get Sasuke back to the Leaf.

We grabbed the barrel and the charred headbands of the Sound 4 members and headed back to the Leaf.

Me: Tayuya, are you by any chance an Uzumaki?

Tayuya: As a matter of fucking fact, yes I am.

Naruto: So I guess we found another family member. I'm half Uzumaki myself. I'm the son of the 4th Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Tayuya: So you are. You look so much like the 4th Hokage. I guess we're cousins.

Naruto: Since we don't know the full family tree, lets go with that.

We later arrived at the Leaf.

Me: That was an easy S-Rank.

Then the Barrel was buckling.

Me: Uh oh. Everyone get back!

We did so and we saw the barrel pop open and in a black cloud of smoke arose Sasuke Uchiha! He was laughing malevolently.

Me: He has gone mad!

I tied him up in energy rope and we dragged him back.

We walked into the Hokage's Office.

Me: Knights of The New Fire reporting back.

Lady Tsunade: That was really fast.

Me: We have quite a bunch of developments that have happened.

We reported everything.

Lady Tsunade: I see. Good work to all of you. Tayuya I'm so glad you're okay.

Tayuya: Thanks Lady Hokage.

Yamiko: My brother has been poisoned by Orochimaru.

Me: Rin knows this kind of poison that Kimimaro was afflicted with. Can you help her out?

Lady Tsunade: I would be happy to.

Lady Tsunade went to the Hospital and after Kimimaro was cured and they both were relieved of their Curse Marks, they ratted out Orochimaru of everything he was doing. Killing Orochimaru is now number 2 on the Knights of The New Fire's missions.

Continues in part 25


	25. Evil Uchiha Execution

Today was a big day over in the Leaf. Everyone was wearing red in the Leaf Stadium. It was a day of retribution. Today was the execution day of the most hated person in the Leaf, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was pure evil to the core and for his attempted desertion of the Leaf, he was sentenced to death for his crimes. Everyone in the Leaf feared him for everything he did and has done. He was now the biggest outcast and most hated demon in the whole village.

Lady Tsunade: Shinobi of the Leaf Village, we are here to witness the death of a ninja who has disrespected the 'Will of Fire'. He spat on our ways and deemed us weak. He has seen that we are not weak and we are even more united. This traitor will now pay the ultimate price and it will be a message to anyone who does not respect the 'Will of Fire' that our ancestors built this village upon.

We faced Sasuke. We, the Knights of The New Fire, were his executioners.

Me: So it's come to this for you huh Sasu-gay? All because of your petty quest for vengeance and all because of your petty jealousy.

Sasuke: You fucking cur!

Me: Says the pot calling the kettle black you cocksucking chickenshit. You brought all this on yourself Sasuke. Your quest for vengeance in the end would one day kill you. And now it's going to kill you. We tried to warn you about this, but you wouldn't listen.

Sakura: That's right Sasuke. We tried to be your friend, but you shot us down every time.

Sasuke: Friends are a weakness! They don't make you stronger! They make you weaker and hold you back!

Me: That's bullshit! Haven't you ever heard of the saying "Divided we are weak, but United we are stronger?" True strength and power comes from those that work together.

Sasuke: That's a lie!

Me: What kind of fucked up world do you live in Sasuke? You think I got this far in my power because I worked alone? No. I got to where I'm at in my level of strength and power because I worked hard for it. And I built up bonds and friendships and that made me stronger, not just physically but mentally and spiritually as well. You could've been a great shinobi Sasuke and we would've gladly been your friends, but instead you would rather take the easy way out and let others do your work for you. You have absolutely no love for anyone but yourself. Your hatred blinded you to the truth and look where it has gotten you now. You are now tied to a post and are about to be sent off to the fire of hell where you will be reunited with everyone in your fucked up clan and burning in pain and fire and suffering in pain and agony for all of eternity where the only friends you will have in Hell are demons that will torture, mutilate and horrifically destroy you in the most painful ways imaginable.

Naruto: We tried to help you Sasuke.

Yakumo: But you wouldn't let us.

Yamiko: And now you will have to share the fate of the entire Uchiha Clan.

Ami: That your brother annihilated in one fell swoop.

Tayuya: Yeah you motherfucking cocksucking piece of shit!

Ino: I don't know what I ever saw in you!

Sakura: You make me sick Sasuke!

Me: You don't care about anyone but yourself and this is the price you now have to pay for your own selfishness. After everything your clan has done, we won't let the Uchiha Clan come back through you. We're going to have the Uchiha Clan come back our way through Satsuki and Haruna. The right way.

Lady Tsunade: I agree. Let the execution begin!

Me: You brought all this on yourself Sasuke. May God have mercy on your worthless soul.

We fired a massive blast of fire at Sasuke and he screamed in excruciating pain as he was incinerated into ash almost instantly.

Sasuke's ashes blew away into the wind and then his evil spirit appeared. A fiery hole opened up and then evil demonic hands grabbed him and pulled him down and took him down into the fire of Hell where he will burn for all eternity.

We looked down.

Me: Goodbye Sasuke Uchiha.

Fu: And good riddance.

Satsuki: Never again "Brother."

Haruna: Never again.

Ami: Enjoy the fire of Hell you fuck.

All of Sasuke's fangirls were crying knowing that Sasuke is now dead and is now burning in Hell for all eternity.

Lady Tsunade: You did well guys.

Me: Thanks Lady Hokage.

Lady Tsunade: Take a week off guys. You've all earned it.

Me: Thank you Lady Tsunade. I'm sorry you had to hear all that.

Lady Tsunade: It's okay J.D. But you all did great.

Me: How about I buy you a drink Lady Tsunade?

Lady Tsunade: I would like that J.D.

We went to a local bar and we bought Lady Tsunade their good Sake. We just had water because we didn't want to get drunk.

Continues in part 26


	26. Reunion With Minato

It had been 3 days since the execution of Sasuke Uchiha. Everyone was now glad that the terror of Sasuke had been silenced forever. The people of the village had been getting their lives back together ever since he had been causing numerous problems all over the village. Sasuke's execution was a clear message to everyone in the village that it doesn't matter who you are, where you are from or what clan you are from no matter how prestigious it is, that you can't do whatever you want in the village. Everyone now knows about the full extent of the massacre and why it happened and Itachi was now hailed as a hero for it. With the disgraced elders and the corrupted Civilian Council gone, the Hokage now has all of her power back and she can now make the decisions completely uncontested without the need of the Civilian Council and the corrupt elders pulling the strings.

We, the Knights of The New Fire were walking around the village and Ino was with us.

Me: I'm sorry you couldn't go with Asuma-sensei, Ino.

Ino: It's all right J.D. The reason I couldn't go is because I was down with a cold.

Me: That stinks. Being sick is bad. But I've never been sick a day in my life.

Ino: Boy lucky you.

Sakura: I'm now training so hard these days I can barely keep my eyes open.

Naruto: But the more you train, the stronger you become.

Me: Yep.

Rin: I just can't believe that Obito is out there and planning to destroy the planet.

Ino: I know. That's horrible. I know he was your friend and teammate Rin.

Rin: I know Ino. But as far as I can tell, the Obito that I knew all those years ago is gone for good.

Me: Well that one eyed fuckhead will not get away with trying to destroy the world.

Naruto: But the main question is how are we gonna make sure that the Akatsuki never succeeds in their plan?

Me: They need the moon for their Planet-Destroying plan.

Fu: So our best bet would be to blow up the moon.

Me: As reprehensible as that seems, we'll have no other choice. But we'll do that when we cross that bridge.

Tayuya: Yeah and the sooner we also kill that motherfucking pedophile snake, the better.

Me: It's not that simple Tayuya. These things take time.

Natsumi: If you guys are gonna take down the Akatsuki, then I need to get back to full power.

Naruto: What do you mean Natsumi?

Natsumi: You see, when I was sealed into you on the night you were born, Minato divided my chakra in half and sealed the other half of myself into him.

Me: Wow.

Sakura: But with Lord Minato dead and inside the belly of the Shinigami, we've hit a huge dead end.

Me: Not entirely. I know a way we can bring Minato back and bring some closure. First we got to go talk to Lady Hokage.

Naruto: Okay.

We went to the Hokage's office.

* * *

In the Hokage's office, Lady Tsunade and Shizune were told everything from us.

Lady Tsunade: What!? You want to bring Minato back so you can have Natsumi get her full power back!?

Me: I know it's crazy Lady Tsunade, but with the impending battles to save the planet fast approaching, we need all the heavy firepower we can get if we want to destroy the Akatsuki and send those fuckpots off to the fire of hell forever.

Shizune: That's crazy! Minato used a Forbidden Sealing Jutsu to seal Natsumi into Naruto at the cost of his own life.

Naruto: I know Shizune. But we have no other choice. The planet is in grave danger and we need all the help we can get in the next 3 years to stop the Akatsuki once and for all.

Fu: Naruto is right Lady Hokage. The clock is ticking and we have to have all the help and firepower we can to make sure that Obito pays for his crimes against the planet.

Lady Tsunade: (Sighs) All right. ANBU, prepare a special room for us.

Captain Shark: Yes Milady.

We went to a special room.

Me: I know what to do Lady Hokage, I have experiences when it comes to talking to the gods.

Lady Tsunade: Okay.

We arrived at the room and it was a special room. Kakashi, Lord 3rd, Jiraiya, and Kushina and so were all of Naruto's friends were with us.

Lady Tsunade: You may proceed J.D. What happens here stays in this room.

Me: Yes Milady.

I went and knelt on one knee and prayed to the Shinigami.

Me: Lord Shinigami, God of Death, I pray to you. We need to speak with Minato Namikaze. The world is in terrible danger because of an evil organization of S-Rank Rogue Ninjas that are out to destroy our planet.

Then a massive black vortex of darkness appeared and out came the Shinigami, God of Death.

Lord Shinigami: (As Tony Jay) I have heard your prayer young J.D. Knudson. And I'm glad that you called me. I shall release Minato Namikaze.

The Shinigami summoned Minato and he opened his eyes.

Minato: What? Where am I?

Me: You're back in the land of the living Lord Minato.

Lord 3rd: Hello Minato. It's good to see you again.

Minato: Hiruzen. You have turned into an old monkey.

Hiruzen: (Laughs) I still got some fight left in me.

Me: Minato Namikaze, it's an honor to meet you. I'm J.D. Knudson, leader of the Leaf's Knights of The New Fire.

Minato: It's a pleasure to meet you J.D.

Kushina: MINATO!

Kushina went and hugged Minato for the first time in 13 years.

Minato: Kushina. It's good to see you.

Me: We have quite a story to tell you Minato. But first here's someone who wants to meet you.

Naruto walked up to him.

Minato: Naruto? Is that really you?

Naruto: It sure is dad. It's such a pleasure to finally meet you.

Minato: Wow. Naruto, my son. You've grown so much. How long has it been?

Naruto: 13 years dad.

Minato: Wow. That's amazing. Naruto you must have a lot of questions running through your mind.

Naruto: I know dad. I know about everything you did and why you did it. You were doing what you thought was best for me and for the village. A lot of things have happened over that timeframe dad.

Me: We have quite a story to tell you. But first we should have everyone introduce ourselves.

Sakura: It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Minato. I'm Sakura Uzumaki Namikaze.

Minato: It's a pleasure. Are you that bitch Rose's daughter?

Sakura: Not anymore. That bitch was never my mother to begin with. She tried to kill me.

Me: It's a very dark story Minato.

Satsuki: It's an honor to meet you Lord Minato. I'm Satsuki Uchiha.

Haruna: And I'm Haruna Uchiha.

Satsuki & Haruna: We're twins.

Minato: It's a pleasure to meet you both.

Rin: Minato-sensei it's great to see you again.

Minato: Rin, I thought you died.

Rin: No I survived.

Me: Rin was healed because of Orochimaru and she is now back.

Rin: That's right.

Minato: I'm glad you're all right Rin.

Kakashi: It's great to see you again sensei.

Minato: You too Kakashi. You sure have grown from that little boy I remember.

Kakashi: I know.

Ami: I'm Ami Mitarashi. It's a pleasure.

Yakumo: I'm Yakumo Kurama. It's an honor to meet you Lord 4th.

Yugito: I'm Yugito Nii, it's an honor.

Akiko Suzuki: It's awesome to meet you Uncle Minato.

Minato: You were just a little thing when I saw you last Akiko. You've grown so much.

Natsumi: It's great to see you again Minato.

Minato: Wow! Natsumi, you are as beautiful as Kushina.

Natsumi: Thanks Minato.

Fu: It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Minato. I'm Fu and I was moved here from the Hidden Waterfall.

Yamiko: I'm Yamiko Kaguya, last female of the Kaguya Clan.

Tayuya: Tayuya Uzumaki. It's an honor.

After introductions we revealed everything that has happened and Minato was shocked and horrified.

Minato: So this Akatsuki pose that big of a threat?

Me: That's right Minato and they will destroy the entire planet if we don't stop them.

Minato: That's awful!

Me: It's worse than you think.

I told him about Obito.

Minato: Obito is the leader of the Akatsuki!?

Me: I'm afraid so.

Naruto: Yeah dad. He's alive and well and is out to destroy the planet.

We revealed everything that Obito did over the years and Minato was absolutely horrified.

Minato: Obito. What the hell has happened to you?

Me: He has become a devil. A monster bent on annihilating all Shinobi in the name of peace. But it's not a path to peace. It's a path to ultimate destruction. The Akatsuki are a tremendous threat to the planet. Here's what they plan to do.

I revealed the full extent of the Akatsuki's plan to Minato and both he and the Shinigami and everyone else were horrified!

Minato: Obito is gonna kill everyone!?

Me: It's total Omnicide.

Kiba: That's insane!

Hinata: It'll be the end of the world!

Shino: Total annihilation.

Shikamaru: If Obito succeeds in his diabolical plan, then we have no future.

Choji: He will kill us all!

Ino: We have to stop him!

Neji: Obito's plan is one of pure madness. That is not the way to peace.

Rock Lee: How unforgivable and completely unyouthful!

Tenten: He will pay for all of his crimes.

Me: That's why we have to stop him at all costs. Failure is not an option. If we don't stop his plans in the next 3 years, then we have no future.

Shinigami: The extinction of an entire race is a terrible blow to the entire fabric of the universe.

Kiba: I say we go over to the Akatsuki's hideout and blow them all to dust right now!

Me: No Kiba! We can't act without knowing more about them. Rushing into battle against an organization of S-Rank Rogue Ninjas is absolute suicide. They have tremendous power by our standards. If we rush in now, that's a suicide mission.

Shikamaru: J.D. is right. We don't know what we're up against.

Itachi: I can help you all out in finding out more about their information.

Minato: I will gladly help you all out. Lord Shinigami, I would like to help out everyone in the Leaf for my family and my friends.

Shinigami: Of course. Since the future of the world is now hanging in the balance I will bend the rules just this once.

Minato: But first.

Naruto: I have a feeling I know what you want to do dad.

Natsumi stood by Minato and Minato glowed in a red chakra and he transferred the rest of Natsumi's chakra into her. She now had the full extent of her power fully restored.

Natsumi: Ahh. I'm back to full power.

Minato was then granted his life back.

Jiraiya: Welcome back to the land of the living kid.

Minato: Thanks Jiraiya-sensei.

Me: Thank you Lord Shinigami.

Shinigami: Anytime J.D. Be careful to all of you.

Me: We will.

Minato was brought back to life and Naruto has his whole family again for the first time in 13 years.

We went back to the Uzumaki Namikaze estate and Naruto and everyone told him what happened.

Minato: So the elders and the Civilian Council are gone?

Me: Yep. There was a lot of corruption going on over the last 35 years.

Rin: The Civilian Council had been meddling in the affairs of shinobi for far too long.

Me: And the Elders have abused their power and betrayed everyone in the village and took too much power from the Hokage. With the help of the Daimyo we were able to expose their crimes and bring them to justice.

Sakura: That's right. Danzo Shimura, Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado were all labeled as the Ultimate Enemies of the 5 Great Nations.

Minato: Wow. I always knew Danzo was a bad man, but I didn't expect Koharu and Homura as well.

Kushina: I know. Also they were involved in the destruction of my clan as well.

Me: That was a horrifying revelation we found out.

I revealed the full extent of their crimes and their treachery and what Minato heard was horrifying.

Minato: They destroyed the entire Uzumaki Clan!?

Me: I'm afraid so Minato. It was because of the elders that we nearly lost a great power and a political partner to our village.

Minato: Kushina, I'm so sorry all this happened.

Kushina: It's not your fault Minato. If anyone is to blame for my clans near demise, it's the elders.

Me: That's right. Kushina was in a coma for 12 years when she woke up.

Rin: That's right.

Minato: Wow.

Me: I know.

Fu: But J.D. saved Naruto from having to endure the life of a Jinchuriki.

Me: Me and Naruto met 10 years ago and I've been Naruto's guardian angel and big brother ever since he was thrown out of the orphanage by that fucked up lunatic caretaker.

Naruto: I remember that. That was awesome.

Me: Yep. Naruto would've gone through hell had I not arrive.

Sakura: And we found out something else. The elders found out about Naruto's Jinchuriki status and fabricated a bunch of lies about it. They claimed that Naruto was the "Nine-Tails Reincarnated."

Me: Luckily I made sure none of those things that all Jinchuriki are subjected to never happen.

Minato: That's a relief.

Me: I put together a recording book of everything that was about to happen to Naruto.

I handed Minato a book and Minato and Kushina read it and it was awful!

Kushina: All this would've happened to him!?

Me: Yeah but I was onto them the whole time over the course of ten years.

Naruto: The reason the villagers were about to do all this to me is because they wanted to break me so that the Elders can use me as a "Perfect Weapon". It was awful.

Yugito: I know that feeling.

Fu: Same here.

Minato: Are you two Jinchuriki as well?

Yugito: That's right Minato.

Yugito held up 2 fingers and Fu held up 7 fingers.

Minato: The 2 and 7-tails Jinchuriki. That's amazing.

Fu: I'm originally from the Hidden Waterfall Village and I was given asylum here because of my bad treatment there.

Yugito: I was transferred here from the Hidden Cloud because of what happened in the Hyuga Affair.

Minato: I see. Did you all know about Naruto's Jinchuriki status?

Akiko: I figured it out and knew Naruto was not Natsumi.

Ami: Most of us figured it out because of the Treatment Naruto was receiving.

Shikamaru: That's right. It's all that big of a drag.

Minato: I'm glad you guys helped out Naruto. I put too much faith in the village.

Me: It's not your fault Minato. If anybody is to blame it's those dumb douchebags on the civilian council and the Elders.

Tayuya: That's right. They took too much fucking power that rightfully belonged to the Hokage and they deserved to pay for it.

Sakura: Yep. They deserve to be disgraced.

Minato: That's good. I'm glad you all set the whole village straight.

Satsuki: Thanks Minato.

Me: As the Knights of The New Fire we have a major job to do. But our biggest missions are to destroy the Akatsuki and Orochimaru.

Naruto: That's right. They are both extremely dangerous to our planet and we can't let them live any longer.

Me: Not only that, but I trained Naruto for 10 years and we had to do most of our training away from the village.

Minato: Why is that?

Me: Most of our powers are incredibly destructive and we had to do it away from the village to avoid having people get hurt.

Minato: That's good thinking.

We were talking about all kinds of things. But our journey was about to get more exciting.

Continues in part 27


End file.
